The Last Two Percent
by Winter02
Summary: Luhan, si raja pemenang undian. Kali ini ia mendapatkan hadiah menginap di Hotel Arizona, dan akan mengajak kekasihnya bermalam di sana, tapi Luhan melihat sang kekasih sedang bermesraan dengan selingkuhannya. Luhan dendam dan berpura-pura sedang berada di hotel dengan pria lain, saat dia berpua-pura mendesah, pria tampan yang tinggal di kamar sebelah memergokinya! HUNHAN/YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**The Last 2%**

 **[Remake Hunhan Version]**

::

Story By **Kim Rang**

Sehun - Luhan

Other Exo Member, etc.

Genre : Yaoi, BL, Romance

Rate T

::

Oh Sehun milik Luhan

Luhan milik Oh Sehun

::

.

.

.

Ponsel Luhan berdering. Sang pemilik yang sedang menyikat gigi buru-buru keluar dari kamar mandi untuk mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

[Bisa bicara dengan Xi Luhan?]

Ternyata yang menelepon adalah seorang wanita dan dari nada suaranya, dia terdengar serius.

"Iya. Saya sendiri."

[Annyeonghaseyo, saya dari Agen Perjalanan Orion. Selamat, Anda memenangkan undian yang kami selenggarakan beberapa waktu lalu.]

Luhan terdiam dan menganga tidak percaya, "Saya menang?"

[Iya. Sekali lagi selamat. Anda memenangkan hadiah berupa voucher menginap satu malam di Hotel Arizona dan bisa langsung mengambilnya di kantor kami.]

"Pasti. Saya pasti ke sana."

Karena terlalu senang, Luhan terdengar seakan setengah berteriak.

Voucher menginap! Luhan langsung teringat Jongin dan berharap bisa pergi bersama pemuda itu.

[Hadiah bisa diambil paling lambat tanggal dua puluh dan jangan lupa membawa kartu identitas Anda.]

"Baik. Terima kasih banyak."

Luhan mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan raut wajah senang. Hadiah yang dimenangkannya kali ini tidak hanya sekedar bagus. Ini luar biasa! Tentu saja, semua orang akan senang jika memenangkan hadiah, tapi kali ini rasanya lebih menyenangkan. Tunggu! Voucher menginap di hotel? Sepertinya hadiah untuk pemenang pertama adalah jalan-jalan ke luar negeri.

Luhan langsung menyalakan laptop dan membuka situs Agen Perjalanan Orion untuk memastikan. Ternyata dia tidak berhasil memenangkan hadiah utama: berwisata gratis ke Asia Tenggara.

"Voucher menginap di Hotel Arizona... untuk juara kedua."

Sayang sekali. Sampai saat ini Luhan sudah memenangkan berbagai macam hadiah, tapi dia belum pernah mendapat hadiah wisata ke luar negeri. Dia sudah mencoba beberapa kali tapi belum juga berhasil.

Luhan selalu berpikir, "Kali ini pasti berhasil" , tapi ternyata kali ini dia juga masih belum beruntung. Omong-omong... Hotel Arizona? Lokasi hotel itu di mana ya? Dan, apa yang membuat hotel itu istimewa? Wah, ternyata, tarif hotel itu 300.000 won per-malam. Pasti hotel bintang lima. Tapi, kalau difikir-fikir, kalau dibandingkan dengan wisata ke luar negeri, hadiah ini juga tidak ada apa-apanya.

Meskipun begitu, ini masih jauh lebih bagus daripada hadiah untuk pemenang ketiga, alat rias, dan keempat, voucher isi ulang, yang sudah pernah pria ini menangkan beberapa kali. Inilah pertama kalinya Luhan memenangkan voucher menginap di hotel.

Luhan kembali ke kamar mandi untuk melanjutkan menyikat gigi, membasuh wajah, dan mencuci rambutnya. Begitu selesai, dia langsung keluar kamar mandi dan mulai bersiap-siap. Rasanya masih banyak waktu. Tidak lama kemudian, dia pun bergegas keluar untuk mengambil voucher yang dimenangkannya itu.

Walau harus beberapa kali berganti sarana transportasi, Luhan terus berjalan dengan penuh semangat. Dia tidak tahu mengapa semangatnya begitu menggebu. Bisa jadi karena dia berhasil memenangkan hadiah lagi atau mungkin juga karena hadiah yang dia menangkan ini tergolong mewah. Begitu keluar dari kantor Agen Perjalanan Orion, Luhan pun langsung menyimpan baik-baik voucher itu didalam tasnya. Seketika dia bingung. Sebelum mengikuti undian Orion ini, dia sempat berjanji pada Yixing untuk mengajaknya kalau dia berhasil memenangkan hadiah utama. Tapi yang dimenangkannya ternyata bukan hadiah utama, tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. Bagaimanapun juga, janji harus ditepati. Tapi, Luhan sebenarnya ingin menghubungi Jongin. Bukan Yixing.

"Jongin-ssi, maukah kau menemaniku? Di hotel..."

Hanya kalimat tanya itu yang melekat dalam kepala Luhan.

Tidak boleh! Bagaimanapun, janji adalah janji dan harus ditepati!

Sambil menelepon Yixing, Luhan berharap sahabatnya itu tidak bisa pergi bersamanya.

"Ini aku." Luhan berujar.

[Ya.]

"Sibuk?"

[Tidak. Ada apa?]

Yixing terdengar baru bangun tidur. Sepertinya dia habis menulis sampai dini hari.

"Aku menelepon karena ingin menepati janjiku."

[Janji? Yang mana?]

"Undian agen perjalanan itu..."

[Kau menang lagi?]

"Tentu saja..." jawab Luhan dengan bangga.

[Keberuntungan tampaknya selalu berpihak padamu. Kali ini apa yang kau menangkan?]

"Voucher menginap di Hotel Arizona."

[O, ya? Serius? Kau tidak bercanda?]

"Tidak. Kau akan menemaniku, kan?"

[Kapan?]

"Pokoknya sebelum tanggal 25, karena setelah itu _high-season_."

[Sayang sekali...]

Yixing terdengar menyesal.

"Kenapa?"

[Aku harus pergi ke Pulau Jeju tanggal 23.]

Entah mengapa, Luhan lega mendengar jawabannya.

"Ke Pulau Jeju? Untuk apa?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada menyesal, namun dalam hati dia senang bukan kepalang.

[Mm... Anu... Musim dingin ini aku terlibat pembuatan mini seri. Produksinya di Pulau Jeju. Mereka menyewakan kondominium untuk kami gunakan selama proses penulisan skenario.]

Yixing menjawab dengan sangat hati-hati karena merasa tidak enak terhadap Luhan. Mendengar alasan Yixing, raut wajah Luhan seketika berubah.

"Mini seri?"

[Iya.]

"Mini seri?!" Luhan setengah berteriak. "Wow! Selamat. Selamat untukmu..."

Pasti Yixing sedang senang sekali. Sepanjang tahun ini, Yixing sudah beberapa kali menulis naskah. Tentunya dia senang karena akhirnya ada yang akan dijadikan mini seri. Luhan iri. Iri sekali. Memang Yixing tidak menjadi populer dalam sekejap. Tapi kalau mini serinya berhasil mendapat rating tinggi, nama Yixing bisa melambung dalam waktu singkat.

"Selamat, ya. Selamat..." Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa irinya.

[Maafkan aku.]

"Hei! Untuk apa minta maaf? Sudahlah. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Bagaimanapun, ini berita bagus. Yixing, yang tidak pernah menyerah menulis naskah, akhirnya berhasil. Tapi, di sisi lain, Luhan tidak bisa menahan rasa kecewanya. Mereka memulai semuanya bersama-sama, apalagi banyak orang mengatakan bahwa karya Luhan jauh lebih baik dibandingkan tulisan Yixing. Perasaan Luhan campur aduk: cemburu, iri, tertekan, kecewa. Memang benar awalnya dia berharap Yixing tidak bisa pergi bersamanya, tapi ketika harapan itu akhirnya menjadi kenyataan, apalagi setelah mendengar alasan Yixing... rasanya pahit.

[Luhan, maafkan aku.]

Yixing tidak bisa berhenti minta maaf.

"Memangnya kau melakukan apa? Sudahlah. Aku tidak apa-apa."

[Sekarang ini kau juga sedang menyiapkan naskah, kan?]

"Iya."

[Kali ini, kau pasti akan berhasil.]

"Tentunya. Tapi... tetap saja kau merusak kesenanganku. Huh!"

Luhan sedih. Bukan karena Yixing tidak bisa pergi bersamanya. Tapi karena Yixing akhirnya berkesempatan untuk membuat mini serinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau suruh aku pergi dengan orang lain saja. Jangan membahas ini lagi."

[Baiklah.]

"Semoga semua berjalan lancar."

Luhan mengakhiri pembicaraan lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas. Raut wajahnya masih tidak nyaman.

"Hh... Aku iri. Mini seri?"

Kekecewaan yang Luhan rasakan tadi berubah menjadi perasaan iri hati. Bayangkan saja, Luhan sudah berusaha selama beberapa tahun bersama Yixing, tapi Yixing lebih dulu mendapat kesempatan untuk menggarap mini serinya. Luhan tidak bisa menahan rasa cemburu dan putus asanya.

Semua energi Luhan seakan lenyap. Sesampainya di kamar, dia langsung menjatuhkan diri ke atas tempat tidur lalu menghela napas dalam-dalam. Ketika Yixing mengatakan bahwa dia akan segera menggarap mini serinya, Luhan langsung menyelamatinya, karena dia merasa tidak perlu merasa iri. Tapi, tetap saja Luha merasa bahwa semua usahanya, sebesar apa pun itu, sia-sia. Luhan bisa saja mengubungi seorang sutradara yang dia kenal untuk meminta bantuannya, tapi dia tidak mungkin melakukannya. Tidak etis. Luhan sudah pernah meminta sang sutradara membaca naskah buatannya, tapi tidak ada respons. Kalau Luhan menghubungi sutradara itu lagi, dia pasti akan menilai Luhan sebagai orang yang tidak tahu diri.

"Hilang sudah semua energiku."

Semangat Luhan ternyata benar-benar surut. Sekalipun tadi dia menyelamati Yixing dengan tulus, dan berharap suatu saat nanti dia juga akan menerima berita baik, tetap saja Luhan kehilangan energi, seperti sekarang ini... sepertinya wajar. Iya, kan? Dan, di saat-saat seperti ini, Luhan kembali menyesal mengapa dia mengundurkan diri dari kantornya dulu.

Luhan memikirkan apa yang pernah ayahnya katakan, bahwa kesempatan tidak akan datang pada orang yang selalu terburu-buru, dan dia merasa seakan dirinya gagal. Selama ini Luhan melangkah cukup pelan dan kesempatan itu tak kunjung datang. Luhan ragu. Tanpa disadari, satu jam pun berlalu dan dia hanya berbaring saja. Akhirnya dia berhasil mengumpulkan kembali energinya dan tersenyum penuh harapan. Ketika Yixing akhirnya dipercayakan untuk menggarap mini seri, Luhan pun tidak sedang bersantai. Dia seharusnya merasa cukup beruntung karena bisa menerima uang yang cukup banyak dari hasil kerja kerasnya membuat jalan cerita untuk buku bergambar. Belum lagi, dia bisa hidup mandiri di Seoul, tidak pernah terlambat membayar pajak, dan setiap bulan selalu bisa menabung dua juta won, sekalipun setiap bulannya dipotong 50.000 won untuk angsuran unit yang saat ini dia tinggali.

Mungkin tidak sebanding dengan apa yang dikerjakan Yixing, tetapi ini artinya Luhan bukan sibuk bermain. Sebaliknya, dia justru terus bekerja. Ketika ada yang bertanya siapa itu Luhan, bisa jadi tidak akan ada yang bisa menjawabnya. Luhan penulis tak dikenal. Memberikan judul karyanya, _Jiwa Tak Beruntung,_ sebagai petunjuk untuk mengenali dirinya pun seakan tidak ada gunanya. Mungkin, yang bisa diingat adalah karya Luhan, kisah tentang tidak adanya perbedaan antara bahagia dan tidak bahagia. _'Mengapa, ya, setiap kali merasa gagal dan mencoba mencari tahu potensiku, aku malah menemukan semakin banyak harapan?'_ Luhan pun tiba-tiba tersenyum.

"Aku pasti bisa."

Dia bangkit. _'Aku pasti bisa. Kalau aku tidak menyerah, aku pasti bisa mendapatkan apa yang kumau. Tidak mungkin perjalananku mulus. Pasti akan ada hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Berharap saja tanpa berusaha tidak akan ada gunanya.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Luhan mengeluarkan voucher hotel itu dari dalam tasnya. Dia kembali tersenyum mengingat Jongin. _'Tidak ada gunanya merasa iri. Lebih baik aku memikirkan cara untuk memanfaatkan kesempatan baik dari Tuhan ini: menghabiskan malam bersama Jongin.'_

Luhan membuka flip ponselnya. Setelah beberapa kali berdeham supaya suaranya terdengar jelas, Luhan menghubungi Jongin.

' _Hmm... kenapa dia tidak bisa dihubungi? Aneh.'_

Tidak biasanya, nada sambung yang didengar Luhan aneh. Padahal yang berusaha dihubunginya adalah nomor ponsel Jongin. Tapi yang terus menerus dia dengar adalah nada sambung yang tadi. Benar-benar aneh.

' _Kenapa, ya?'_

Luhan terus mencoba menghubungi Jongin, tapi tetap saja tidak berhasil. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan jaringan teleponnya. Sudah empat kali berturut-turut Luhan mencoba menghubungi Jongin, tetap saja panggilannya tidak tersambung. Atau, mungkin Jongin sedang ada di daerah pegunungan yang susah sinyal, atau bisa jadi juga dia sedang ada di dalam kereta bawah tanah. Luhan sedang mempertimbangkan untuk mengirim SMS saja ke Jongin, ketika akhirnya Jongin mengangkat teleponnya.

"Jongin-ssi?"

[Ya. Ini aku.]

"Hampir saja aku menutup teleponnya."

[O, ya?]

"Sulit sekali menghubungimu. Kau ada di mana?"

[Aku sedang ada di Prancis.]

' _Prancis!'_ Di luar perkiraan Luhan, jaringan dan kualitas suaranya cukup bagus. _'Asyik juga, ya. Ternyata ponsel Korea pun bisa digunakan di Prancis.'_

"Prancis? Dalam rangka apa?"

[Dinas kantor. Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu.]

' _Iya juga. Kenapa dia tidak memeberitahuku?'_ Rasanya Luhan ingin sekali berkata, _'Kita ini kan pacaran!'_ Tapi dia menahannya, hanya untuk bersikap sopan kepada Jongin. Luhan sendiri masih agak sungkan untuk menghilangkan kesopanan itu dalam hubungan mereka.

"Bagaimana Prancis? Sampaikan salamku..."

' _Apa yang baru saja kukatakan?! Langsung saja sampaikan alasanmu menghubunginya, Luhan!'_

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau aku baru saja memenangkan voucher menginap di Hotel Arizona."

[O, ya? Hotel itu kan mahal sekali. Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?]

Luhan merasa sangat lega mendengar Jongin juga mengatakan kalau Hotel Arizona berbeda dengan hotel lain.

"Aku menang undian lagi."

[Wah! Kau benar-benar raja undian.]

"Tapi..."

Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa gugup. Sekarang saatnya menguji keberuntungan lagi. _'Mari kita lihat, akan seperti apa hasilnya kalau aku bilang aku ingin dia yang menemaniku menginap di Hotel Arizona. Aku ingin dia yang bertanggung jawab atas diriku di hotel itu.'_ Sepertinya tidak banyak "pihak bottom" yang terlebih dahulu mengajak pasangannya ke hotel. Tidak akan menjadi hal yang mudah bagi Luhan untuk mengatakannya pada Jongin. Apalagi selama ini tidak pernah ada yang mengajaknya ke hotel. Hubungan Luhan dengan Jongin sudah berjalan selama empat bulan dan yang mereka lakukan tidak lebih dari berciuman.

Belakangan ini banyak pasangan yang baru satu hari bertemu saja sudah saling berciuman. Dalam satu bulan paling tidak mereka berciuman satu kali, atau paling banyak empat kali, dan setelah itu mungkin saja sudah tidur bersama. Beberapa waktu lalu Jongin pernah memberi sinyal kalau dia ingin tidur bersama, tapi Luhan tidak memahaminya. Ajakan untuk tidur bersama seharusnya datang dari pihak dominan dan tanpa sinyal. Hal itu membuat Luhan merasa lebih sulit menyatakan keinginannya pada Jongin.

"Rasanya kalau aku pergi sendiri akan terlihat aneh." Luhan mengatakannya dengan susah payah sampai dia tidak bisa merasakan tangannya sendiri.

[Tidak ada yang bisa menemanimu?]

Sekali lagi, Luhan merasa sangat lega mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Luhan merasa usahanya sudah separuh berhasil.

"Tadinya aku berniat pergi bersama Yixing, tapi dia ada urusan. Makanya aku bilang... kalau aku pergi sendirian..."

[Sudah pasti akan membosankan.]

"Iya. Betul sekali. Itulah kenapa aku menghubungimu. Siapa tahu kau bisa menemaniku."

[Aku?]

Tentu saja Jongin terkejut. Tidak ada yang tidak terkejut ketika kekasihnya mengajak ke hotel kan? Ajakan ke hotel bisa saja mengandung makna yang lebih serius seperti: 'hentikan pencarianmu dan pacaran denganku saja'.

"Sepertinya permintaanku terlalu merepotkan."

Luhan gelisah karena selama beberapa saat Jongin tidak berkata apa-apa. Jangan-jangan Jongin akan berkata, _"Kau tidak tahu malu."_ kepadanya.

[Tidak. Oke. Aku akan menemanimu.]

Ah! Luhan lega mendengar jawaban Jongin. Jawaban yang sesuai dengan harapannya. Luhan berdebar-debar.

[Tapi... kau memang benar-benar ingin pergi denganku, kan?]

"Tentu saja." Jawab Luhan dengan tulus.

"Kapan pulang?"

[Aku berangkat besok.]

"Besok? Jam berapa kira-kira kau tiba di sini?"

[Sekitar pukul lima sore.]

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu di bandara besok."

[Tidak perlu. Besok aku akan langsung ke tempatmu dari bandara.]

"Jangan. Aku jemput saja, ya?"

[Sudahlah. Tidak usah. Kau kan tahu bandara ramai sekali. Biar aku saja yang ke tempatmu. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan.]

' _Jongin perhatian sekali.'_

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, tolong hubungi aku kalau kau sudah sampai."

[Pasti. Sampai bertemu besok.]

"Aku akan siapkan makan malam untukmu, besok."

Luhan bersikap seperti seorang istri yang sedang menemani sang suami pulang dinas luar kota.

' _Aduh. Bagaimana ini? Omo omo omo... omo...'_ Luhan merasakan wajahnya memanas. Dia tidak sabar untuk menghabiskan malam bersama Jongin. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Luhan gugup. Rasanya seperti mimpi.

Kim Jongin. Dia tidak tampan tapi berkharisma dan terlihat pantas mengenakan pakaian apa pun. Dia juga punya selera humor dan perhatian. Kalau tidak salah, Luhan pertama kali bertemu Jongin sekitar delapan bulan lalu, di kelas dance. Di awal pertemuan mereka, Luhan sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, dia melihat bahwa Jongin ternyata adalah seorang pria yang baik hati. Sebelumnya Luhan memandang Jongin sebagai pria tanpa selera humor, tidak mudah bergaul, dan tidak perhatian. Belum lagi cara berpakaiannya.

Selain itu, dia pun baru berhenti dari kerjanya; semakin terlihat tidak meyakinkan. Namun, dua bulan berlalu dan Jongin menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada Luhan. Mereka mulai menjadi partner dance. Jongin lebih sering menjadi leader dan karena Luhan masih bisa dibilang pemula, Jongin memberikan perhatian lebih. Luhan tidak tahu apakah Jongin selalu memberikan perhatian yang sama kepada partner dancenya yang lain, tapi pada titik tertentu Luhan tahu kalau Jongin memberikan perhatian lebih padanya. Sejak saat itu, Jongin terlihat berbeda di mata Luhan.

Luhan mulai berkencan dengan Jongin dua bulan sejak mereka pertama kalinya menjadi partner dance.

"Sudah pernah makan ssalguksu?" tanya Jongin.

"Belum."

"Mau coba?"

Luhan tidak punya alasan menolak tawaran Jongin. Sejak hari itu Luhan mulai menyukai Jongin. Mereka menjadikan ssalguksu sebagai menu utama dan untuk pencuci mulutnya mereka memilih June Bug. Awal yang baik. Sesudah itu, mereka bisa berkencan tiga sampai empat kali dalam satu minggu. Hubungan mereka menginjak usia empat bulan. Tidak ada kata _"Ayo, kita pacaran",_ tapi Luhan cukup yakin kalau Jongin menganggap hubungan mereka resmi pacaran. Dan, sepertinya Jongin pun beranggapan sama, karena Jongin menyimpan nomor telepon Luhan dengan nama _"Luhan-ku"_. Tentu saja Luhan pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan memasang nama _"Jongin-ku"._

Ciuman pertamanya dengan Jongin terjadi di bioskop, setelah mereka berkencan selama satu minggu. Jongin tiba-tiba menarik wajah Luhan, yang sedang mencoba mencerna film yang mereka tonton, lalu menciumnya. Setelah itu mereka sudah lebih santai ketika berciuman. Suatu tengah malam, Jongin mengantarkan Luhan pulang dan mereka hampir berciuman. Namun, di saat yang bersamaan, Howon, teman sejak kecilnya, tiba-tiba keluar dari apartemennya yang ada di sebelah apartemen Luhan.

"Kau baru pulang?" Howon menjulurkan lehernya. Seperti biasa, dia sedang memakai pakaian olahraganya yang sudah buluk.

"Iya." Luhan menatap Howon dengan tajam, seolah berkata, _"Cepat masuk ke kamarmu."_ Tapi Howon tidak peduli.

Sambil memainkan kuku-kuku jarinya. Howon mempertahankan posisinya sampai akhirnya Jongin menyerah, tidak jadi masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan, lalu pulang.

Setelah Jongin pergi, Luhan yang tampak kesal itu masuk ke dalam apartemennya diikuti Howon.

"Aku minta kimchi." Howon berujar.

"Tidak ada."

"Ada di kulkas, kan? Aku minta sedikit saja."

"Ambil saja sendiri."

"Kau pacaran dengannya?" Howon bertanya sambil mengeluarkan wadah kimchi dari dalam kulkas.

"Iya."

"Tapi kenapa tidak terlihat seperti itu."

"Apanya?"

"Menurutku dia bukan pria baik-baik." Howon membuka wadah kimchi dan sibuk mencari wadah kosong lain.

"Ya! Kau sudah tidak ingin hidup, ya?!" Terkejut mendengar jawaban Howon, Luhan berteriak. Tanpa disadari Howon, kuah kimchi yang sedang dipindahkannya itu tidak sengaja menetes di tangannya.

"Aduh. Kau jorok sekali."

"Kalau begitu, aku ambil semuanya ya?"

"Jangan seenaknya."

"Kembali ke percakapan kita tadi. Aku serius. Menurutku pria itu tidak baik."

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Luhan kesal karena menurutnya Howon tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Jongin, jadi seharusnya dia tidak boleh sembarangan bicara.

"Firasat."

"Kalau kau sudah selesai dengan kimchi-nya, keluar."

"Kau menyukainya?"

' _Pertanyaan Howon tidak penting. Tentu saja aku menyukainya. Kalau tidak, buat apa aku mengencaninya?'_

"Iya."

"Tadi kalian hampir berciuman, sepertinya."

"Tapi batal, gara-gara kamu."

"Jangan-jangan tadi kau sempat akan membiarkan dia masuk ke sini?" Howon bertanya sambil mencuci tangannya.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Sudah berapa lama kau mengenalnya?"

"Empat bulan. Dan, aku sudah berkencan dengannya satu bulan."

"Sepertinya aku harus menghubungi Rumah Beras." Howon mengambil ponselnya, yang langsung disambar Luhan.

Rumah Beras yang dimaksud Howon adalah rumah keluarga Luhan di daerah Deoksan, tempat orang tua Luhan berada.

"Sebaiknya kau cari pria lain saja."

"Kenapa sih, memangnya?"

"Dia tidak tepat untukmu." Howon kembali menegaskan maksudnya. Luhan tak mengacuhkannya dan berniat untuk terus mengencani Jongin. Memangnya Howon tahu apa soal Jongin? Kenapa sih dia harus ikut campur dan mengejek Jongin?

Gara-gara Howon, Luhan baru bisa berciuman lagi dengan Jongin empat hari kemudian. Tapi Luhan merasa puas. Waktu berciuman dengan Jongin, Luhan bertanya-tanya sendiri, apakah ciuman ini akan berlanjut.

Saat yang ditunggu Luhan untuk berbagi tempat tidur dengan Jongin bisa jadi tidak lama lagi. Baru membayangkannya saja, wajah Luhan memerah dan memanas. Memang, jantungnya belum sampai berdebar-debar dan lututnya pun belum bergetar, tapi tetap saja rasanya panas.

Malam pertama. Memang bukan malam pertama yang dirasakan pasangan setelah resmi menikah, tapi apa yang Luhan rasakan tidak bisa dia gambarkan dengan kata-kata. Mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama di sebuah hotel, bergenggaman tangan ketika tidur dan siapa tahu akan menciptakan sebuah skandal. Cocok sekali kalau disebut malam pertama.

Luhan berimajinasi. Jongin tidak menolak tawaran Luhan, tentu saja dalam situasi ini rasanya tidak akan ada yang menolak, dan dengan gembira mengiyakan tawaran itu. Sepertinya Jongin juga menanti-nanti hal ini.

Luhan menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca dan berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku... akan melepas keperjakaanku."

.

.

.

Luhan menunggu Jongin dengan hati berdebar-debar. Sudah pukul lima lewat. Seharusnya Jongin sudah mengambil bagasinya dan mucul, tapi batang hidungnya belum juga terlihat. Pasti Jongin terkejut karena dia tidak mengira kalau Luhan akan datang ke bandara untuk menjemputnya. Yang Jongin tahu, Luhan menunggu kedatangannya di kamarnya. Kemunculan Luhan di hadapannya kali ini, pasti akan membuatnya terkejut sekaligus behagia. Membayangkan reaksi itu, Luhan semakin tidak sabar bertemu Jongin.

Dengan cepat dia mengeluarkan minyak wangi dan sedikit merapikan rambutnya. Dia khawatir penampilannya berantakan, karena rasanya sudah cukup lama menunggu kedatangan Jongin. Dia yakin penampilannya sore ini sempurna. Bagaimana tidak? Luhan menghabiskan kurang lebih satu jam untuk menata penampilannya.

Ada sekelompok orang berkumpul dan mereka berisik sekali, beberapa di antaranya berbekal kamera. Pandangan mereka teralih dan mereka pun memusatkan perhatian pada seseorang. Langsung saja mereka mengangkat kamera dan...

' _Apakah itu pasangan selebritas?'_

Luhan mengambil ponselnya, mengaktifkan fitur kamera, lalu ikut mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang sama. Dia ingin tahu siapa yang menjadi pusat perhatian mereka, sampai-sampai dia pun harus menjulurkan lehernya. Luhan tidak tahu siapa yang sedang dipandangi segerombolan orang yang ternyata adalah wartawan itu. Sepertinya yang mereka potret tadi adalah selebritas, tapi Luhan tidak tahu siapa, karena dia tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Jadi, dia pun ikut memotret pria yang dijadikan objek oleh para wartawan itu. Setelah pria itu berlalu, Luhan dan para wartawan memperhatikan foto mereka masing-masing, para wartawan itu menyadari bahwa pria itu tadi ternyata bukan selebritas, bahkan tidak ada yang tahu dia itu siapa.

' _Apa-apaan ini. Bukan pasangan selebritas.'_

Kalau saja yang Luhan foto tadi adalah selebritas, pasti dia akan langsung mengunggahnya ke Internet. Tapi karena bukan, jadi tidak ada gunanya. Dia baru akan menghapus foto-foto tadi, ketika tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok Jongin yang sedang melangkah keluar dari pintu kedatangan.

' _Ohm itu dia!'_

Awalnya Luhan tersenyum lebar dan hendak memanggil Jongin, namun tiba-tiba dia menyadari bahwa lelaki itu tidak sendiri. Di sebelahnya ada seorang perempuan yang terlihat seperti cabai, benar-benar seperti cabai. Perempuan itu membungkus dirinya dengan segala sesuatu yang berwarna merah, dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Seketika napas Luhan sesak.

' _Siapa dia, ya?'_

Seingatnya, Jongin bilang kalau dia pergi ke Prancis untuk keperluan dinas kantor. Lalu siapa perempuan itu? Teman kantor yang juga harus pergi dinas bersamanya? Luhan bingung. Apalagi Jongin dan perempuan itu terlihat senang. Mereka tampak seperti pasangan kekasih, bukan teman kantor. Bukan juga adik atau kakak perempuan. _'Tunggu! Kalau perempuan itu ternyata adalah kekasihnya, berarti Jongin mempermainkanku. Dia menduakanku. Tidak. Tidak mungkin...'_

Luhan marah, tapi dia hanya bisa terduduk karena dia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk langsung menghadapi Jongin.

' _Bajingan!'_ Ternyata itulah alasan kenapa Jongin tidak ingin Luhan menjemputnya. Dia merasa bodoh sekali karena menganggap Jongin perhatian padanya. Satu hari sebelumnya Jongin bilang kalau dia tidak ingin merepotkan Luhan, apalagi bandara pasti ramai sekali.

Luhan tidak percaya kalau kemarin dirinya mengajak lelaki, yang pergi ke Prancis bersama perempuan murahan itu untuk bermalam bersamanya di Hotel Arizona. Selama ini Luhan sama sekali tidak tahu kalau dia dipermainkan Jongin.

Luhan pun mengikuti Jongin dan perempuan tadi. Hampir saja dia berada di samping Jongin, namun dia langsung berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak perlu bersembunyi, tapi tetap saja dia ingin bersembunyi.

' _Bagaimana mungkin bajingan seperti itu ada di dunia ini?'_

Ketika Luhan belum habis pikir tentang betapa menjijikkannya dipermainkan seperti ini, ponselnya berdering. Jongin. Luhan melambatkan langkahnya di belakang Jongin. Luhan menerima telepon tanpa melepaskan perhatiannya dari Jongin. Bagaimana mungkin dia menghubungi Luhan tanpa memedulikan perempuan cabai yang ada disampingnya itu? Luar biasa. Tapi tunggu, jangan-jangan perempuan itu bukan kekasihnya?

' _Baiklah. Aku ingin mendengar penjelasannya.'_

Sambil terus memandang Jongin, Luhan mengangkat teleponnya.

[Halo. Luhan?]

"Iya. Ini aku." Luhan menjawab.

[Aku baru saja sampai. Aku akan langsung ke tempatmu dari sini.]

"Aduh bagaimana ya? Aku sedang keluar."

[Memangnya kau di mana?]

"Aku tadi keluar harus menemui seseorang."

[Lalu, kau akan pulang jam berapa?]

"Sepertinya larut."

Ingin rasanya Luhan menghampiri Jongin dan langsung memukul kepalanya.

[Oh. Baiklah. Jadi bagaimana sekarang?]

"Mm... aku akan menghubungimu, nanti." Luhan terdiam sebentar lalu memutuskan sambungan.

Luhan yang masih terus memandang Jongin kembali bingung. Jangan-jangan Luhan salah duga. Jangan-jangan perempuan itu bukan kekasih Jongin, karena Jongin tampak tidak gugup sama sekali menghubungi kekasihnya di samping perempuan itu. Mungkin saja semua ini hanya salah paham. Luhan baru akan menyapa Jongin dan minta maaf karena dirinya sudah salah paham, ketika dia mendengar jawaban Jongin. Dan, dia pun kaget.

"Kau menghubungi siapa?" tanya perempuan cabai itu.

"Adikku." Jawab Jongin.

' _Adik?_ Adik? _Bajingan!_ '

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Aku tidak membawa kunci dan dia tidak ada di rumah. Bagaimana aku bisa pulang?"

Luhan membeku. Status Luhan berubah menjadi adik Jongin.

' _Bajingan!'_

"Kalau begitu, kau ke rumahku saja dulu." Kata perempuan itu sambil merengkuh tubuh Jongin.

Luhan geram melihatnya. Marah. Kesal. Dan, dia pun terduduk gemetar.

"Baiklah. Ayo."

Jongin meninggalkan bandara bersama perempuan itu.

' _Bagaimana mungkin dia memperlakukan aku seperti ini?'_

Luhan masih tidak percaya. Dia tidak percaya kalau Jongin menduakannya. Selama ini Luhan tidak pernah punya firasat apa-apa. Luhan merasa bodoh karena jatuh cinta pada pria macam itu. Di usianya yang ke-28, ini pertama kalinya Luhan merasa dipermainkan.

' _Ternyata Hoya benar'_

Luhan jadi ingat perkataannya pada Howon yang biasa dia panggil dengan sebutan 'Hoya' itu. Luhan bilang bahwa Howon tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Jongin, jadi dia tidak berhak mengatakan apa-apa. Ternyata firasat Howon benar.

' _Seharusnya aku tidak bersembunyi tadi. Seharusnya aku langsung menampar atau memukulnya.'_

Luhan menyesal. Rasa malu ini tidak akan hilang selama tiga generasi dan akan terus menghantuinya tanpa henti.

Luhan yang merasa belum terlambat untuk terang-terangan menanyai Jongin, mencoba mengejar pria itu. Tapi Jongin dan perempuan cabai itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

' _Cepat juga mereka.'_

Luhan terlihat konyol karena dia merasa putus asa dan dipenuhi kekesalan.

' _Aku pasti sudah gila. Benar-benar gila. Aku mengajaknya bermalam di hotel bersamaku.'_

Luhan berdiri di bawah lampu lalu lintas sambil terus memikirkan apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Tiba-tiba sebuah sedan hitam melintas di depannya.

Sehun, pria yang duduk di dalam sedan itu menatap Luhan yang sedang berdiri dan terlihat tidak keruan. Sehun tersenyum. Walau tampangnya sedang terlihat tidak keruan, di mata Sehun, Luhan terlihat cantik dan lucu.

"Aapakah sajangnim ingin langsung ke Walden Korea?" tanya si sopir.

"Iya."

Dalam sekejap, Sehun sudah lupa akan keberadaan Luhan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Haii^^

Ini ff remake dari novel karya **_'Kim Rang'_** dengan judul **_"The Last 2%"_**.

Aku coba sesuaikan jalan cerita novelnya dengan dunia BL kesayangan kita ini.

Semoga kalian suka yah~

Kalau ada yang nanya di mana Sehun? Next chapt dia bakalan nongol dan menghempas syantik si temsek.

Typo merupakan sebagian dari iman kan? wkwk

.

Mind to review?

.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Last 2%**

 **[Remake Hunhan Version]**

::

Story By **Kim Rang**

Sehun - Luhan

Other Exo Member, etc.

Genre : Yaoi, BL, Romance

Rate T

::

Oh Sehun milik Luhan

Luhan milik Oh Sehun

::

.

.

.

Luhan masih belum bisa melupakan perbuatan Jongin padanya, tapi hari di mana dia harus pergi ke Hotel Arizona semakin dekat. Satu hari sesudah Luhan melihat Jongin bersama perempuan cabai itu, Jongin terus mencoba menghubunginya, tapi Luhan mengabaikannya. Bahkan, dia langsung mengubah nama Jongin menjadi _"Si Bajingan Jongin"_. Luhan selalu menggertakkan giginya setiap melihat nama itu muncul di layar ponselnya. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin menerima telepon itu dan mengucapkan kata-kata kasar pada Jongin, tapi perkataan Howon ada benarnya juga. Mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar kepada bajingan seperti Jongin hanya membuang-buang waktu dan energi. Jadi, sebaiknya dia menghindar saja. Luhan sempat berpikir untuk mengganti nomor teleponnya, tapi ini pun akan lebih merepotkan lagi, karena itu artinya dia harus mengumumkan nomor barunya kepada sekitar delapan puluh orang. Yang mengganti _'Jongin-ku'_ menjadi _'Si Bajingan Jongin'_ pun sebenarnya adalah Howon. Menurut Howon, julukan itu cocok untuk Jongin.

"Seharusnya aku menonjoknya. Aku menyesal membiarkannya pergi begitu saja."

Howon pun menjadi 'tempat sampah' Luhan selama kurang lebih empat hari. Tentu saja Luhan tidak bercerita bahwa dia mengajak Jongin bermalam di hotel bersamanya. Kalau Howon tahu, dia pasti langsung menghubungi Rumah Beras.

"Sebenarnya memang sayang kau tidak memukulnya, tapi good job. Kau berhasil menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan hal itu."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Luhan.

"Karena kalau kau memukulnya, yang akan menanggung malu bukan hanya dia, kau juga."

' _Benar juga.'_

"Lalu... perasaanmu padanya sudah semakin jelas kan?" Howon bertanya lagi.

"Tentu saja. Kau khawatir aku masih menyukainya?"

"Bukan begitu. Terkadang aku tidak mengerti dirimu. Aku sering bertanya-tanya kenapa kau suka pria yang jelas-jelas bajingan. Apalagi, kadang rasa sukamu terlihat berlebihan sekali."

"Hei! Aku tidak berlebihan seperti itu."

"Apa? Menurutmu kau tidak berlebihan? Dasar bodoh?"

"Sudahlah. Aku benar-benar tidak sampai sebodoh itu, tahu."

"Syukurlah. Hei. Kau mau ramyeon?" Howon mengambil dua bungkus ramyeon dari lemari.

"Kau tidak punya nasi? Sejak empat hari lalu aku belum makan nasi sedikit pun, karena kesal. Kalau aku makan ramyeon lagi, sepertinya pencernaanku akan terganggu."

"Ya sudah. Kita makan nasi saja. Lagi pula... untuk apa kau mengurangi makan nasi hanya karena bajingan seperti dia?"

Howon mengembalikan ramyeon yang diambilnya tadi ke tempat semula, lalu mengambil beras untuk dimasak.

"Aku memang tidak berselera. Untuk apa aku melakukan itu demi dia?"

"Omong-omong, kau tidak pernah memberinya apa-apa, kan? Uang, mungkin?"

"Uang? Tidak pernah..." lalu raut muka Luhan berubah.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang pernah kau berikan padanya?" tanya Howon sambil melirik tajam.

"MP3 Player yang pernah aku menangkan."

"Dasar bodoh."

"Iya. Aku memang bodoh. Menurutmu, apa sebaiknya aku memintanya kembali?"

"Untuk apa kau minta barang yang sudah bajingan itu gunakan?" kata Howon yang sedang mencuci beras sampai bersih.

Luhan hanya bisa menyesali perbuatannya memberikan MP3 Player itu pada Jongin. Rasanya mubazir.

Luhan menyantap makanan yang disiapkan Howon. Sambil menikmati makanannya, Luhan memperhatikan Howon dan berkata...

"Hoya..."

"Ada apa?"

"Kau juga baru patah hati?"

"Apa?" Howon memutar badannya lalu menatap Luhan

"Siapa yang patah hati?" tanyanya.

"Karena wajahmu terlihat seperti baru saja patah hati."

"Tidak."

"Putus cinta?"

"Tidak." Howon menegaskan.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu lama sendirian. Bagaimana kalau kau ku jodohkan dengan Yixing? Menurutku dia anak yang baik. Kau akan sangat merasa beruntung kalau berhasil mendapatkannya. Apalagi sekarang ini dia sedang menggarap mini serinya, jadi pasti uang yang dia dapatkan juga cukup banyak."

Mendengar perkataan Luhan, Howon tertawa. Sudah kurang lebih lima kali Luhan menyuruhnya untuk berpacaran dengan Yixing dan setiap kalinya, Howon hanya bisa tertawa.

Sikap Howon yang seperti ini sebenarnya bukan hal baru. Kadang kala, sikapnya tiba-tiba serius, sikap yang menurut Luhan sangat tidak sesuai. Tapi bukan berarti setiap hari dia bersikap tidak peduli seperti sekarang. Hanya saja, dibandingkan sebelumnya, dia terlihat lebih serius.

"Memangnya kau tidak khawatir?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi... kau tidak tergabung ke dalam sebuah sekte atau semacamnya, kan?" Luhan bertanya dengan raut wajah berubah serius dan Howon kembali terbahak-bahak.

"Sekte? Sudahlah..."

"Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak paham dengan standarmu sendiri?"

"Berisik. Mau nasi lagi?"

"Tidak. Sudah cukup. Tapi... nanti malam tolong siapkan makanan lagi untukku."

"Oke."

Luhan keluar dari apartemen Howon dan ketika menuju miliknya sendiri, ponselnya kembali berdering. Sesuai dugaannya: Jongin.

"Terus saja hubungi aku. Aku tidak akan mengangkatnya. Bajingan." Sambil menggerutu, Luhan meneruskan langkahnya.

Luhan mencoba menggali berbagai nama yang bisa diajaknya bermalam di Hotel Arizona. Dari sekian banyaknya teman Luhan, hanya Yixing dan Baekhyun yang belum menikah. Yixing... sedang mengerjakan mini serinya di Pulau Jeju. Baekhyun? Luhan sama sekali tidak ingin bertemu Baekhyun.

' _Baekhyun... manusia jahat'_

Nama itu bisa menyulut kemarahan Luhan.

Bagi Luhan, Baekhyun adalah seorang manusia yang jahat. Entah sampai kapan nama itu akan muncul dan entah kapan Luhan bisa melupakan kejadian itu.

Luhan ingin menjadi penulis naskah. Dia ingin menjalani hidupnya dengan menjadi penulis naskah dan dengan tekad bulat. Benar-benar bulat, sampai Luhan memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja dan bergabung di Pusat Penyiaran Budaya. Uang iuran yang harus dibayarkannya tidak sedikit, tapi demi masa depan, dia menganggap uang yang dikeluarkannya adalah investasi. Di tempat itulah Luhan bertemu Yixing dan Baekhyun. Mereka bertiga akhirnya akrab satu sama lain karena selain memiliki pemikiran yang sama, hobi dan selera mereka pun hampir sama. Selain itu, mereka pun saling memberikan kritik dan masukan atas naskah yang sedang mereka kerjakan dan sering kali berbagi ide. Sama sekali tidak terlintas dalam pikirannya bahwa akan terjadi pengkhianatan.

Waktu itu ada lomba menulis skenario drama dengan hadiah yang sangat menggiurkan. Mereka bertiga menyiapkan plot masing-masing dan sudah beberapa kali mendiskusikan karya mereka. Hasilnya: di antara mereka bertiga, hanya Baekhyun yang berhasil. Baekhyun menang, namun Yixing dan Luhan gagal. Tanpa rasa curiga, Luhan dan Yixing memberikan ucapan selamat pada Baekhyun. Bahkan Baekhyun sempat berjanji akan mentraktir mereka. Masalah muncul ketika skenario Baekhyun diwujudkan dalam bentuk drama dan drama itu terbilang sukses. Namun, Luhan benar-benar terkejut ketika menyadari skenario yang Baekhyun serahkan.

Waktu itu Luhan dan Yixing merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dan aneh. Mereka berdua tidak menerima undangan untuk menghadiri previem pertunjukkan itu. Baekhyun pun selalu memberi alasan yang tidak masuk akal waktu dia diajak nonton bersama. Tapi hal itu tidak terlalu mereka gubris. Mungkin saja Baekhyun memang tidak bisa atau punya alasan lain, jadi mereka pun memutuskan untuk menontonnya sendiri.

Tidak sampai tiga puluh menit menyaksikan awal pertunjukkan itu, Luhan dan Yixing sama-sama sudah menelan ludah mereka dan terkejut.

' _Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi?'_

Baekhyun terpilih sebagai pemenang dan juga menerima hadiah atas skenario yang dibuatnya berdasarkan naskah Luhan. Karena tenggat waktu pengumpulan tiba, naskah itu masih banyak kekurangan, akhirnya Luhan pun tidak mengumpulkannya. Tapi Baekhyun mengakui naskah itu sebagai karyanya, memodifikasinya sedikit lalu mengumpulkannya, dan terpilih sebagai pemenang.

' _Baekhyun!'_ si kerdil itu menusuk Luhan dari belakang. Pengkhianat. Jalang tidak tahu malu. Luhan dan Yixing sesungguhnya ingin langsung merobek layar yang ada di depan mereka, tapi tentu saja mereka menahan keinginan itu. Mereka menggertakan gigi menahan geram. Setelah pertunjukkan berakhir, mereka langsung mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun. Tentu saja dia tidak mengangkat teleponnya dan sekitar tiga hari kemudian nomor teleponnya tidak bisa dihubungi. Baekhyun mengganti nomor teleponnya. Tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa menggambarkan kekecewaan mereka terhadap Baekhyun.

Luhan tidak sanggup menahan emosinya. Dia ingin menangkap Baekhyun dengan tangannya sendiri. Luhan bahkan menghubungi perusahaan film yang memublikasikan karya Baekhyun, untuk meminta nomor telepon baru Baekhyun. Sayangnya perusahaan itu tidak mau memberikan informasi yang bersifat pribadi. Baekhyun pasti senang karena dia seakan mendapat perlindungan dari perusahaan tersebut. Karena putus asa, Luhan pun akhirnya memberitahukan bahwa dirinyalah pemilik asli skenario itu dan Baekhyun mencuri hasil karyanya. Tapi perusahaan itu justru mengatakan bahwa Luhan sebaiknya membuat naskah yang lebih baik lagi.

"Xi Luhan-ssi, apakah karya tersebut pernah diterbitkan secara offline atau online? Karena kalau benar demikian, hal itu bisa Anda gunakan sebagai barang bukti."

' _Omong kosong apa lagi ini? Pemilik asli skenario itu aku! Apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuktikannya?'_

Tentu saja naskah itu belum pernah dipublikasikan sebelumnya, tersimpan di dalam laptop Luhan. Orang-orang perusahaan itu malah memberikan peringatan keras padanya.

"Kalau anda tidak memiliki bukti, kami tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Jangan kembali lagi ke sini untuk membuat keributan karena kami tidak bisa menindak Anda secara hukum."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Luhan yakin kalau sebaiknya dia tidak bertindak macam-macam.

Luhan sadar kalau situasi yang dia hadapi saat ini tidaklah mudah. Dan, dia yakin kalau yang memberinya peringatan tadi adalah orang yang paling ditakuti di daerah tempat tinggalnya.

Luhan tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa marah dan kekecewaannya karena dikhianati. Ada dua orang yang sudah pernah membaca naskah buatan Luhan: Yixing dan Howon. Mereka berdua akan membantu Luhan dalam proses gugatan. Proses tersebut membutuhkan waktu lama dan kemungkinan untuk menang sangatlah kecil. Selain itu, rentang waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk aksi gugatan sipil cukup panjang dan biaya yang dibutuhkan pun tidak sedikit.

' _Kerdil pencuri!'_

Howon menjuluki Baekhyun: 'kerdil pencuri'.

Dua tahun sudah berlalu. Skenario yang dibuat si kerdil pencuri itu kembali difilmkan dan sukses. Luhan tidak pernah tahu kenapa kesuksesan selalu menghinggapi Baekhyun, yang sejak lahir tidak pernah percaya sama sekali akan keberadaan Tuhan. Dalam hal ini, apakah Tuhan bisa dibilang adil?

Sesudah itu , luhan baru bertemu kembali dengan Baekhyun ketika hasil karya Yixing akhirnya disiarkan televisi untuk pertama kalinya. Yixing mentraktir Luhan di sebuah restoran Jepang dan ini membuat secara tidak sengaja bertemu Baekhyun, si kerdil pencuri, seperti julukan Howon. Mereka bertemu di toilet. Waktu itu Baekhyun pura-pura tidak mengenali Luhan. Tapi Luhan terus memandangi Baekhyun dan akhirnya dia pun menyapa si kerdil itu.

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun pura-pura terlihat kaget, "Luhan! Ternyata kau..."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Luhan hanya berbasa-basi tanpa sebenarnya peduli kabar Baekhyun baik atau tidak. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin melabrak Baekhyun dan berkata, _'Hei kau kerdil pencuri! Akhirnya kita bertemu juga. Kau... manusia atau bukan?'_ tapi dia menahan diri.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga baik-baik saja. Sepertinya kau sukses sekali sekarang?" Luhan bertanya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan sinis.

Baekhyun pura-pura tidak melihatnya dan ini membuat Luhan semakin marah.

"Biasa-biasa saja. Kau sedang sibuk apa?"

"Biasa saja. Aku sedang menyiapkan sesuatu."

"Kalau begitu, persiapkanlah dengan baik."

"Kau tidak keberatan memberikan nomor teleponmu, kan? mari kita berhubungan kembali. Waktu itu aku harus mengganti nomor teleponku..."

"O, ya?"

Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi tidak sukanya dan menyodorkan kartu nama. Ooo... Baekhyun ternyata penulis yang sudah punya kartu nama dan selalu membawa-bawanya ke mana-mana.

Luhan menerima kartu nama yang disodorkan baekhyun sambil memasang senyum palsu.

"Aku akan menghubungimu."

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu."

Baekhyun tampak terburu-buru meninggalkan toilet tapi Luhan mengatakan sesuatu yang berhasil mengejutkannya.

"Filmu kali ini tidak dibuat berdasarkan naskah yang kau curi dari orang lain, kan?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat wajah Baekhyun pucat pasi, dia pun lalu memandang Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada dingin.

"Kau benar-benar tiak tahu apa yang kubicarakan?"

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu. Aku bisa saja menuntutmu kalau kau tidak hati-hati."

' _Hooo... dia sedang mengancamku?'_

"Memangnya kau bisa buktikan?"

Rasanya Luhan ingin sekali memukul Baekhyun sampai darah keluar menetes dari hidungnya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak bisa membuktikannya. Tapi menurutku kau seharusnya merasa bersalah. Kecuali... kau sudah lupa diri."

Luhan menghadang Baekhyun dengan cara berdiri di depan pintu keluar. Dia mendorong Baekhyun dan menatapnya dengan tajam sambil memberikan kata terakhirnya.

"Coba saja kalau kau berani melakukannya lagi, dasar kerdil pencuri."

Luhan berhasil mengendalikan diri untuk tidak meludahi wajah Baekhyun dan dia menerima pujian dari Yixing karena perbuatannya itu. Ketika menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun dan apa saja yang dia katakan padanya di toilet waktu itu mereka bertemu tadi, Luhan menerima pujian dari Yixing. Bahkan, justru Yixing-lah yang tidak bisa menahan emosinya dan langsung ingin mengejar Baekhyun untuk menendang pantatnya berkali-kali. Di waktu yang bersamaan, Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari ruangan khusus bersama sekelompok orang. Yixing dan Luhan kaget serta langsung menutup mulut mereka saat melihat siapa yang menyertai Baekhyun. Di antara mereka ada Jang Dong Gun dan Park Jin Young. Jang Dong Gun bukanlah orang sembarangan. Dia adalah bintang papan atas sekaligus aktor paling tampan abad ini. Park Jin Young adalah sutradara film ternama yang tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata di Korea. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau rupanya sekarang Baekhyun sudah satu level dengan dua orang penting itu.

Tanpa disadari, Yixing dan Luhan sama-sama kehilangan energi mereka.

' _Itu Jang Dong Gun?'_

' _Kalau dia? Dia Park Jin Young, sang sutradara, kan?'_

' _Apa? Aktor tertampan abad ini?'_

' _Dia benar sutradara yang ternama dan diakui di mana-mana itu, kan?'_

Sebenarnya mereka ingin mengajukan semua pertanyaan itu, tapi tentu saja tidak bisa. Mereka berdua sama-sama kehilangan kesadaran dan merasa sangat malu hingga ingin rasanya menggali lubang untuk mengubur diri sendiri.

.

.

.

' _Ah! Kepalaku sakit sekali.'_

Luhan berusaha memikirkan nama lain yang bisa dia ajak bermalam di hotel, tapi di antara mereka tidak ada yang bisa dianggap cukup dekat. Bisa saja dia dengan baik hati menawarkan voucher menginap itu pada teman yang belum lama ini menikah, supaya mereka bisa menikmati malam romantis bersama, tapi... kalau kuberikan pada teman-temanku yang usia pernikahannya baru sekitar enam bulan sampai satu tahun, apakah akan berguna untuk mereka? Mereka masih bisa menciptakan malam 'panas' kapan pun dan di mana pun, kan? Jadi sepertinya tidak perlu pergi ke hotel segala.

' _Hm... apa aku berikan pada abeoji saja? Betul juga. Sepertinya akan lebih baik kalau kuberikan pada abeoji dan eomma saja.'_

Ayah dan ibu Luhan tinggal di Rumah Beras, di Deoksan. Mereka tidak menghabiskan seluruh waktu untuk bekerja, tapi mereka tetap menyempatkan diri untuk berwisata. Apalagi, jika dibandingkan dengan orang-orang yang tinggal di kota, belakangan ini orang-orang yang tinggal di desa lebih sering berwisata. Ibarat kata, sekarang ini mereka hanya tinggal menikmati hasil jerih payah mereka selama ini. Mereka bisa menikmati pertunjukkan seni di Gwangju, pergi ke Museum Keramik China di Icheon, Daejeon Expo, dan memetik jeruk di Pulau Jeju waktu musim dingin. Lalu di musim gugur mereka bisa menikmati bunga-bunga berguguran, di musim panas mereka bisa berjemur, dan di musim semi mereka bisa menikmati bunga-bunga bermekaran. Seperti, diantaranya seluruh tempat yang ada di penjuru Korea, hanya Blue House (Kediaman resmi Presiden Korea) lah yang belum sempat mereka kunjungi. Rasanya cukup pantas kalau kali ini voucher menginap itu Luhan berikan pada kedua orang tuanya, sebagai salah satu bukti pengabdian anak pada orang tua.

Tanpa menunda-nunda, Luhan langsung menghubungi Rumah Beras.

"Abeoji. Ini aku."

[Iya. Ada apa? Kau ada masalah?]

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana di sana?"

[Di sini juga tidak ada masalah apa-apa.]

"Abeoji... aku baru saja memenangkan voucher menginap di hotel."

[Voucher menginap?]

Karena sudah tahu kalau anaknya sering memenangkan banyak hadiah, Sang Ayah pun terdengar tidak terkejut sama sekali.

"Iya. Aku ingin memberikannya pada abeoji dan eomma saja."

[Di mana? Seoul?]

"Iya. Hotel yang paling bagus di seluruh penjuru Korea, Abeoji."

[Kau saja yang pergi.]

"Aku malas kalau harus pergi sendirian."

[Kalau begitu ajak saja temanmu.]

"Sudahlah, Abeoji. Aku ingin memberikan ini pada abeoji dan eomma. Anggap saja sebagai tanga baktiku."

[Saat ini saja kau juga sudah berbakti pada kami. Memangnya untuk kapan?]

"Pokoknya bisa dipakai sampai sebelum tanggal 25 bulan ini."

[Waktunya mepet sekali.]

"Abeoji dan eomma bisa datang di akhir pekan."

[Akhir pekan? Tidak bisa.]

"Kenapa?"

[Kami mau pergi ke Gunung Geumgang.]

' _Gunung Geumgang? Mereka berwisata sampai ke Korea Utara.'_

"Kalau begitu sempatkan saja datang di hari kerja. Sekitar dua hari."

[Bagaimana mungkin kami meninggalkan toko di hari kerja?]

"Sesekali saja, Abeoji. Sayang kalau voucher ini terbuang percuma?"

[Kau saja yang pergi.]

"Tidak ada yang bisa menemaniku, Abeoji."

[Dia mengajak kita ke mana, memangnya?]

Suara Ibu yang ada di sebelah Ayah terdengar dengan jelas. Ayah memberikan teleponnya kepada Ibu. Luhan kembali mengulang penjelasan yang sudah diberikan pada ayahnya tadi dan menambahkan akan sangat sayang kalau voucher menginap itu dibiarkan begitu saja dan tidak digunakan sama sekali. Tapi jawaban ayah Luhan tetap sama.

[Bagaimana mungkin kita istirahat di hari kerja? Tidak bisa.]

"Bagaimana kalau tidak usah pergi ke Gunung Geumgang?"

[Kami harus pergi ke Gunung Geumgang. Kami sudah terlanjur membayar.]

Karena tahu watak ayahnya, Luhan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan dan mengatakan kalau dia akan mengatasi hal ini sendiri lalu menutup teleponnya.

' _Ah... ada-ada saja.'_

Tadinya Luhan berpikir bahwa dia akan memanfaatkan voucher hotel itu untuk bersenang-senang, tapi sekarang dia justru merasa bahwa voucher itu seakan tidak ada gunanya.

' _Bagaimana kalau voucher itu kuanggap tidak ada saja? Aaah... entahlah! Aku bisa gila!'_

Raut wajah Luhan menggambarkan kebingungannya.

Luhan pun menghubungi salah satu teman, Kwanghee.

"Ini aku. Luhan."

[Iya. Ada apa Luhan?]

"Hmm... kau ada acara apa akhir pekan ini?"

[Aku ada pelatihan. Kenapa?]

"Ya sudah. Hati-hati kalau begitu."

Luhan mencoba menghubungi Joong ki.

"Joong Ki, kau menganggapku sebagai apa?"

[Kau? Tentu saja kau teman baikku. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya?]

"Akhir minggu ini kau ada acara apa?"

[Lho? Memangnya kau belum tahu?]

"Tahu tentang apa?"

[Aku akhir pekan ini akan menikah, tahu.]

' _Argh! Sial...'_

Luhan kemudian mencoba menghubungi Hyungwon.

"Hyungwon."

[Ya.]

"Kau mau tidur denganku? Aku yang menyediakan kamar hotelnya."

[Ya! Kau sudah gila?]

"Iya. Aku memang sudah gila."

.

.

.

Luhan memasuki kamar hotel sendirian dan meletakkan barang bawaannya. Benar-benar sendirian tanpa teman. Luhan tidak pernah menyangka kalau kamar yang dijadikan hadiah, dan akan ditinggalinya selama akhir pekan, ternyata sangatlah luas.

Karena penasaran ingin tahu apa saja yang ada di dalam kamar itu, Luhan pun mengelilinginya. Tentu saja ada kasur, terlihat empuk dan bisa ditiduri lima belas orang. Ada televisi HD yang selama ini dia inginkan untuk dipasang di kamarnya sendiri. Luhan membuka tirai jendela dan melihat jalan setapak tak berujung yang ada di bawah sana. Pandangannya lalu beralih ke kulkas. Di dalamnya ada berbagai macam camilan juga minuman, dan ada sebuah bak mandi besar, yang juga bisa digunakan sebagai spa, di dalam kamar mandi.

' _Hotel ini luar biasa. Semua yang kuinginkan ada di sini.'_

Tidak bisa dimungkiri, semuanya tampak memuaskan, tapi ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa dia nikmati sendirian. Luhan berdiri di tengah-tengah kamar besar itu. Sendirian.

Luhan berharap ada seorang pria berparasut mendarat di kasur kamarnya, seperti adegan sebuah iklan. Seluruh kamar sudah di jelajahinya dalam waktu kurang dari tiga puluh menit. Luhan bertanya-tanya hal apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya. Karena hanya akan tinggal satu malam saja, barang bawaanya pun tidak banyak. Jadi, tidak ada yang perlu ditata untuk sekadar mengisi waktu.

Luhan mengambil brosur Hotel Arizona dari dalam tasnya. Brosur itu dia dapatkan dari Agen Perjalanan Orion. Ada beberapa voucehr tambahan yang bisa digunakan kalau dia ingin menggunakan beberapa fasilitas hotel.

' _Voucher untuk kolam renang dan gym. Mungkin lebih baik aku berenang saja.'_

Niat itu dibatalkannya, karena Luhan baru ingat kalau dirinya tidak menyiapkan dan tidak membawa celana renang sama sekali. Pasti konyol kalau dia sampai harus menyewa celana renang dari hotel. _'Bagaimana kalau ternyata tidak ada? Untuk apa aku ke kolam renang? Tiket kolam renang ini sia-sia'._ Selain voucher kolam renang, Luhan pun merasa voucher untuk menggunakan gym sia-sia karena dia kurang suka berolahraga. Dia terus memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan, setidaknya untuk mengisi waktu sampai makan malam, yang masih empat jam lagi.

' _Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?'_

Luhan duduk terdiam di salah satu sisi tempat tidur. Akhirnya dia pun mengeluarkan laptop dari dalam tasnya.

' _Mungkin sebaiknya aku menulis saja...'_

Saat ini Yixing sedang 'dikurung' di sebuah kondominium yang ada di Pulau Jeju untuk mnegerjakan naskah mini serinya. Luhan sendiri belum pernah ditawari tempat khusus yang bisa dia gunakan untuk menulis naskah. Sampai sekarang saja Luhan belum pernah berwisata. Menurutnya, untuk bisa menulis dengan baik, tempat menulis juga menjadi faktor yang cukup penting. Itulah alasan mengapa banyak penulis sering berwisata: mencari pengalaman dan suasana baru, serta agar mengalami banyak hal baru. Selama ini yang Luhan jadikan sebagai tempat menulis adalah kamarnya sendiri, yang biasa-biasa saja dan tidak terlalu besar. Luhan tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa kalau pada akhirnya tidak ada yang mengenal dirinya.

Saat ini sebenarnya Luhan sedang menyiapkan sebuah skenario film dan juga mengerjakan naskah drama. Dia selalu melihat pekerjaannya ini sebagai sebuah tantangan, tantangan yang sudah dijalaninya selama 4 tahun. Banyak yang bilang kalau usia 28 tahun, usianya saat ini, adalah usia yang sebenarnya sudah pantas untuk menikah, tapi Luhan belum serius memikirkannya.

Dia ingin menjadikan profesi barunya sekarang ini sebagai jalan baru dalam kehidupannya. Hal itu jugalah yang membuatnya mengundurkan diri dari tempat kerjanya. Paman dan bibinya sempat mempertanyakan keputusannya itu dan mereka ingin tahu apakah Luhan sudah menyadari bahwa menjadi penulis itu tidak akan mudah dan bukankah akan lebih mudah kalau dia terus bekerja dan menjalani kehidupan dengan seseorang nanti, karena siapa tahu Luhan bisa menemukan pasangan hidupnya di tempat kerjanya yang dulu.

Sebenarnya pemikiran itu tidak salah, apalagi, kalau dipikir-pikir, bisa jadi inilah pilihan yang paling aman. Tapi Luhan tidak mau, karena sejak duduk di bangku JHS dia sudah ingin menjadi penulis. Luhan pernah mencoba peruntungannya dengan mengikuti lomba Sastra Musim Semi waktu dia duduk di kelas dua SHS, tapi dia gagal. Selain lomba itu, dia pun mengikuti lomba lain. Walaupun terus gagal, Luhan tidak pernah menyerah.

"Abeoji, aku berniat untuk keluar dari perusahaan tempatku bekerja."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin menulis."

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya. Aku akan belajar bagaimana cara menulis yang benar."

"Kalau begitu, lakukanlah. Kau sudah menjadi seorang anak yang baik dengan cara selalu menuruti perintahku dan ibumu sampai kau lulus kuliah. Sekarang... lakukan apa yang kau mau."

Selepas dari bangku kuliah, Luhan langsung diterima bekerja di sebuah perusahaan yang sedang berkembang. Waktu itu usianya 24 tahun. Di saat dia memutuskan keluar dari tempat kerjanya untuk belajar menulis, Sang Ayah tidak melarangnya. Justru sebaliknya, dia memberi Luhan dukungan penuh. Keputusan itu sudah dijalaninya selama empat tahun. Dan, selama itu pun, ayah Luhan tidak pernah menekan Luhan sekali pun. Beliau menunggu dalam diam.

' _Kali ini... aku harus berhasil. Aku pasti bisa membuat sebuah karya yang menakjubkan.'_

Luhan yakin kalau kali ini dia akan berhasil. Kalimat demi kalimat mengalir dengan mudah dari kepalanya. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi Luhan. Akhirnya dia bisa melanjutkan tulisannya yang selama kurang lebih sepuluh hari tidak mengalami kemajuan. Tentu saja hal ini membuatnya bersemangat. Luhan terus memainkan jemarinya di atas keyboard laptopnya, bebas dan tanpa batas.

Duduk dan terus menulis di depan layar laptop selama lima jam nonstop, tanpa istirahat, membuat bahu, leher bagian belakang dan tentu saja tangan Luhan mati rasa. Walaupun begitu, dia merasa puas dengan apa yang baru saja dia kerjakan. Seandainya setiap hari dia bisa menulis dengan baik seperti hari ini, dia pasti tidak perlu berkejar-kejaran dengan deadline.

' _Kalau saja uangku banyak, aku akan pergi ke tempat sebagus ini hanya untuk menulis.'_

Bagaimanapun juga, uang tetap berbicara. Impian itu akan tetap menjadi angan-angan Luhan saja karena dia tidak memiliki uang sebanyak itu.

Luhan merasa sekujur tubuhnya pegal. Tapi dia senang karena akhirnya naskahnya mengalami perkembangan. Luhan melakukan peregangan dan memijat-mijat lengannya selama beberapa saat. Matanya tertuju pada pemandangan di luar jendelanya. Ada sebuah jalan setapak yang bisa dia gunakan untuk berjalan kaki. Jalan itu terlihat indah di bawah temaramnya cahaya lampu. Karena ingin menikmati keindahan jalan setapak itu, Luhan melangkahkan kakinya ke balkon. Tadi siang jalan itu terlihat sepi dan biasa-biasa saja. Tapi sekarang, karena hari sudah berganti malam, jalan itu terlihat lebih cantik dan elegan. Luhan baru sadar kalau saat ini sudah malam. Dia lupa menyalakan lampu kamarnya, yang sejujurnya membuat kamarnya sendiri terlihat agak menyeramkan.

Luhan kembali masuk ke dalam kamar untuk menyalakan lampu dan tiba-tiba teringat pada Howon.

' _Kira-kira... Howon mau tidak ya, datang ke sini?'_

Tidak ada salahnya meminta Howon menemaninya malam ini. Mereka sudah berteman lama. Tepatnya, Howon adalah teman Luhan sejak kecil. Mereka berasal dari desa yang sama. Luhan tinggal di Rumah Beras dan bertetangga dengan Howon yang orang tuanya memiliki toko daging. Howon juga selalu ada di sampingnya sejak dirinya mulai hidup di Seoul – sejak Luhan diterima di sebuah perguruan tinggi sampai akhirnya bekerja. Hubungan mereka sudah lebih dari sekedar teman biasa. Mereka sudah seperti saudara kandung yang saling merepotkan satu sama lain, tanpa basa basi.

Sebelum Luhan berangkat, Howon sempat bertanya apakah dirinya pernah berniat mengajak si bajiangan Jongin untuk bermalam bersamanya di hotel ini. Tentu saja Luhan berkata tidak.

' _Sebaiknya aku hubungi Hoya saja.'_

[Luhan...]

"Kau sudah selesai kerja, kan?"

Howon bekerja di sebuah pabrik mobil dan jam kerjanya menggunakan sistem shift. Biasanya shift yang dijalaninya berganti-gantian: setelah satu minggu shift pagi, minggu berikutnya Howon akan mendapat giliran untuk shift malam. Kalau tidak salah... minggu lalu Howon shift malam, jadi minggu ini...shift pagi dan pasti sudah selesai.

[Sudah.]

"Datanglah ke Hotel Arizona dan temani aku di sini."

[Tidak bisa. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Busan.]

"Busan? Untuk apa?"

[Ini urusan kerja, Luhan.]

"Kapan kau akan kembali?"

[Besok malam.]

Besok malam? Luhan sudah pulang.

"Baiklah hati-hati di jalan. Aku tutup teleponnya."

Ponsel Luhan berdering. Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan melihat nama yang tertera di layar: 'Si Bajingan Jongin'. Luhan menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

' _Rupanya dia tidak kenal kata menyerah.'_

Alih-alih mengabaikan panggilan Jongin, Luhan malah mengangkatnya.

"Halo."

[Luhan?]

Luhan menjawab dengan nada datar, "Iya. Ini aku."

[Kenapa susah sekali menghubungimu?]

"O, ya? Aku sibuk sekali."

[Aku mencoba menghubungimu berkali-kali, tahu.]

"O, ya?" Luhan terus menjawab dengan datar.

[Kau sedang ada di mana?]

"Di sebuah tempat."

[Di mana?]

"Di mana? Mm.. ngomong-ngomong ada apa menghubungiku?"

[Oh itu. Bukannya waktu itu kau mengajakku pergi ke sebuah tempat?]

"Ke mana?" Luhan pura-pura tidak paham apa yang di bicarakan Jongin.

[Ke hotel... kalau tidak salah Hotel Arizona. Kau mendapatkan hadiah voucher menginap di sana kan?]

"Oo... yang itu."

[Iya.]

"Aku pergi sendiri, akhirnya."

[Apa? Kau sudah pergi ke sana?]

"Iya."

[Kau sedang di sana ya?]

' _Jangan coba-coba kau datang ke sini!'_

"Kau tidak perlu datang kemari."

[Kenapa memangnya?] Jongin bertanya dengan nada kecewa.

"Karena aku tidak sedang sendirian."

[Kau bersama Yixing?]

"Ti...dak."

Lewat nada bicaranya, Luhan seperti ingin menekankan _'memangnya aku sudah gila pergi ke tempat seperti ini bersama Yixing.'_

[Kalau begitu kau sedang bersama siapa?]

"Seorang pria." Luhan menjawab dengan sombong.

[Apa? Pria? Siapa dia?]

Jongin terkejut dan terdengar seperti sesak napas. Luhan melangkah keluar menuju balkon.

[Kau pergi ke hotel bersama pria lain?]

Seperti ingin memastikan Luhan masih waras atau tidak, Jongin kembali bertanya.

"Iya. Aku datang dengan pria lain."

[Seperti apa dia?]

"Kalaupun aku jelaskan, apakah kau akan mengerti, Jongin-ssi?"

[Ya! Jangan bercanda. Aku ini sedang marah padamu. Jangan pernah mempermainkan perasaanku.]

' _Marah, dia bilang? Untuk apa?'_

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda."

Luhan bisa merasakan darahnya mulai mendidih. Dia tidak peduli Jongin marah-marah.

[Kau benar-benar ke sana bersama pria lain?]

"Tentu saja aku datang bersama pria lain. Bagaimana mungkin aku datang ke hotel semacam Hotel Arizona ini sendirian."

[Rupanya kau sudah tidak ingin melihatku lagi, ya?]

"Jongin-ssi... aku senang akhirnya Jongin-ssi paham maksudku."

[Ya! Xi Luhan! Kau mempermainkan aku? Aku kan sudah bilang. Jangan bercanda.] Tiba-tiba Jongin bicara dengan nada tinggi.

Luhan tidak paham kenapa di dunia ini ada bajingan macam ini. Rasanya ingin sekali berteriak untuk memintanya diam dan tidak usah berkata apa-apa lagi. Apalagi setelah Luhan meliat sendiri apa yang terjadi di bandara beberapa waktu lalu. Luhan hanya bisa memandang layar teleponnya dengan penuh emosi. Dia ingin Jongin merasakan kemarahan yang dia rasakan.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak bercanda."

[Apa pekerjaan pria itu? Seberapa hebatnya dia?] Jongin kembali berteriak.

" Dia pria yang tampan. Aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama."

Jongin terdiam beberapa saat setelah mendengar jawaban Luhan yang dinilainya hanya omong kosong.

[...lalu... apa yang sedang kau lakukan bersama pria itu?]

' _Menurutmu apa lagi, bajingan?'_

"Kau yakin ingin tahu?" Luhan menjawab tanpa ragu.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan aku lakukan bersama pria tampan itu di dalam kamar hotel? Bukankah kau seharusnya tahu apa yang akan kami lakukan? Aku yakin pria itu akan mengganas ketika ada di kamar hotel."

Luhan melanjutkan permainannya. _'Memangnya cuma kau yang bisa? Aku juga bisa. Beribu-ribu kali lebih baik dibandingkan kau.'_

[Yaaa! Xi Luhan!]

Karena teriakan Jongin keras sekali, Luhan seakan bisa merasakan kehadiran Jongin disampingnya. Seolah-olah Jongin bisa keluar dari ponsel yang sedang Luhan pegang.

"Sepertinya begitu aku masuk kamar dia akan langsung menyeretku ke tempat tidur. Waah... rasanya... pasti akan luar biasa. Aku tidak sabar."

Luhan meneruskan bicaranya. Kali ini dengan suaranya yang sengau seperti sedang melakukan sesuatu.

"Omo... Ah..."

Luhan mencium punggung tangannya dan mengeluarkan suara desahan seperti sedang menerima ciuman maut dari seorang pria.

"Hmm... Ah... Mmm..."

Luhan kembali mendesah dan kali ini terdengar seperti akan menyudahi sesi ciumannya.

"Omo omo... Kau ingin lagi? Aku lelah... Aaah... kau nakal!"

Luhan meneruskan aktingnya. Dia begitu mendalami perannya sampai-sampai dia benar-benar membayangkan ada seorang pria yang menyeretnya ke tempat tidur. Jongin menutup teleponnya.

' _Kenapa dia harus menutup teleponnya? Pertunjukkan dariku kan, belum selesai.'_

Luhan membayangkan suara desahan yang dikeluarkannya tadi dan tersenyum. Tanpa disadarinya, Luhan saat ini sedang bertatapan dengan seorang pria yang sedang berada di teras kamar sebelah. Jarak mereka hanya terpisah lima puluh cm. Pria itu tampak menikmati pertunjukkan Luhan tadi.

' _Mati aku!'_

Luhan buru-buru masuk ke dalam kamar.

' _Ahhh... Memalukan sekali.'_

Luhan bisa merasakan sekujur tubuhnya, dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, memerah karena malu. Sambil menggenggam erat ponselnya, Luhan meloncat-loncat di dalam kamarnya.

' _Sejak kapan pria itu memperhatikan aku?'_ Luhan sama sekali tidak sadar kalau ada yang menyaksikan pertunjukkannya tadi.

' _Aaah... apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

Luhan kehilangan kemampuan untuk bicara. Dia merasakan panas menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, rasa panas karena menahan malu.

' _Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak perlu merasa malu. Tidak perlu. Pria itu kan bukan siapa-siapa.'_

Luhan berusaha menenangkan dirinya berkali-kali dengan mengatakan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tidak akan ada hal lain yang terjadi.

' _Ak! Aku bisa gila kalau begini terus. Ah...'_

Luhan membutuhkan waktu satu jam untuk menenangkan diri dan mengembalikan bentuk mukanya seperti sebelumnya. Berkali-kali Luhan berkata. _'Semuanya akan baik-baik saja',_ seakan sedang menghafalkan mantra. Tiba-tiba Luhan teringat tatapan mata pria tadi. Walau singkat, Luhan tetap bisa mendapat gambaran jelas bentuk mata, hidung, hingga bibir pria itu.

' _Pria yang... tampan...'_

Waktu yang terlalu singkat membuat Luhan tidak bisa mengingat bentuk wajah pria itu dengan detail, namun ia tahu pasti bahwa pria itu tampan.

' _Sepertinya bukan orang Korea.'_

Kalaupun dia keturunan Korea, wajahnya terlalu tampan. Di atas rata-rata. Tapi, kalau benar dia bukan orang Korea, Luhan tidak perlu terlalu malu. Kalau dia orang Korea, akan lebih malu. _'Hah, tetap saja aku malu. Tidak ada bedanya.'_

Luhan takut ketidakberuntungan akan kembali berpihak padanya dan membuatnya terpaksa bertemu lagi dengan pria itu kalau dia keluar kamar.

' _Tapi aku kan harus makan. Apa... aku harus menyamar dulu? Tapi bagaimana caranya? Dari mana aku bisa mendapatkan rambut palsu?'_

Luhan mengambil kunci dan berjalan menuju pintu. Dia menjulurkan lehernya dan mencoba memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Waktu yang tepat! Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, dia melesat seperti anak panah menuju lift. Sampai pintu lift tertutup, Luhan berdoa agar jangan sampai dia bertemu siapa pun. Untungnya dia tidak bertemu lelaki yang menginap di kamar sebelah, atau siapa pun juga. Luhan langsung menuju restoran yang menyajikan menu western.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Hai ^^

Maaf gak bisa fast update dan chapter ini Sehun cuma nongol sedikit banget.

Aku takut kalian bosen kalau bacanya kepanjangan.

Tenang aja, next chapt Sehun udah bakalan beredar di kehidupan Luhan kok, wkwk.

Aku berusaha membuat ff ini berasa feel Yaoi-nya tanpa terlalu banyak mengubah cerita asli dari novel yang ada.

Dan kenapa ff ini ngga dibikin GS aja? Karena aku bukan penikmat GS.

Aku gak benci GS lho yaa..

Aku menghargai pilihan setiap orang kok. Tapi yaa itu tadi, aku gak bisa baca apalagi nulis GS.

Maaf kalo aku kebanyakan bacot.

Intinya, maaf kalo typo masih bertebaran, dan terima kasih banget buat kalian yang udah mau baca, baik itu yang siders atau pun kalian yang udah review, apalagi yang sampai fave dan follow .

:*

.

Mind to review?

.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Last 2%**

 **[Remake Hunhan Version]**

::

Story By **Kim Rang**

Sehun - Luhan

Other Exo Member, etc.

Genre : Yaoi, BL, Romance

Rate T

::

Oh Sehun milik Luhan

Luhan milik Oh Sehun

::

.

.

.

Sehun yang sedang menikmati makan malam bersama kakak sepupu beserta suaminya, melihat seseorang melangkah masuk ke dalam restoran tempat mereka makan. Senyum tersungging di wajahnya. Sehun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria yang duduk agak jauh dari dirinya itu.

' _Aku yakin pria itu akan mengganas ketika ada di kamar hotel.'_

Kalimat yang menjadi bagian dari pertunjukkan Luhan tadi terus terngiang-ngiang di dalam kepalanya.

Karena masih ada waktu sampai kakak sepupu beserta suaminya sampai di hotel, Sehun keluar ke teras. Ada suara-suara yang membuatnya cukup penasaran. Setelah mencoba mencari ke berbagai arah, Sehun melihat seorang pria yang sedang berbicara di telepon. Dia terlihat cantik untuk ukuran pria, dan juga seksi. Dan, yang menjadi bahan pembicaraannya pun terdengar menarik.

' _Tentu saja aku datang bersama pria lain. Bagaimana mungkin aku datang ke hotel semacam Hotel Arizona ini sendirian.'_

Mendengar seseorang berkata seperti itu membuat Sehun hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak. Pria cantik itu berkata tidak mungkin kalau dirinya datang ke Hotel Arizona ini sendirian. Dia berbicara seolah-olah dia datang bersama pasangan prianya, tanpa sadar kalau tamu yang tinggal di kamar sebelahnya sedang memperhatikannya.

' _Sepertinya begitu aku masuk kamar dia akan langsung menyeretku ke tempat tidur. Waah... rasanya... pasti akan luar biasa. Aku tidak sabar.'_

Ketika bicara dengan suara sengaunya, pria cantik itu terdengar seakan dia baru saja menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasihnya di tempat tidur. Tapi melihat pakaian yang dikenakannya, sepertinya tidak ada yang terjadi, karena pakaiannya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kalau dia baru saja bergulat di tempat tidur. Itulah kenapa Sehun penasaran apa yang sebenarnya sedang dibicarakan pria cantik itu. Dan, tanpa diduga pria cantik itu mulai mencium punggung tangannya sambil mendesah.

' _Hmm... Ah... Mmm...'_

Desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar nyata. Seperti sedang benar-benar berciuman. Hal itu membuat Sehun semakin penasaran. Sampai akhirnya Sehun pun sampai pada kesimpulan kalau sebenarnya pria cantik itu datang sendirian ke Hotel Arizona ini.

' _Omo omo... Kau ingin lagi? Aku lelah... Aaah... kau nakal!'_

Pria cantik itu meneruskan aktingnya seolah-olah ada seseorang yang menggendongnya menuju tempat tidur.

Sudah lama sekali Sehun tidak merasakan apa yang dia rasakan saat itu: penasaran. Dia pun menikmati apa yang dia saksikan dan terus memandangi pria cantik itu.

Lawan bicara pria cantik itu tampaknya marah, karena dialah yang terlebih dahulu mengakhiri pembicaraan. Melihat pria cantik itu mengutuk lawan bicaranya membuat Sehun tersenyum, kian lebar.

Sehun semakin penasaran. Siapa pria cantik itu, apa yang membuatnya melakukan hal itu, dan orang macam apa yang membuat pria cantik itu penuh kemarahan. Dan, ketika pandangan mereka beradu, Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau mata pria cantik seperti rusa. Sangat cantik. Ketika terkejut, pria cantik itu terlihat semakin cantik. Seperti di film kartun, wajahnya mulai memerah, mulai dari dahi lalu turun sampai lehernya. Pria cantik itu tampak terkejut dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sehun menyesal karena membiarkan pria cantik itu pergi begitu saja. Dan sekarang... pria cantik duduk di sana. Seorang diri.

"Maafkan aku Sehun." Mendengar suara Jaejoong, Sehun pun memandang Jaejoong.

Jaejong adalah suami Yunho, kakak sepupunya. Dari dulu Yunho tidak pernah berfikir tentang pernikahan. Jaejoong menjadi pria yang membuatnya ingin menikah. Sebuah episode yang sedang Sehun ingat-ingat.

Waktu itu Yunho dan Jaejoong berbulan madu ke Amerika dan mengunjungi Danau Walden. Di saat yang sama, Walden Group sedang memperingati ulang tahun mereka yang ke lima puluh, dan mereka menjadikan Yunho dan Jaejoong, pengantin baru, sebagai tamu kehormatan. Saat itu Sehun juga hadir. Yunho yang sibuk menyambut tamu-tamu datang meminta Sehun mendampingi Jaejoong. Acara itu juga dihadiri Hani, wanita yang pernah sangat Yunho cintai, namun mencampakkan Yunho begitu saja. Di acara itu, Hani pun cukup berani menggoda Yunho di depan Jeajoong, yang tidak akan bisa memafkan tindakan Hani itu.

"Sehun."

"Ya."

"Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Hani. Bisa tolong kau bantu terjemahkan."

"Tentu saja."

"Tolong terjemahkan kata per kata."

"Baik."

"Tolong sampaikan padanya agar ia segera menyingkirkan tangannya dari paha suamiku. Kalau tidak, aku yang akan menyingkirkannya sendiri."

Sehun hampir tersedak sampanye yang baru akan diminumnya, ketika mendengar apa yang Jaejoong sampaikan. Mata Yunho bersinar menyorotkan kemenangan.

Sehun pun langsung menyampaikan peringatan Jaejoong pada Hani. Perubahan raut wajah Hani tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata.

"Tuan Muda. Tolong sampaikan satu lagi. Katakan padanya kalau aku sama sekali tidak bercanda dengan apa yang kukatakan tadi."

Sehun kembali menerjemahkan apa yang Jaejoong sampaikan. Dengan penuh amarah, Hani berdiri kemudian menghampiri Jaejoong dan menghinanya. Yunho yang melihat apa yang Hani lakukan langsung memberikan peringatan.

"Tadi Hani menghinamu dengan mengatakan kalau kepalamu kosong, jadi tampaknya Yunho mengusirnya dari sini karena dia sembarangan menghinamu."

Dengan raut puas, Jaejoong mengajak Sehun bersulang.

"Malam yang indah ya, Sehun."

"Untukku, kakak ipar lebih indah. Menakjubkan."

"Aku rasa, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan hal itu."

Mereka berdua menikmati sampanye dan lupa akan keberadaan Hani yang sudah diusir dari tempat acara. Di saat itulah, keinginan Sehun untuk menikah pertama kali muncul. Dia ingin menikah dengan pria secantik dan sehebat Jaejoong, yang dinilainya ceria dan sangat menyenangkan. Kalau bisa menemukan seseorang seperti Jaejoong, dia berniat menikahinya.

Di hadapan Jaejoong, Yunho berubah, dari seekor singa menjadi seekor kucing. Pernikahan mereka sudah berjalan selama enam tahun dan perasaan Jaejoong terhadap Yunho tidak berubah. Sehun ingin merasakan cinta yang Yunho dan Jaejoong rasakan.

"Kenapa kau harus tinggal di hotel?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin mendengar Chaerin menyuruhku menikah."

"Kau kan tahu, kalau Chaerin tidak akan menyerah begitu saja? Sebelum kau kembali ke Amerika, sempatkanlah untuk mampir dan tidur di rumah. Satu malam saja."

Mendengar permintaan Jaejoong , Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Mmm... sepertinya aku akan tinggal di Korea lebih lama lagi."

Sehun belum memutuskan sampai kapan dia akan tinggal di Korea.

"Kalau begitu, sempurna! Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di Korea sampai proses pengumpulan skenario selesai? Kau juga bisa ikut terlibat dalam proses penilaiannya. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah."

Tanpa ragu-ragu, Sehun mengiyakan permintaan Yunho. Pada awalnya, Sehun berencana kembali ke Amerika menjelang akhir bulan. Tapi sekarang rencana itu berubah tanpa alasan yang jelas. Keputusan yang dia ambil secara spontan.

"Tapi... kau yakin tidak apa-apa meninggalkan kantor begitu saja?" tanya Yunho.

"Ada Nickhun. Aku rasa dia bisa mengatasi semuanya."

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Kalau bisa, tingallah di sini sampai ulang tahun pertama Yunjae." Pinta Jaejoong.

Mendengar permintaan Jaejoong, Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum.

Yunjae adalah anak pertama Yunho dan Jaejoong. Setelah menikah selama lima tahun, mereka pun akhirnya dikaruniai seorang anak. Dulu Jaejoong berfikir bahwa dirinya sama seperti laki-lain yang tidak akan bisa memiliki keturunan dan sempat menyerah. Yunho pun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dan Jaejoong bahwa tanpa anak pun mereka pasti tetap bisa hidup bahagia. Setelah memutuskan untuk menyerah dan menjalani hari-hari dengan biasa, sebuah keajaiban muncul dan Jaejoong dikabarkan hamil. Mendengar berita itu, seluruh kerabat Walden Group berkumpul dan mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan kegembiraan Jaejoong yang akhirnya bisa mendapatkan keturunan.

"Kau masih senang hidup sendiri?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku masih belum bisa menemukan sosok seperti kakak ipar."

"Kau tidak akan bisa menemukannya, karena tidak ada lagi sosok seperti Jaejoong."

Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang mengambil kesimpulan sendiri.

"Sehun... Sebenarnya, kadang-kadang aku berharap kau tidak akan mengakhiri kesendirianmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tampan. Keren. Jadi kalau akhirnya kau menemukan sosok yang kau cari, aku mungkin akan merasa iri."

"Sayang, kau kurang puas denganku?"

Tiba-tiba Yunho melirik Jaejoong dan bertanya.

"Apakah menurutmu hal itu akan mungkin terjadi?"

Jaejoong berhasil mendinginkan tatapan mata Yunho yang terlihat sedikit cemburu.

"Tidak ada pria lain yang bisa menggantikanmu. Kau tahu itu."

Melihat kemesraan mereka, Sehun melayangkan pandangannya ke arah pria cantik itu. Pria itu sedang sibuk mengunyah steak pesanannya, dengan bibirnya yang mungil.

"Sepertinya kali ini keberuntungan berpihak padamu."

"Ah, tidak juga. Untuk urusan impor dan distribusinya masih kurang, tapi... untuk urusan investasi, sepertinya sudah cukup memuaskan."

"Itu dia! Sekarang ini biaya yang dikeluarkan untuk membuat film Korea hanya sepersepuluh dari biaya untuk film blockbuster. Untukku... merupakan keajaiban tersendiri ketika orang-orang Korea mencintai film hasil karya negaranya sendiri."

Yunho adalah salah satu Direktur Utama di Walden Korea. Kantor utama Walden Group memang ada di Amerika tapi pendiri perusahaan itu adalah kakek Yunho yang berasal dari Korea, jadi tentu saja perusahaan ini memiliki cabang di Korea. Sehun adalah orang yang menjalankan Walden Pictures, afiliasi Walden Group, dan juga memegang peranan sebagai Direktur dan pemegang saham terbesar. Kali ini dia ingin berinvestasi di banyak negara untuk urusan impor dan distribusi film. Dia ingin mengembangkan Walden Pictures dengan cara mulai memproduksi film mereka sendiri. Itulah alasan Sehun memutuskan untuk tinggal di Korea selama beberapa waktu.

Saat ini dalam rangka ulang tahun mereka, Walden Korea sedang berinvestasi dalam pembuatan film dan menyelenggarakan lomba penulisan skenario. Taidak hanya itu saja, mereka pun sedang menyusun rencana membuat film berdasarkan novel atau komik yang saat ini sudah pada tahap penyaringan dan negosiasi. Sehun-lah yang memiliki ide untuk mengadakan lomba penulisan skenario yang masih tersisa tiga minggu lagi. Untuk urusan film, Sehun jauh lebih berpengalaman dibandingkan Yunho. Belum lagi mereka juga memiliki rencana untuk mendaur film-film luar Korea dan menjadikannya versi Korea.

Yunho dan Sehun sama-sama menyimpan harapan tinggi atas lomba penulisan skenario kali ini, karena mereka pun berharap akan menemukan ide cerita yang bisa dijadikan film. Namun, Sehun ternyata juga punya harapan lain. dia ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan sempurna. Setelah berpisah dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong, Sehun buru-buru naik ke kamarnya dan langsung menuju teras, tapi pria cantik penghuni kamar sebelah itu tidak terlihat.

Seusai makan malam, Jaejoong memesan cheese cake dan teh Earl Grey sebagai pencuci mulut. Ketika Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya, pria yang menghuni kamar di sebelahnya ternyata sudah tidak ada di tempat duduknya. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengejar dan mencari tahu ke mana pria itu pergi, tapi dia tidak mungkin melakukannya karena tindakan itu akan terlihat tidak sopan. Jadi, Sehun terus duduk sampai tiba waktunya dia berpisah dengan sepupu dekatnya itu.

Sehun mengantarkan Yunho dan Jaejoong sampai pintu masuk utama hotel dan menunggu hingga mobil yang mengantar mereka tidak terlihat lagi. Tadi, sebelum membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Sehun sempat memandang pintu kamar sebelah, bertanya-tanya apakah penghuninya ada di dalam. Kalau ingin mengikuti kata hati, sebenarnya dia tidak ingin masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. Dia ingin bertemu pria itu.

Sehun sudah beberapa kali keluar masuk teras kamarnya, tapi pria itu tidak juga terlihat. Dia sibuk bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah pria akan keluar ke terasnya lagi dan apakah mungkin dia bisa bertemu pria cantik itu lagi. Sehun tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukan hal ini.

Sehun memutuskan untuk menyerah setelah menyadari bahwa waktu pun terus berjalan. Sudah pukul sepuluh malam. Sepertinya kemungkinan pria itu keluar lagi ke teras semakin kecil. Dipenuhi rasa kecewa, Sehun membuka kulkas dan mengambil jus jeruk kaleng sambil tetap sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Pertanyaan yang sama terus berdiam di sana: _'apakah aku akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan pria cantik itu?'_

.

.

.

Sementara itu di dalam kamarnya, Luhan sibuk menulis sambil membuka bungkusan dendeng sapi. Luhan senang karena hari ini dia bisa lancar menulis tanpa ada hambatan sedikitpun di dalam kepalanya. Benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan. Atmosfer tempat ini berhasil membuat kalimat demi kalimat mengalir dengan mudah dari kepalanya. Dia tidak pernah menyadari betapa tempat bisa memengaruhi suasana hatinya. Setelah makan malam, suasana hatinya membaik dan dia bisa kembali meneruskan menulis naskah. Luhan menjadikan satu kaleng bir dan dua lembar dendeng sapi sebagai teman menulisnya. Selain itu, di kulkas masih tersedia jus dan beragam minuman dingin, lalu juga ada kacang dan makanan kecil lain. Tanpa dia sadari, tengah malam pun lewat dan hari sudah berganti. Mungkin sebaiknya dia tidur sampai tiba waktunya mengosongkan kamar ini. Tapi Luhan ingin meneruskannya, sampai selesai.

Ponsel Luhan berdering. Awalnya Luhan sudah berniat untuk mengabaikan panggilan itu, kalau-kalau yang menghubunginya adalah Jongin. Ternyata... Yixing.

"Yixing."

[Kau jadi pergi ke hotel itu?]

"Iya. Seru sekali di sini?"

[Kamar di Arizona... bagus sekali, kan?]

"Kamarnya bagus. Dan, aku bisa menulis dengan lancar di sini. Rasanya aku punya energi banyak sekali."

[Wah... pasti kau senang sekali.]

"Iya. Sepertinya itulah kenapa kau harus dikurung di Pulau Jeju ya? Supaya lebih semangat."

[Iya. Benar juga. Dibandingkan dengan menulis di kamar... sepertinya ide mengalir lebih lancar kalau kita menulis di tempat lain. Jadi, dari tadi kau menulis saja?]

"Iya. Lancar tanpa hambatan. Aku juga minum bir dan makan dendeng sapi. O iya... baru pertama kali ini aku makan dendeng sapi. Rasanya agak pedas, tapi enak sekali."

[Tentu saja enak. Makanya mahal.]

"Mahal?"

[Iya. Dendeng sapi itu mahal sekali, tahu...]

"O ya? Tapi sepertinya ini gratis."

[Sepertinya tidak mungkin.]

"Tapi mereka memberikan kamar ini secara gratis untukku. Apa mungkin aku harus mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar yang kumakan atau kuminum di sini?"

[Sepengetahuanku, kau harus membayar untuk makanan yang kau ambil dari kulkas.]

Sepertinya kali ini Yixing tidak sedang sok tahu. Yixing sudah sering berwisata ke luar negeri. Jadi, dibandingkan Luhan, Yixing sudah lebih sering menginap di hotel.

"Aku harus membayar ini semua?" Luhan meletakkan dendeng sapi yang sedang ada di genggamannya.

[Iya. Kau harus membayarnya. Kau makan berapa lembar memangnya?]

"Dendeng sapinya hanya ada dua dan kumakan semuanya."

[Biasanya harga hotel jauh lebih mahal. Kau harus bayar sebanyak yang kau makan.]

"Serius?!"

[Iya. Serius. Kalau tidak percaya, kau hubungi saja informasi. Supaya lebih jelas.]

"Baiklah. Sudah dulu kalau begitu."

Sebelum menghubungi informasi, Luhan terlebih dahulu membuka brosur hotel itu. Siapa tahu ada sedikit informasi yang bisa didapatkannya. Tapi dibrosur itu tidak tertulis harga makanan yang ada di dalam kulkas kamar.

"Kamar ini kan gratis, kenapa aku harus membayar untuk yang kumakan? Bukannya akan lebih baik kalau mereka memberikan semuanya secara gratis? Total."

Luhan menggerutu. Dia memikirkan bagaimana cara menanyakan harga dendeng sapi yang dia makan. Tidak ada cara lain. Luhan mengangkat gagang telepon dan menghubungi informasi.

[Selamat malam. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?]

"Ah iya... saya menerima voucher menginap di hotel ini."

[Bagaimana, Tuan? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?]

"Saya ingin bertanya, apakah makanan yang ada di dalam kulkas ini gratis?"

[Tidak, Tuan. Tuan harus membayar sesuai dengan yang Tuan makan.]

Luhan kebingungan.

"Oh begitu. Boleh saya tahu harganya."

[Untuk bir...]

Setelah mencatat harga makanan dan minuman yang ada di kulkas satu persatu, Luhan hanya bisa menganga.

' _Ya Tuhan. Bagaimana mungkin satu kaleng bir bisa semahal ini? Lebih mahal dibandingkan harga minimarket. Lalu... dendeng... bukan! Bukan dendeng sapi. Memangnya aku mengunyah beberapa lembar cek bank? Tidak hanya itu. Siapa yang akan percaya kalau harga jus jeruk bisa semahal ini. Benar-benar hotel berbintang.'_ Kalau begini caranya, Luhan ingin sekali menulis surat keluhan.

Setelah menutup telepon, Luhan mulai menghitung dengan jari apa saja yang diambilnya dari kulkas tadi. Seharusnya mereka memasang pemberitahuan. Tidak peduli seberapa kesalnya Luhan, hasilnya tetap saja satu kaleng bir, dua lembar dendeng sapi, dan satu botol minuman dingin. Tadi dia juga membuka satu kacang dan hanya menyisakan dua botol minuman dingin di kulkas. Setelah menghitung, Luhan harus membayar lebih dari seratus ribu won. Menyadari jumlah yang harus dibayarnya, Luhan ingin sekali memuntahkan dendeng sapi yang sudah ditelannya.

' _Konyol sekali. Kalau aku beli yang aku makan tadi di supermarket, rasanya tidak sampai 50.000 won.'_

Sebuah ide bagus tiba-tiba menghampiri Luhan. Dia akan pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli semua yang dia makan tadi, tentunya dengan merk yang sama. Beres. Ide yang sangat bagus!

' _Akan menjadi pengeluaran yang tidak penting, tapi daripada aku membiarkan seratus ribu won melayang?'_

Luhan langsung menghafalkan merek bir, jus jeruk, dan kacang yang di makannya tadi. Khusus untuk dendeng sapi, Luhan memasukkan bungkusnya ke dalam tas. Supaya tidak ketahuan, dia mengalungkan tasnya di bahunya, dan cepat-cepat menuju minimarket yang ada di sekitar hotel.

Luhan berhasil mendapatkan bir, jus jeruk, dan kacang dengan merek yang sama. Tapi dia tidak berhasil menemukan dendeng sapi dengan merek yang sama. Dia sudah mengelilingi supermarket itu beberapa kali tapi tetap tidak berhasil menemukannya. Luhan sudah mencoba untuk menunjukkan merek yang dia cari kepada salah satu petugas supermarket itu. Tapi mereka pun tidak bisa membantunya.

"Kami tidak menjual merek ini, Tuan. Ini merek mahal."

Luhan berdecak heran dan akhirnya mengambil dendeng sapi dengan merek yang berbeda, dengan harapan staf hotel tidak akan berhasil membedakannya.

.

.

.

Luhan kembali ke hotel. Dia menengok ke kiri dan kanan untuk memastikan tidak ada yang memperhatikannya, lalu langsung menuju lift yang pintunya sedang terbuka.

Luhan bukan seorang kriminal tapi tingkah lakunya mencurigakan sekali, seperti baru saja melakukan tindak kriminal. Setelah sampai dengan aman di lift, Luhan menghela napas lega sambil berharap staf hotel yang akan membersihkan kamarnya nanti tidak menyadari kalau dendeng sapi yang ada di kamarnya mereknya berbeda.

Sambil memikirkan tindakannya sepanjang malam ini, Luhan merogoh tasnya untuk mencari kunci kamar. Tapi setelah mengaduk-aduk tasnya beberapa kali, dia tidak berhasil menemukan kunci kamarnya.

' _Aku letakkan di mana ya?'_

Luhan membongkar tasnya. Dia kembali mengaduk-aduk tasnya, tapi tetap saja tidak berhasil menemukan benda yang dicarinya.

' _Kenapa tidak ada, ya?'_

Pantang menyerah, Luhan kembali merogoh ke bagian terdalam tasnya. Mungkin saja, dia kurang teliti. Akhirnya dia mengeluarkan barang yang ada di tasnya satu per satu. Bir, kacang, jus jeruk, minuman dingin, sampai dendeng sapi pun dia keluarkan dari tasnya. Dompet, ponsel, dan minyak wangi yang selalu dibawanya ke mana-mana juga dia keluarkan. Tanpa kecuali. Tetap tidak ada.

' _Jangan-jangan... Aku lupa. Sepertinya, aku tidak membawanya.'_

Luhan ingat. Dia mencoba merangkai berbagai kejadian yang dia alami tadi, seakan merangkai potongan-potongan puzzle. Karena tadi terburu-buru pergi ke supermarket, dia lupa membawa kunci kamarnya. Jadi, sekarang... Luhan terkunci di luar kamarnya.

' _Aku bisa gila!'_

Dia bisa saja turun menuju meja informasi dan bercerita kalau kuncinya tidak sengaja tertinggal di dalam kamar. Bukan hanya memalukan, Luhan yakin kalau mereka akan menganggapnya kampungan.

' _Sepertinya aku tidak cocok tinggal di hotel.'_

Di saat Luhan sedang merasa putus asa, tiba-tiba pintu kamar sebelah terbuka dan seorang pria tampak terburu-buru keluar. Luhan yang sedang duduk berlutut tidak bisa melihat wajah pria itu dengan jelas. Dari sudut pandangnya, pria itu sepertinya tinggi sekali, karena kakinya terlihat panjang. Ketika Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, di saat yang sama pria itu menoleh dan memandangnya. Mereka bertatapan.

' _Ya Tuhan...'_

Pria itu... Pria yang tinggal di kamar sebelah. Pria yang melihat pertunjukkan Luhan tadi sore.

Luhan terdiam membeku. Jari-jarinya bergetar. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan diri dan sambil menahan malu, memasukkan barangnya satu per satu ke dalam tas.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Pria itu bertanya pada Luhan. Pria yang bukan sembarang pria. Tapi pria yang tinggal di sebelah kamar Luhan. _'Kenapa dia ingin tahu sekali?'_ Bukankah lebih baik pria ini pura-pura tidak tahu siapa Luhan.

"Tidak. Saya tidak apa-apa."

Tanpa menatapnya, Luhan menolak bantuan pria itu. Walau Luhan sudah jelas menolak, pria itu tidak bergerak dan terus memandang Luhan, membuatnya semakin malu dan gemetar. Pria itu bisa melihat bir dan dendeng sapi yang Luhan beli.

"Maaf, apakah Anda mengalami masalah?"

"Ah... bukan. Tapi... anu... kunciku tidak ada..."

Bagaimana mungkin Luhan bisa marah kepada orang yang mencoba berbuat baik dan tampak benar-benar ingin memberikan bantuannya. Walau tidak ingin menatap pria itu, bagaimanapun dia merasa harus tetap menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Anda bisa pergi ke bawah. Mereka akan memberikan kunci utamanya untuk Anda."

"Ah iya."

"Mau saya bantu bicara dengan mereka?"

"Mm... tidak perlu. Saya pergi sendiri saja. Tapi... terima kasih."

Sampai akhir, Luhan tidak sanggup mengangkat wajah dan menatap pria itu. Setelah mengucapkan salam, dia berjalan dengan cepat menuju lift dan langsung menekan tombol lift. Begitu pintu lift terbuka, dia langsung masuk dan dengan cepat menekan tombol menutup pintu. Ketika pintu lift tertutup, Luhan bernapas lega. Tapi tanpa dia sadari, pria itu pun ada di dalam lift. _'Bagaimana mungkin dia sudah ada di sini? Jangan-jangan dia punya kemampuan menembus ruang dan waktu?'_ Luhan memilih untuk berdiri di sudut ketika pria itu menekan tombol angka satu dengan lengannya yang panjang itu.

Luhan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak bertatap mata dengan pria itu. Salah satu cara yang dilakukannya adalah dengan memutar badannya ke kanan, tapi sayangnya yang ada di sisi kanannya saat itu adalah sebuah cermin besar. Karena cermin itu, usaha Luhan gagal karena akhirnya pandangan mereka kembali beradu. Melihat Luhan terkejut, pria itu tersenyum lebar.

"Anda datang sendirian?" tanya pria itu.

Di dalam lift hanya ada Luhan dan pria itu, jadi sudah jelas pria itu bertanya padanya. Untuk apa bertanya seperti itu pada orang yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya. _'Kenapa tidak sekalian tanya, aku kerja di mana.'_

"Iya." Jawab Luhan.

"Karena Anda tadi sempat bilang kalau tidak mungkin datang ke hotel ini sendirian."

Mendengar pertanyaan pria itu, Luhan tiba-tiba merasa seperti terserang demam. Wajahnya memanas.

"O... itu..."

Di saat yang bersamaan pintu lift terbuka. Merasa terselamatkan, Luhan merasa lega dan langsung keluar dari dalam lift. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, dia langsung menuju meja informasi dan meminta staf hotel menolongnya membuka kamarnya.

Luhan mengikuti langkah staf hotel yang akan membantunya menuju lift. Pria itu berdiri tepat di depan lift, tapi Luhan berpura-pura tidak melihatnya. Apakah pria itu sedang menunggunya? Kalau pria itu tidak ada urusan, untuk apa dia repot-repot pergi ke bawah? Luhan tetap pura-pura tidak melihat pria itu. Dia sudah dua kali terjebak dalam situasi memalukan yang melibatkan pria itu. Oleh karena itu, dia berharap ini adalah yang terakhir. Apakah dia juga akan ikut naik lift ketika pintu lift terbuka? Kalau dia memutuskan naik lift juga, Luhan semakin tidak mampu menahan rasa malunya.

Staf hotel itu menjadi orang pertama yang keluar dari lift, disusul Luhan kemudian pria itu keluar paling akhir. Rasanya aneh ketika Luhan tahu ada yang mengikuti setiap langkahnya.

"Silahkan masuk."

Petugas hotel itu memberi salam sebelum pamit.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Silahkan menikmati sisa malam ini. Selamat malam."

' _Menikmati sisa malam ini? Maksudnya malam yang bagaimana?'_

Petugas hotel itu memberi salam pada Luhan. Eh, bukan. Bukan pada Luhan. Tapi pada pria itu. _'Sepertinya dia menganggap kami ini pasangan. Kalau dipikir-pikir, pria ini aneh juga. Kenapa dia tidak langsung menuju kamarnya sendiri? Kenapa dia malah ada di depan kamar orang lain dan hanya berdiri saja? Dia kan tinggal di sebelah.'_

Ketika Luhan menengok ke belakang untuk memastikan, dia melihat pria itu memberikan tip kepada petugas hotel yang baru saja membatu Luhan lalu pergi. _'Maksudnya apa? Petugas hotel itu kan membukakan pintu kamarku, bukan pintu kamar pria itu. Jadi kenapa pria itu justru memberikan tipnya?'_

"Maksud Anda apa?" tanya Luhan dengan nada tidak nyaman.

"Maksudnya?"

"Tip yang Anda berikan tadi."

"Sepertinya dia menganggap kalau kita ini pasangan. Jadi rasanya tidak sopan kalau membiarkannya pergi begitu saja."

"Rupanya uang Anda banyak. Sampai-sampai harus Anda yang memberinya tip, padahal dia memberikan bantuannya pada saya."

Setelah memberikan komentar sarkastisnya, Luhan masukke dalam kamarnya.

Luhan masih menganggap tindakan pria itu tidak perlu. Dengan senyum sinisnya, Luhan bergumam, _'Jangan-jangan pria itu berusaha menyombongkan dirinya.'_

.

.

.

Di dalam kamar, Luhan membuka tasnya dan baru akan mengeluarkan belanjaannya satu per satu ketika ponselnya berdering.

 _-Si Bajingan Jongin-_

Dia benar-benar tidak mengenal kata menyerah. 'Aku sudah memberikanmu sebuah pertunjukkan, kenapa kau tetap berusaha menghubungiku?' Berniat untuk mengakhiri semuanya, Luhan mengangkat telepon dari Jongin.

"Halo."

[Ini aku.]

"Ada apa?"

[Aku sudah sampai di Hotel Arizona.]

"Apa? Untuk apa kau ke sini?"

[Kenapa kau bertanya? Aku ingin melihat dengan siapa kau mengkhianatiku. Kamarmu di 1105, kan? Tunggu aku di sana.]

Jongin menutup teleponnya.

' _Dia benar-benar sudah gila. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?'_

Luhan tidak pernah menyangka kalau Jongin akan menyusulnya ke hotel itu. Jongin terdengar benar-benar marah dan mabuk.

' _Apa? Aku mengkhianati dia? Yang sebenarnya berkhianat duluan itu, siapa? Untuk apa apa dia sampai datang ke sini?'_

Luhan yakin kalau menghadapi Jongin yang sedang mabuk pasti akan sangat sulit.

Dia bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

' _Buka pintunya!'_

Apa yang harus dilakukannya kalau Jongin berteriak minta dibukakan pintu?

' _Kau mau apa?'_

Tentu saja dia akan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar untuk memastikan apakah ada orang lain atau tidak. Setelah yakin kalau di sini tidak ada orang lain... beberapa kemungkinan bisa terjadi. Bisa saja Jongin akan meminta maaf dan berharap hubungan mereka bisa berjalan kembali. Tentu saja hal itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu masalah apa yang akan muncul akibat mabuk.

' _Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Lalu... apa lagi yang harus kulakukan?'_

Luhan ketakutan. Sepertinya sebentar lagi Jongin tiba, mendobrak pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Tanpa berpikir panjang Luhan pun membuka pintu lalu keluar dari kamarnya. Dia hanya tidak ingin ada di dalam kamarnya. Dia ingin mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi.

Tepat ketika Luhan keluar dari kamarnya, saat itu juga pintu lift terbuka.

"Xi Luhan."

Luhan mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Suara Jongin yang berat tapi lantang itu bergema di sepanjang lorong lantai hotel itu. Langkah Jongin tampak doyong dan tidak seimbang, seperti ada beban terikat di kakinya.

' _Sial!'_

Tidak ada cara lain selain kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

Ketika berusaha memutar kenop pintu, Luhan lemas. Lagi-lagi dia tidak membawa kuncinya. Bajingan ini bisa saja sewaktu-waktu mendobrak pintu kamar ini.

' _Aigoo!'_

Seandainya saja Luhan bisa memanggil seorang penyihir untuk membantunya. Entah apa yang menggerakkannya, Luhan tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu kamar sebelah, dengan penuh rasa putus asa. Satu, dua, tiga, empat... langkah Jongin terdengar semakin dekat dan jelas. Membuat Luhan semakin cemas. Akhirnya pria itu membuka pintunya.

"Sayang..."

Luhan meraih tangan pria itu dengan cepat dan meletakkannya di bahunya sendiri. Luhan juga tidak lupa melingkarkan tanganya di pinggang pria itu. Dengan pose itu, Luhan membalik badan dan menatap Jongin. _'Lihat ini, bajingan.'_

Dengan raut wajah penuh kemarahan dan langkah tak seimbang, Jongin terdiam melihat Luhan.

"Xi Luhan..."

Jongin melangkah mundur dan terjatuh. Sambil menggertakkan giginya dia menyebut nama Luhan dan bertanya kenapa Luhan melakukan hal itu. Pria itu menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit dan langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Luhan.

"Mm..."

Luhan terkejut dan tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Sampai tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Seperti prangko yang menempel dengan sempurna, bibir mereka berdua menempel dengan sempurna. Pria itu menikmati bibir Luhan. Luhan akhirnya sadar, dan masih dalam keterkejutannya menatap pria itu dengan penuh tanda tanya. Luhan menatap Sehun sambil bertanya-tanya, apa yang baru saja Sehun lakukan?

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi?"

Pria itu bertanya dengan ramah. Menyadarkan Luhan yang lupa akan keberadaan Jongin.

Dengan susah payah, Luhan mengumpulkan energi dan akal sehatnya. Ketika dia menatap Jongin, Jongin sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dan memberikan pandangan mematikan, tidak hanya pada Luhan tapi juga pada Sehun.

Ketika secara spontan mengetuk pintu kamar sebelah, pria yang keluar dari kamar itu mengikuti permainan Luhan dan ikut berakting. Luhan berterima kasih karena pria itu bisa membaca keadaan, tapi apakah ciuman itu perlu? Jongin memandang mereka dengan napas memburu. Sesuai dengan yang disaksikannya tadi, pria itu merangkul dan mencium bibir Luhan. Jongin yakin kalau Luhan sudah gila.

"Luhan! Apa-apaan ini? Apa maksudmu?"

Suara Jongin terdengar seperti besi beradu. Menusuk gendang telinga Luhan.

' _Memangnya dia siapa sampai bertanya apa yang aku lakukan.'_

"Aku akan membunuh kalian berdua!"

Jongin mendekat untuk mencoba memukuli mereka tapi pria itu menghalangi langkahnya dengan tubuhnya yang kekar. Pria itu menyembunyikan Luhan di balik badannya. Jongin yang berdiri di depan pria itu jadi terlihat tidak ada apa-apanya. Dia terlihat pendek dan kecil.

"Dengarkan baik-baik apa yang akan saya katakan. Kalau Anda ingin berbicara pada kekasih saya, Luhan-ku, lakukanlah dengan baik-baik."

Pria itu berkata dengan suara tegas dan tampak enggan menerima penolakan.

"Apa? Luhan-ku? Asal Anda tahu. Saya ini... kekasih Luhan."

Jongin secara terang-terangan menunjukkan ketidaksenangannya. Walau dia mencoba untuk berdiri tegak, tetap saja dia tidak berani mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Akan kubunuh kalian."

"Sepertinya kau menyukai kekasihmu." Kata Luhan.

"Maksudmu?" Jongin bertanya.

"Aku melihat kalian." Luhan menjawab sambil tetap menyembunyikan dirinya dan berbicara melalui sela lengan pria itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku melihat perempuan yang menempel denganmu di bandara. Perempuan cabai itu."

Mendengar perkataan Luhan, raut wajah Jongin berubah total.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu? Perempuan cabai? Siapa yang kau maksud?"

Jongin sudah jelas gagal berpura-pura.

"Waktu kau menghubungiku dari bandara. Aku ada di belakangmu, tahu. Kau bilang pada perempuan cabai itu... kalau aku ini adikmu, kan?"

"Apa? Siapa? Aku? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu!"

"Kau seharusnya berterima kasih padaku karena aku masih memperlakukanmu dengan baik sekarang. Ingin rasanya menarik rambutmu waktu aku melihatmu bersama perempuan itu di bandara. Tapi aku tahan." Luhan menjabarkan semuanya.

"Waktu itu... kau pasti salah lihat. Kau juga pasti salah dengar."

"Lucu sekali! Kalau begitu... siapa perempuan itu? Adikmu?"

"Dia teman kantorku. Aku pergi dinas bersamanya."

Luhan tahu kalau pada akhirnya dia harus mendengar alasan-alasan Jongin yang tidak masuk akal itu. Luhan menatap Jongin yang terlihat putus asa.

"Sebaiknya kau belajar bagaimana cara memberikan penjelasan yang lebih baik dari itu."

"Baiklah. Aku akan jelaskan semuanya. Tapi kau harus berdiri di hadapanku sekarang."

' _Cih! Buat apa?'_

"Tidak perlu. Aku sedang sibuk. Memangnya kau tidak lihat? Satu menit yang terbuang sangatlah berharga." Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang pria itu.

"Bajingan! Siapa pria ini?" Jongin menatap Luhan dan pria itu bergantian.

"Pria yang akan aku nikahi." Luhan menjawab sembarangan. Jawaban yang mengejutkan.

' _Pria yang akan Luhan nikahi?'_

"Dasar kau jahanam!"

Seketika sebuah tinju melayang ke wajah Jongin. Tepat mengenai ujung bibirnya.

Jongin yang tidak menyiapkan pertahanan apa-apa, langsung jatuh terduduk. Pria itu mendekati Jongin dan menarik rambutnya. Pria itu terlihat kuat sekali.

"Saya sudah memperingatkan Anda. Kalau Anda ingin bicara, lakukan dengan baik-baik. Sayangnya, Anda mengabaikan peringatan saya. Saya akan memperingatkan Anda satu kali lagi. Jangan pernah muncul di hadapan Luhan. Dan, jangan pernah menghinanya. Kalau Anda melakukan hal itu, saya bersumpah akan membuat Anda menyesal."

Pria itu mengancam dengan suara pelan tapi penuh kemarahan.

Di saat yang bersamaan, beberapa pintu kamar lain terbuka dan tamu-tamu hotel lain mulai keluar dari kamar mereka untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Mereka ingin tahu apa yang menyebabkan keributan di luar kamar mereka. Pria itu melepaskan genggamannya dari kepala Jongin. Kemudian tanpa ragu menarik tangan Luhan menuju kamarnya. Luhan mengikuti langkah pria itu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Haii ^^

Ini ngga terlalu lama kan yak?

Huhuw, maaf aku gak bisa update yang cepet banget, kalau cepet aja sih Insha Allah bisa.

:D

Geregetnya udah mulai berasa belum sih?

Kalian yang sabar yaa nunggu Hunhan moment lainnya.

Terima kasih yang syudah mau baca, baik yang pake jejak atau pun yang cuma lewat aja.

Terima kasih juga buat tambahan follow dan favoritenya.

Ingat, typo itu sebagian dari iman, wkwk.

:*

.

Mind to review?

.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Last 2%**

 **[Remake Hunhan Version]**

::

Story By **Kim Rang**

Sehun - Luhan

Other Exo Member, etc.

Genre : Yaoi, BL, Romance

Rate T

::

Oh Sehun milik Luhan

Luhan milik Oh Sehun

::

.

.

.

Luhan terdiam di depan pintu kamar dan hanya bisa menatap pria itu. Beberapa saat sebelumnya, urusan pribadinya hampir menjadi urusan orang banyak.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun sambil menawarkan jus jeruk.

"Iya. Tidak. Mm..."

Masih dengan ekspresi yang sama, Luhan menerima jus jeruk itu dan meminumnya.

"Pacar Anda?"

"Saya pikir juga begitu. Sampai sepuluh hari lalu."

"Syukurlah."

"Apanya?"

"Anda tidak berhubungan terlalu lama dengan pria itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia tidak terlihat seperti pria baik-baik."

Luhan terkejut mendengarnya. Howon juga mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Namaku Sehun. Oh Sehun."

"Xi Luhan."

"Iya. Aku sudah tahu, Xi Luhan. Silakan duduk." Sehun berkata sambil menunjuk ke sebuah kursi.

"Kenapa tadi kau menciumku?"

Luhan tidak yakin, apakah pantas atau tidak dirinya bertanya seperti itu. Tapi Luhan ingin tahu.

"Karena aku rasa itu akan cukup membantu dalam situasi seperti tadi."

Luhan takjub mendengar jawaban Sehun. _'Tunggu dulu! Jawabannya kan, biasa saja.'_ Tapi sebenarnya, memang apa yang dilakukan pria itu sangat membantu.

"Terima kasih. Memang membantu sekali."

"Syukurlah. Silakan duduk. Sepertinya teman priamu masih ada di luar. Jadi sebaiknya kau menunggu beberapa saat lagi."

Mendengar jawaban Sehun, Luhan mengintip lewat lubang pengintip. Yang dikatakan Sehun benar. Jongin masih menunggunya di luar. Duduk berlutut di depan pintu kamar Luhan.

"Dasar bodoh!" Luhan menggerutu dan melangkah menuju kursi yang disediakan Sehun.

Sehun menuju meja rias dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari salah satu laci. Sebuah kotak agak besar dan terbungkus rapi. Sepertinya pria itu berencana memberikannya sebagai hadiah untuk seseorang. Sehun meletakkan kotak itu di meja kemudian membuka bungkusnya dan langsung membuka kotak itu. Kotak itu berisi cokelat, yang tampak sangat mahal sekali.

"Silakan."

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Kau terlihat gugup dan cemas. Cokelat akan membantumu merasa lebih tenang."

Luhan melihat niat baik Sehun dan mulai berpikir. Sepertinya tidak ada masalah kalau Luhan mengambil satu cokelat, untuk merasakannya. Apalagi di dalam kotak itu, terdapat banyak cokelat. Luhan ingin memakan semua cokelat itu.

"Boleh kumakan semua?"

"Silakan."

Sebenarnya Luhan tidak berniat menghabiskan semua cokelat itu seperti orang yang tidak tahu diri, tapi sesudah satu butir cokelat lumer di dalam mulutnya, dia ingin mengambil satu atau dua butir lagi.

"Awalnya cokelat-cokelat ini untuk siapa?"

"Untuk seseorang, tapi tidak apa-apa. Makan saja." Jawab Sehun sambil memandangi cokelat yang meleleh di dalam mulut Luhan.

"Yang ada di dalam tasmu, makanan kecil."

"Apa?"

"Tadi aku melihat kalau tasmu cukup penuh."

Luhan mengambil satu cokelat lagi dan mencoba menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Oooh itu... Mm... Bukan makanan kecil. Sejujurnya ini memalukan sekali. Aku pikir yang ada di dalam kulkas hotel itu gratis. Jadi aku menghabiskan isi kulkas seenak hatiku, tapi aku kaget waktu tahu kalau aku harus membayar yang sudah kumakan dan minum. Di luar perkiraanku, harganya mahal sekali. Dengan jumlah yang sama, kurasa, aku bisa mendapatkan dua puluh kilo beras. Oh, mungkin kau bertanya-tanya kenapa aku mengira semua itu gratis. Jadi, aku menginap di sini karena menang undian. Kebetulan hadiahnya adalah voucher menginap di hotel Arizona ini. Karena bisa menginap di sini gratis, aku pikir yang ada di dalam kamar juga gratis." Luhan bercerita dengan semangat.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu aku pergi ke swalayan untuk membeli makanan dan minuman yang kuhabiskan tadi untuk nantinya aku kembalikan ke dalam kulkas. Aku berhasil mendapatkan merek yang sama, kecuali untuk dendeng sapinya."

Sehun tertawa mendengar cerita Luhan.

"Maaf . Aku tahu kalau yang aku lakukan ini tidak pantas. Tapi aku rasa, kau tidak perlu menertawai aku sampai seperti itu." Luhan menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tidak menertawakanmu."

Sehun menyodorkan cokelat yang tadi sudah diambil lalu diletakkan lagi oleh Luhan. Luhan sempat akan menolak tapi akhirnya cokelat itu diterimanya dan langsung masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau sendirian?"

"Iya."

Walau ada kursi kosong di depan Luhan, Sehun tetap pada posisi berdirinya, tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan.

Luhan berusaha tidak menatap Sehun, tapi karena posisi mereka berhadapan, Luhan kebingungan. Kalau saja Sehun tidak sedang memandanginya terus menerus seperti sekarang, mungkin dirinya tidak akan semalu ini. Bahkan, sekalipun Luhan berpura-pura batuk, Sehun tetap bergeming.

"Kenapa terus memandangku seperti itu? Aku jadi tidak menghabiskan cokelat ini." Luhan melemparkan protesnya pada Sehun.

"Karena kau cantik."

Sehun mengucapkannya tanpa ragu dan kata-katanya mengalir begitu saja. Dalam situasi seperti ini, respons seperti apa yang harus Luhan berikan?

Tanpa rasa malu menjawab _'Aku tampan, bukan cantik. Tapi terima kasih.'_ Atau harus terlihat malu? Akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk memperlihatkan rasa kesalnya. Seharusnya Luhan memandang ke arah lain, untuk menghindari tatapan Sehun, tapi, seperti tersihir, Luhan kehilangan seluruh energinya dan terpana menatap wajah Sehun.

Bentuk tubuhnya seperti tiga dimensi. Dahinya terlihat lebar dan licin. Ke bawah sedikit, dia bisa melihat tulang hidung yang tampak menonjol, yang disamping kiri dan kanannya terdapat mata yang terlihat dalam dan gelap serta alis yang tertata rapi. Bentuk bibirnya menarik. Kalau diperhatikan satu per satu, Sehun memang tampan, tapi, ketika seluruh bagian wajahnya digabungkan dia terlihat lebih tampan lagi. Terlihat tidak nyata. Tubuh Sehun pun... luar biasa. Tinggi badannya bisa-bisa mencapai 190 cm. Tidak bisa dikategorikan biasa karena sekarang ini kebanyakan pria, tinggi badannya hanya mencapai, kurang lebih 180cm, seperti dirinya. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang selama ini Sehun makan hingga dia bisa setinggi itu. Tidak ada lemak yang menempel dipinggangnya, dan kalau melihat ke bawah lagi, pantatnya terlihat kencang.

"Apakah kau keberatan untuk tidak berdiri dan duduk? Leherku agak pegal."

Sambil meminta maaf Sehun langsung duduk di kursi, yang ada di depan Luhan. Karena sekarang mereka berada di tinggi yang sama, Luhan bisa dengan mudah memperhatikan tubuh Sehun. Luhan bertanya-tanya, makhluk seperti Sehun jatuh dari bintang apa.

"Kau orang Korea, kan?"

Untuk ukuran orang asing, bahasa Koreanya fasih sekali. Tapi untuk ukuran orang Korea, penampilannya luar biasa berbeda.

"Aku tinggal di Amerika, tapi aku orang Korea."

"Mm... Ibumu bukan berasal dari Korea?"

"Nenekku yang berasal dari Amerika."

"Ooooo..."

Luhan mengangguk tanda mengerti dan kembali menatap Sehun. Semakin diperhatikan, Luhan semakin tidak percaya kalau ada manusia setampan orang yang duduk di depannya itu.

"Jadi, kau ingin pernikahan kita diadakan di mana?"

Luhan kaget menerima pertanyaan itu dan kembali menatap Sehun, "Maksudmu?"

"Pernikahan."

"Pernikahan?"

"Tadi kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau aku adalah orang yang akan kau nikahi. Dan, kau mengatakannya sebanyak dua kali."

"Aku tadi hanya ingin membuat Jongin marah, jadi aku hanya bicara sembarangan saja."

"Aku kira kau serius." Kata Sehun dengan raut kecewa.

"Ternyata kau bisa melucu juga. Ah... panas."

Badan Luhan tiba-tiba terasa panas, benar-benar panas, membuat Luhan sadar kalau dia harus keluar dari kamar itu sekarang juga.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk bantuanmu tadi. Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang..."

Luhan mengambil satu cokelat lagi dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut sebelum bangkit dari duduknya.

"Apakah aku membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

"Bukan begitu. Bagaimanapun juga ini bukan kamarku, jadi sebaiknya aku pergi. Apa lagi sudah tengah malam begini."

Sambil mengunyah cokelat, Luhan berjalan menuju pintu. Sehun melangkah dengan ringan dan langsung menarik tangan Luhan.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau akan pergi begitu saja?"

Dari tatapannya seolah tersirat bagaimana mungkin Luhan pergi begitu saja. Luhan menatap Sehun, "Maksudmu... kau ingin imbalan?"

"Tentu saja."

' _Dia bukan akan meminta uang, kan?'_

"Bagaimana aku bisa membayarmu? Aku punya mesin pemasak nasi. Masih baru. Mau?"

"Kisseu."

Sehun mengatakan _'kisseu'_ dalam bahasa Korea. Sebenarnya cara mengucapkan kata itu di Amerika dan Korea, tidak ada perbedaan yang berarti. Tapi mengandung racun manis. Tanpa disadari, Luhan menatap bibir Sehun. Sehun mendekati Luhan.

"Ciuman saja cukup." Sehun meletakkan tangannya di bahu Luhan.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata rusanya. Orang ini... tinggi sekali.

"Cukup satu kali saja..." Sehun berbisik kemudian menunduk sedikit untuk mendekati bibir Luhan.

"Maaf. Tapi aku bukan orang yang bisa kau cium sembarangan..."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku juga masih mengunyah cokelat..."

Luhan tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Sehun kembali menempelkan bibirnya. Kali ini terasa lebih dalam.

Berciuman dengan Sehun membuat dirinya menjadi tahu kapan dan bagaimana lutut seseorang bisa terasa lemas dan kehilangan energi. Seperti yang dialaminya saat ini. Luhan merasa kalau lututnya tidak akan mampu menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri. Kakinya bergetar, tubuhnya lemas.

Tanpa sadar Luhan menjatuhkan tasnya. Menyadari Luhan kehilangan energinya, Sehun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Luhan. Luhan yang berada dalam pelukan Sehun langsung membalas ciuman Sehun tanpa henti.

' _O... jadi begini rasanya berciuman.'_

Sampai saat ini Luhan selalu bertanya-tanya apakah dia memerlukan kemampuan khusus untuk berciuman dengan seseorang. Bukannya ingin kembali memikirkannya, tapi ciuman pertama bersama Jongin, lalu ciuman kedua dan beberapa ciuman sesudahnya, tidak ada sensasi yang berbeda. Rasanya begitu-begitu saja. Sekarang Luhan tahu, kalau berciuman ternyata memang memerlukan kemampuan khusus.

Karena takut tidak bisa menopang sendiri dan akhirnya jatuh, Luhan berpegangan pada lengan Sehun. Dia semakin kehilangan tenaganya. Tidak hanya tangannya yang lemas, seluruh tubuhnya pun kini ikut lemas.

"Hmmm..."

Sehun mendesah seperti sedang kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri. Suara desahannya, menggelitik telinga.

Luhan bisa merasakan kehangatan menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Luhan lalu melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sehun. Tubuh mereka menempel... ciuman yang awalnya terasa lembut menjadi semakin memburu. Kedua lengan Sehun menopang tubuh Luhan yang tiba-tiba kehilangan energi.

"Ehmm..."

Sehun kembali mengeluarkan desahannya dan menggigit lidah Luhan, membuat Luhan langsung meringis kesakitan. Saat itu Luhan sadar kalau dia harus menghentikan ini semua. Jika tidak, entah apa lagi yang akan terjadi. Ia meletakkan tangannya di dada Sehun, dengan maksud menjauhkan Sehun dari dirinya, tapi ketika jemarinya menyentuh dada bidang Sehun... dia tak kuasa. Luhan tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi dan malah berhasrat untuk merobek pakaian Sehun.

"Luhan..."

Sehun membisikkan nama Luhan lalu kembali mengecupnya. Luhan kembali lemas seperti kekurangan tenaga. Agar Luhan tidak semakin 'jatuh', mau tak mau Sehun melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Luhan.

"Aah... Uh... Hmm..."

Seketika Luhan pun mulai terengah-engah seperti seseorang yang sudah menahan napas selama satu jam. Sehun menatap Luhan tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Tak lama kemudian Sehun melanjutkan mencium tengkuk Luhan. Saat itu, setelah melayang beberapa saat, kesadaran Luhan pun pulih. Luhan pelan-pelan menapakkan kakinya ke tanah.

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Sehun, tapi yang pasti dia tahu akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi kalau dia terus ada dalam pelukan Sehun, walaupun hanya satu menit lagi saja. Luhan berusaha mengembalikan akal sehatnya.

Sudah empat belas tahun sejak Luhan mengalami mimpi basah untuk pertama kalinya. Dia tahu orientasi seksualnya berbeda, karena dia tidak pernah sekalipun bernafsu jika melihat wanita dan entah sudah berapa kali dia malah memimpikan ingin tidur bersama dengan seorang pria. Aah! Tentu saja dia pernah berpikir tentang hal itu. Dan, sayangnya pria yang ingin dijadikan rekan bercintanya adalah Jongin. Tapi untung saja kesalahan itu tidak pernah terjadi. Semuanya hanya pernah terjadi di kepalanya. Seandainya Luhan benar-benar akan pergi dan bermalam di hotel ini bersama Jongin, pasti dia akan membiarkan Jongin bercinta dengannya. Rencana itu sejujurnya memang ada. Tapi, karena kesalahannya sendiri, Jongin dengan bodohnya melewatkan kesempatan emas itu.

Luhan pernah membayangkannya dan, karena rasanya samar, beberapa kali dia sempat memikirkan cara untuk benar-benar bisa merasakannya. Sekarang, untuk pertama kalinya, hal ini terasa nyata. _'Ya ampun!'_ Luhan ingin tidur bersama orang yang baru ditemuinya hari ini. Apalagi dia sudah mencapai usia di mana dia sudah sanggup bertanggung jawab atas dirinya sendiri. Dan, bukannya Luhan tidak bisa melakukan hal itu, tapi dia selalu teringat suara Howon yang berkata _'Kau bisa menahan hasratmu.'_ Kata-kata itu bergema di dalam kepalanya dan Luhan pun berusaha menahan hasratnya.

"Aku harus pergi."

Luhan berusaha mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh, tapi Sehun tidak bergerak.

"I won't quit in this way."

Sehun kembali mencium tengkuk Luhan sambil berbicara dalam bahasa inggris.

"Of course not."

Sehun kembali berbicara dalam bahasa inggris dan kata-katanya tidak Luhan pahami.

"Aku harus pergi."

Kali ini Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun lebih keras.

"Tunggu..." Sehun menarik lengan Luhan.

"Tolong lepaskan aku. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi." Luhan berkata sambil menggertakan giginya sebagai tanda menahan diri.

"Aku pergi."

Tanpa menengok ke belakang. Luhan buru-buru melarikan diri dari kamar Sehun.

Sehun berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya yang tertutup dan kembali merasakan peperangan batin. Di satu sisi, dia ingin mengejar Luhan. Di sisi lain, dia ingin menahan diri, tapi kalau mengikuti kata hati, dia sangat ingin mengejar Luhan.

Sehun memutar badannya dan mulai melepaskan pakaiannya satu per satu, hingga yang tersisa hanya celana dalamnya. Dia masih ingin mengejar Luhan. Sehun tahu bahwa dia harus meredakan hasratnya itu, salah satunya dengan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan langsung membiarkan air dingin membasahi tubuhnya.

"Xi Luhan..." Sehun terus menerus menyebut nama Luhan.

' _Kau tidak akan bisa menemukan sosok seperti Jaejoong.'_

Hal itu dikatakan oleh Yunho yang membuat kesimpulannya sendiri.

"Aku menemukannya, Hyung. Sosok yang lebih menarik dari kakak ipar."

Sehun tersenyum membayangkan Luhan.

.

.

.

Setelah satu jam mandi air dingin, Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendengar suara ponsel berdering. Sehun menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya. Dering itu datang dari dalam tas Luhan yang terjatuh. Setelah merogoh-rogoh, Sehun menemukan ponsel Luhan.

"Yixing?" Sehun membaca nama yang tertulis di layarnya.

Sehun membiarkan ponsel itu terus berdering sampai akhirnya mati sendiri. Dia sempat berpikir untuk langsung mengembalikan tas itu pada Luhan, tapi kemudian mengurungkan niatnya. Sebenarnya dia bisa menjadikan hal itu sebagai alasan untuk bertemu Luhan lagi, tapi dia tidak yakin apakah akan mampu mengendalikan dirinya. Seperti yang Luhan katakan, sebaiknya sampai di sini saja daripada terjadi sesuatu.

Sehun meletakkan tas itu di atas meja ketika tiba-tiba sebuah ide bagus melintas di kepalanya. Dia membuka ponsel Luhan lalu menghubungi nomornya sendiri. Ponselnya berbunyi. Setelah meletakkan kembali ponsel Luhan, Sehun berjalan menuju meja rias untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya dan menyimpan nomor Luhan.

Tadi, waktu mengembalikan ponsel Luhan ke dalam tas, Sehun tersenyum melihat berbagai macam makanan dan minuman yang ada di dalamnya.

Walau tahu bahwa dirinya tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini, Sehun berbaring dan berusaha menenggelamkan diri di antara bantal dan selimut di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia sudah beberapa kali membolak-balikkan badannya sendiri sambil terus berharap Luhan berada di tempat tidur yang sama dengannya.

' _Sudah pasti malam ini aku tidak akan bisa tidur.'_

Ini sudah kali kedua Luhan meminta tolong staf hotel untuk membukakan pintu kamarnya sendiri. Begitu pintu terbuka, dia langsung masuk ke dalam kamar dan tanpa dia sadari waktu sudah pukul tiga dini hari. Sepertinya dia tidak akan bisa tidur.

Luhan tersenyum.

' _Aku memang sudah benar-benar gila.'_

Dia menuju kamar mandi lalu mengoleskan pasta gigi ke sikat giginya.

Setelah keluar dari kamar Sehun, akal sehat Luhan kembali, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. Dia membuka keran dan membiarkan air memenuhi bathtub sampai luber, lalu berendam di dalamnya. Rasanya nikmat sekali, tapi Luhan tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan apa yang dilakukannya bersama Sehun tadi. Dia juga sadar kalau dia baru saja melewatkan kesempatan emas yang tidak akan didapatkannya lagi. Entah kapan kesempatan untuk bisa tidur dengan sosok setampan Sehun datang lagi.

Luhan menyesal dan kembali membayangkan postur tubuh Sehun. Tingginya bisa mencapai 190 cm dan tidak ada yang bisa dikeluhkan dari tubuhnya. Rasanya sampai mati pun, Luhan tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan sosok seperti Sehun lagi. Luhan sempat mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena baru sekali saja bertemu dengan Sehun, dia sudah melakukan hal sejauh itu, _'Seperti orang tidak berpendidikan saja.'_ Tapi, keluar dari kamar Sehun pun tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Saat ini dia justru merasa putus asa dan gelisah.

' _Aku hanya menyentuhnya sedikit saja, namun aku tak kuasa...'_ Tatapan mata Sehun, bibir yang seperti tidak puas melumat bibir Luhan, dada yang sekeras batu, lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya sampai hembusan napasnya di tengkuk Luhan.

' _Aaahh.. aku benar-benar gila!'_

Sudah berkali-kali Luhan mengucapkan kalimat itu pada dirinya. Saat Sehun muncul dalam bayangannya, lututnya lemas dan perutnya sedikit sakit. Rasanya ngilu. Waktu mandi tadi, Luhan menggosok dan membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya, kecuali giginya. Dia tidak ingin sikat gigi. Entah kebiasaan buruk macam apa yang sedang dijalaninya, tapi dia tidak sengaja tidak menyikat giginya karena masih ingin merasakan sensasi ketika lidahnya dan lidah Sehun bertaut beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Membayangkan Sehun membuat Luhan tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Akhirnya dia bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi, untuk sikat gigi.

Keesokan harinya, ketika sedang membereskan barang-barang bawaanya, Luhan ingat kalau tasnya tertingal di kamar Sehun. Dia berjalan menuju pintu untuk menuju kamar Sehun. Luhan tidak pernah mengira kalau dia akan memperoleh kesempatan bertemu Sehun lagi. Jantungnya mulai berdebar-debar. Dia tidak tahu apakah kali ini dia akan kembali berciuman dengan Sehun dan karena diam-diam menaruh harapan, jantungnya berdetak kian lama kian kencang.

' _Kalau aku ke sana... apa yang harus aku katakan? Mm... bilang kalau aku datang karena tasku tertinggal? Atau aku langsung meminta tasku? Atau menawarinya kesempatan untuk berciuman lagi? Aku memang sudah gila rupanya...'_

Luhan, yang sudah berniat untuk mengunjungi kamar Sehun, terkejut ketika dia membuka pintu. Tas yang baru akan diambilnya tergantung di gagang pintu kamarnya. Luhan kecewa. Dia tidak bisa bertemu Sehun lagi.

Luhan membawa masuk tasnya dan terkejut karena tidak menemukan apa-apa selain dompet dan ponselnya. Bir, kacang, dan lain-lainnya... sudah tidak ada.

' _Apa-apaan ini? Jangan-jangan dia memakan semuanya?'_ Luhan memasang ekspresi bingung.

' _Ternyata dia yang gila. Apa yang dia lakukan?'_

Luhan berdiri tanpa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Kalau memang dia menghabiskan makanan dan minuman yang ada di dalam tasku, seharusnya dia menggantinya dengan yang ada di dalam kulkasnya sendiri, kan?

' _Memangnya aku menghabiskan semua cokelatnya? Kenapa dia harus mengambil barang-barangku?'_

Di tengah-tengah kekesalannya, Luhan tiba-tiba terdiam dan langsung membuka dompetnya. Uangnya masih utuh. Kalau dia mengambil seluruh uangku, dia bukan laki-laki sejati. Walaupun begitu, bagaimana mungkin dia melakukan ini? Sebentar. Aku pikir-pikir dulu. Semalam dia habis-habisan menciumku dan pagi ini dia menggantungkan tasku begitu saja di pintu, dalam keadaan kosong dan tanpa penjelasan apa-apa. Kelakuan yang benar-benar tidak pantas.

Sambil menggerutu geram, Luhan keluar kamar, menutup pintu dan menoleh ke kamar Sehun.

' _Mm... apakah aku harus ke sana untuk berpamitan?'_ pikir Luhan.

' _Tapi, untuk apa?'_ Orang yang akan Luhan pamiti sudah memakan semua makanannya lalu menggantungkan tasnya di gagang pintu kamarnya. Luhan mencibir ke arah kamar Sehun dan langsung masuk lift untuk mengembalikan kunci ke meja informasi.

"Saya mau check-out."

"Baik, Tuan. Bagaimana pengalaman Anda menginap di sini?" tanya staf informasi itu dengan ramah.

"Iya. Saya senang bisa menginap di sini. O iya, saya juga menghabiskan beberapa makanan dan minuman yang ada di dalam kulkas. Berapa yang harus saya bayar?"

"Semuanya sudah lunas, Tuan."

"Lunas? Maksudnya?"

"Semuanya sudah dibayar oleh tamu yang ada di kamar 1106."

"Kamar 1106?"

Sehun. Baguslah kalau begitu. Berarti dia cukup tahu diri karena sudah memakan semua milikku.

"Kalau begitu, boleh bantu saya menghubungi kamar 1106?"

' _Setidaknya aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih. Lagi pula aku ingin mendengar suaranya sekali lagi.'_

"Saat ini tamu yang ada di 1106 sedang tidak ada di kamarnya."

"Oh begitu. Baiklah. Terima kasih."

Luhan keluar dari Hotel Arizona yang megah itu dengan sedih. Walau dia tidak meninggalkan sesuatu dan yakin kalau tidak ada barang yang tertinggal, Luhan beberapa kali menoleh ke belakang dan kembali menatap hotel itu.

"Rupanya aku hanya bermimpi semalam." Gumam Luhan tidak puas.

.

.

.

"Dalam rangka apa pergi ke Busan?" tanya Luhan sambil meletakkan lima bungkus camilan di sebelah laptopnya.

"Bertemu teman." Howon menjawab.

"Teman? Siapa?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin tahu?"

"Bukan begitu..."

Saat itu Howon sedang mencoba mengencangkan baut-baut yang longgar di pintu kamar Luhan. Selama ini, pintu itu tidak pernah bisa ditutup dengan rapat. Setelah menunda-nunda beberapa kali, akhirnya Luhan meminta Howon memperbaikinya. Luhan terus bertanya sambil memperhatikan Howon yang sedang mengencangkan baut itu dengan obengnya. Tapi Howon tampak tidak ingin memberi jawaban jelas.

"Di sebelah sini sepertinya juga agak longgar."

Howon memeriksa sisi yang Luhan tunjuk, "Oke. Sesudah ini aku cek."

"Tunggu sebentar. Tiga puluh detik saja."

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Ikut undian. Katanya hadiah yang bisa dimenangkan adalah tiket nonton Piala Dunia. Siapa tahu aku bisa ke Jerman. Kau tahu kan keberuntunganku?" Luhan menggosok nomor yang ada di bungkus camilan yang dibelinya tadi.

"Jadi kau sengaja membeli semua itu untuk ikut undian?"

"Iya."

"Sudah kusangka. Tadi aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau membeli sebanyak itu, padahal kau bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Tadi waktu aku beli di supermarket, lima bungkus ini sudah dijadikan satu. Lalu... aku tadi juga membeli dua paket ramyeon, nanti kau bawa saja satu, tapi berikan bungkusnya padaku."

"Apa yang bisa kau dapat dari ramyeon-ramyeon itu?"

"Kulkas dua pintu."

"Mau kau letakkan di mana lagi?"

"Siapa tahu aku memenangkannya. Kalau iya... akan kugunakan setelah aku menikah."

Luhan mendekati Howon dan membantunya memegangi daun pintu.

"Kalau semuanya sudah kau persiapkan satu per satu seperti sekarang, sepertinya waktu menikah nanti kau tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang sedikit pun untuk membeli perabotan."

"Iya. Lalu, kalau aku menang, tiket Piala Dunia itu akan kugunakan untuk bulan madu."

"Sepertinya ada yang kurang... undian berhadiah pasangan untukmu menikah. Pria atau wanita, Lu?"

"Sudah dipastikan aku akan kalah kalau ada undian semacam itu. Dan tentu saja, pria. Howon bodoh! Kau kan tahu aku tidak suka wanita!"

Howon hanya bisa tertawa mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"Howon... menurutmu aku menarik tidak?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Tidak."

Jawaban Howon yang spontan dan terdengar tidak dipikirkan terlebih dahulu itu, membuat Luhan kesal.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak pernah menganggapmu menarik."

"Memangnya menentukan seseorang menarik atau tidak itu perlu pemikiran mendalam? Bukankah kau seharusnya langsung bisa merasakannya, ketika melihat seseorang?"

"Aku tidak merasakannya waktu melihatmu."

"Itu karena kau menyukai wanita! Kau menyebalkan sekali."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menilaimu menarik kalau kau mengejekku seperti itu?"

"Kalau begitu, menurutmu... apakah orang lain akan memandangku sebagai sosok yang menarik?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, Howon menutup pintu dan memperhatikan Luhan dengan seksama.

"Tentu saja."

"Dari sisi mana?"

Raut wajah Luhan melunak.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau pria paling tampan di Deoksan, kan? Meskipun untuk semua warga Deoksan, kau itu pria paling cantik."

"Kau! Tapi memang kenyataannya begitu kan? Aku tampan, dan yeah... agak sedikit cantik."

"Apaan sih kau ini."

"Menurutmu... orang akan lebih suka pada pasangan yang lugu atau yang jujur?"

"Tergantung selera. Ngomong-ngomong, kau bersenang-senang di Hotel Arizona?"

"Tentu saja."

"Memangnya tidak seram waktu malam?"

"Menyeramkan bagaimana? Aku bisa menulis dengan lancar di sana. Aku jadi ingin pergi ke tempat seperti itu lagi. Tapi, untuk itu aku sepertinya harus mengeluarkan uang banyak."

Luhan memperhatikan Howon yang sedang membereskan alat-alatnya dan akhirnya duduk di sebelah Luhan.

"Ketika kau mencintai seseorang... maksudku, menurutmu... seperti apa rasanya jatuh cinta?"

Howon menatap Luhan dengan aneh. "Kau kan pernah pacaran dengan Jongin. Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?"

"Aku pacaran dengannya karena rasa suka saja. Apa yang kau rasakan ketika kau jatuh cinta?"

"Tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa."

"Maksudnya?"

"Tiba-tiba napasmu sesak. Lalu mata dan telinga... seperti tertutup."

"Mata dan telinga tertutup?"

"Iya. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kau lihat. Waktu matamu tertutup pun, yang ada di pikiranmu hanya satu orang itu saja. Kau juga tidak akan mendengar suara lain, tidak peduli seberisik apapun suara-suara itu. Kurang lebih... seperti penyakit yang susah disembuhkan."

"Wah. Sepertinya serius sekali."

"Memang." Howon menjawab dengan senyum pahit.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya? Kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuatmu berdebar-debar, ya?"

"Iya... Waktu aku melihatnya, jantungku berdebar-debar, selalu merasa tidak tenang, dan aku selalu bertanya-tanya dia sedang apa. semacam itu..."

Raut wajah Luhan terlihat serius, begitu juga dengan Howon yang memandangi Luhan dengan seksama.

"Sepertinya yang kau rasakan itu cinta."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

"Kau yakin?"

"Yakin. Siapa orang itu?"

"Dennis Oh."

Dennis Oh menjadi target cinta tak terbalas Luhan.

"Hhhh... Harus ada yang menyadarkanmu."

Howon terlihat seperti akan memukul kepala Luhan dengan kepalan tangannya, lalu melangkah menuju pintu dan memakai sandalnya. Luhan mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kalau aku jadi lebih sering spontan dalam melakukan sesuatu, dan aku... hanya ingin menikah dengan orang itu, apakah bisa disebut cinta juga."

"Luhan..."

Howon memasang ekspresi termanisnya, yang menurut Luhan tidak pantas sama sekali, lalu meletakkan tangannya di pundak Luhan dan mulai meremas-remasnya.

"Buang rasa cintamu itu. Tidak akan mungkin terwujud."

"Memangnya kenapa."

"Memangnya Dennis Oh sudah gila? Mana mungkin dia menikahimu? Memangnya dia gay juga sepertimu?"

Howon menegaskan kata-katanya. Luhan langsung menyingkirkan tangan Howon dari pundaknya.

"Sana pergi!"

Luhan membuka pintu lalu mengusir Howon.

"Benar juga. Sial."

Sambil menggerutu, Luhan membuka dan menyalakan laptopnya, lalu mulai mengetik.

.

.

.

Yunho memperhatikan Sehun yang sepanjang rapat selalu tersenyum. Dia menghampiri Sehun begitu rapat selesai.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya."

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu, kan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Yunho, Sehun secara spontan tertawa.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Sungguh."

Sehun berdiri dari kursinya. Memang menyenangkan. Selama rapat berlangsung, yang ada di kepalanya hanya Luhan. Wajah Luhan. Suara Luhan dan betapa bibirnya terasa lembut dan manis. Tapi dia masih tidak ingin membicarakannya dengan siapa-siapa, karena belum ada perkembangan apa-apa.

"Sepertinya kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Tidak ada, Hyung."

Yunho tertawa karena merasa tebakannya benar. Ketika mereka baru akan keluar ruang rapat, Ketua Tim Produksi masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Penulis _Samak_ sudah tiba, Sajangnim."

"Ah, aku hampir lupa kalau masih ada rapat lagi. Kalau begitu, kita bicarakan di ruangan saya saja."

"Baik."

"Sehun, kau juga harus ikut."

"Baik."

Sehun mengikuti Yunho ke ruangannya. Tidak lama kemudian, Ketua Tim Produksi bersama dengan penulis skenario _Samak,_ yang rencananya akan digarap Walden Pictures, masuk. Ternyata penulis yang dimaksud adalah seorang pria bertubuh mungil.

"Sajangnim, perkenalkan, Byun Baekhyun."

"Annyeonghaseyo. Senang bertemu Anda."

"Annyeonghaseyo, Sajangnim."

Yunho menyodorkan tangannya, yang lantas disambut oleh Byun Baekhyun. Mereka bersalaman.

"Merupakan kehormatan untuk saya, akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan sajangnim."

Mendengar kesantunan Baekhyun, wajah Yunho bersemu.

"Saya perkenalkan Direktur Walden Pictures, Oh Sehun."

Yunho memperkenalkan Sehun pada Baekhyun, yang membungkuk pada Sehun.

"Annyeonghaseyo, senang bertemu Anda."

Sama seperti Yunho, Sehun menyodorkan tangannya untuk mengajak Baekhyun bersalaman.

Yunho duduk di kursi kebesarannya, sementara Ketua Tim Produksi dan Baekhyun duduk di kursi tamu yang berseberangan dengan Sehun. Tidak lama kemudian, sekertaris Yunho masuk sambil membawa teh.

"Saya dengar ada beberapa bagian yang diubah, ada kesulitan?"

"Kami tidak menemui masalah yang berarti. Sejauh ini Penulis Byun dan tim produksi bisa bekerja sama dengan cukup baik."

Selama Ketua Tim Produksi memberikan jawabannya, Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Sebelumnya Penulis Byun pernah terpilih sebagai pemenang di sebuah lomba menulis yang diselenggarakan oleh Ageo Production. Semua karyanya juga selalu sukses."

Sepintas Yunho menjelaskan profil Baekhyun, tapi dari penjelasan singkat itu saja bisa terlihat bahwa kerja keras Baekhyun terbilang cukup bagus.

"Sampai saat ini saya baru menghasilkan tiga karya." Kata Baekhyun menambahkan dengan nada rendah hati.

"Baru? Jangan terlalu merendah..."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia sependapat dengan Yunho.

"Sudah jelas bahwa peran produser itu penting. Akting para aktor dan aktris juga penting. Tapi itu semua tidak akan berarti kalau tidak didukung skenario yang baik."

Yunho menyampaikan pendapatnya dengan serius.

"Kami yakin karya Anda kali ini pun akan kembali sukses. Kami percaya kemampuan Penulis Byun akan membuat film pertama produksi kami ini berhasil."

"Cara Sajangnim mengatakannya membuat saya sedikit terbebani." kata Baekhyun dengan raut wajah sedikit khawatir.

"Saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin." jawab Baekhyun dengan mata bersinar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama? Bagaimana Ketua Tim Jeong? Dan, apakah tim produksi juga bisa bergabung?"

"Saya rasa tidak ada masalah."

"Lalu Penulis Byun? Kau bisa bergabung dengan kami?"

"Baik."

"Sehun, kau juga harus ikut."

"Maaf. Saya sudah terlanjur membuat janji."

"Janji? Dengan siapa?"

"Dengan orang yang sangat penting."

Sebenarnya janji itu baru akan dirancangnya. Malam ini Sehun sengaja meluangkan waktunya.

"Sayang sekali."

Mendengar komentar Yunho, Sehun pun tertawa.

"Kau ingin aku pura-pura tidak paham dengan apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Belum waktunya aku menceritakannya."

"Baiklah."

Baekhyun menyimak percakapan Yunho dan Sehun dengan seksama. Menurut informasi yang pernah dia dengar, Walden bersaudara semuanya tampan. Setelah bertemu langsung dengan mereka, dia pun mengakui bahwa informasi itu ternyata bukan hanya isapan jempol. Benar-benar bersaudara yang semuanya tampan. Dan, sesuai hasil penyelidikannya, Sehun adalah satu-satunya anggota Walden bersaudara yang sampai sekarang belum menikah. Menurut Baekhyun, Sehun-lah yang paling tampan dan seksi, dan Sehun pun gay, sama seperti saudara-saudaranya. Contohnya adalah Yunho, kakak sepupunya yang menikahi laki-laki cantik bernama Jaejoong.

Oh Sehun, Direktur Walden Pictures. Tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa menggambarkan keseksian Sehun. Aroma wangi keluar dari seluruh penjuru tubuhnya. Dia seksi. Dia tampan. Dan raut wajahnya serius. Baekhyun rasa, tidak akan ada yang bisa melupakan cara Sehun tersenyum. Sempurna.

Sebuah hasrat tiba-tiba saja muncul. Baekhyun ingin memiliki Sehun, satu-satunya anggota Walden bersaudara yang masih belum menikah. Setiap perempuan dan laki-laki berstatus bottom seperti dirinya, yang melihat Sehun pasti memiliki hasrat yang sama. Baekhyun berharap dia bisa menjadi pendamping Sehun. Sepengetahuan Baekhyun, kecuali maknae Kyuhyun, di Walden bersaudara ada Yunho dan Jinki yang sudah menikah dengan pria yang berasal dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja. Dan, sampai sekarang mereka menjalani kehidupan pernikahan yang bahagia. Itulah kenapa Baekhyun merasa cukup percaya diri untuk menjalankan misinya, kecuali Sehun hanya berharap mendapat pasangan yang berasal dari tingkat ekonomi yang sama.

Baekhyun terus memandangi Sehun. Tidak hanya tampan, dia pun terlihat kaya. Melihat Walden bersaudara yang dididik dengan cukup baik dan berkarakter ini, Baekhyun merasa tidak ada yang perlu dia khawatirkan. Mereka semua terlihat terhormat.

' _Aku juga akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Walden ini.'_ pikirnya. Baekhyun bertekad bulat mewujudkan hasratnya.

' _Orang penting?'_

Baekhyun ingin tahu siapa yang dimaksud orang penting oleh Sehun.

' _Jangan-jangan kekasihnya.'_

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, Baekhyun merasa cemburu. Tapi, walaupun Sehun mengatakan orang penting dan yang dia temui adalah kekasihnya, Baekhyun tidak akan mundur. Cinta bisa saja berubah. Toh, tidak ada larangan untuk mencintai Sehun, kan?

"Penulis Byun, Anda tentunya tahu kalau kami sedang mengadakan lomba menulis skenario?" tanya Yunho.

"Saya tahu Anda sibuk, tapi bagaimana kalau Anda juga menjadi bagian dari tim juri?"

"Apakah menurut Sajangnim, saya pantas?" Baekhyun merendah.

"Saya rasa, Anda mampu menjalankannya dengan baik."

"Kalau memang diizinkan saya ingin ikut ambil bagian." Baekhyun berusaha menahan luapan bahagianya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan obrolan ini sambil makan malam?"

Yunho memanggil sekertarisnya melalui interphone, "Kami akan makan malam bersama. Tolong pesankan tempat."

"Baik, Sajangnim."

Setelah sekertaris Yunho meninggalkan ruangan, Sehun bangkit dari duduknya, hal ini membuat Ketua Tim Produksi dan Baekhyun ikut berdiri.

"Saya mohon diri terlebih dahulu."

"Kau akan tetap tinggal di Arizona?"

"Iya."

"Sempatkanlah mampir ke rumah."

"Aku akan memikirkannya."

' _Arizona?'_

Baekhyun sekarang tahu kalau sehun tinggal di Hotel Arizona.

"Kalau begitu, kami juga pamit."

"Nanti kalau sudah tiba waktunya makan malam, saya akan menghubungi kalian."

"Baik, Sajangnim."

Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya pada Yunho dan langsung menyusul Sehun.

"Direktur Oh Sehun, apakah Anda sudah sempat membaca naskah _Samak?_ " tanya Baekhyun, sambil berusaha mengimbangi langkah Sehun.

"Sudah, Penulis Byun."

Dibandingkan dengan tadi, atmosfir terasa berbeda. Sehun sempat menatap cara berpakaian Baekhyun sekilas.

Baekhyun mengenakan celana bahan berwarna hitam yang melekat pas di tubuh mungilnya, kemeja berwarna soft pink dan dilapisi sweater biru muda bermotif kelinci berwarna putih. Bibir Baekhyun terlihat sedikit berkilap efek dari sapuan tipis lip gloss yang dipakainya, mata kecilnya pun terlihat lebih hidup karena dilapisi eyeliner yang agak tebal. Rambutnya yang lurus dan berwarna pirang tembaga pun tampak bersinar. Wajahnya tampak seperti boneka yang akan retak kalau bergoyang. Badannya terbilang kecil untuk ukuran seorang pria, bahunya pun kecil, dan kakinya seperti sumpit. Benar-benar seperti boneka. Sepertinya Baekhyun merawat tubuhnya dengan baik dan sangat memperhatikan penampilannya. Baekhyun, yang sadar kalau dirinya sedang diamati oleh Sehun, tersenyum lembut. Dengan penuh percaya diri, Baekhyun mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri kalau dia harus memiliki Sehun.

"Kalau menurut Anda ada yang sebaiknya direvisi atau mungkin Anda punya masukan, silakan Sajangnim langsung sampaikan pada saya."

"Saya rasa... sudah cukup menarik."

Jawaban Sehun yang sangat singkat membuatnya sedikit bingung. Karena ingin menerima telepon tanpa mengganggu siapa-siapa, Ketua Tim Produksi menjauh. Baekhyun kembali memberanikan diri.

"Mungkin ada bagian yang Sajangnim rasa kurang tepat? Supaya hasilnya tidak mengecewakan dan menjadi karya berkualitas tinggi, kalau ada yang perlu saya perbaiki, tolong sampaikan secara langsung dan jujur pada saya."

"Saya rasa tidak ada."

Sehun terus memberikan jawaban yang singkat. Baekhyun berusaha memulai percakapan dengan berbagai macam cara, tapi yang diterimanya tetap jawaban yang singkat, padat, dan jelas. Sepertinya tidak akan mudah.

"Sejujurnya saya ingin karya saya nanti juga beredar di Hollywood. Karena sudah jelas ada perbedaan selera antara Korea-Amerika, kalau Sajangnim ada waktu mungkin kita bisa membicarakan bagaimana memecahkan perbedaan selera itu."

"Ide yang bagus."

"Kalau tidak keberatan, saya mohon kesediaan Sajangnim memberi waktu."

"Baik."

"Terima kasih, Sajangnim."

"Sama-sama. Kita bertemu lain waktu, Penulis Byun."

Sehun memberikan senyumnya dan berpamitan pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melihat Sehun melangkah menjauh. Hari ini percakapan mereka tidak panjang, tapi tadi Sehun sudah berjanji akan meluangkan waktunya. Baekhyun berharap mereka bisa bertemu lagi secepatnya. Sepertinya sudah cukup untuk hari ini.

' _Dia bilang dia tinggal di Hotel Arizona.'_

Baekhyun tersenyum licik seperti sedang mempersiapkan rencana.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Beberapa jam sebelum post chapter ini aku iseng-iseng buka ffn dan kaget ada yang remake novel ini dengan cast Hunhan juga, tapi dia versi GS.

Hhmm.. gimana yah, aku sih ngga masalah kalau misalkan ada author lain yang mau remake ff dari novel yang sama, toh genre dia GS, sedangkan aku Yaoi, meskipun cast kita sama-sama Hunhan. Karena novel ini juga kan dijual secara umum, dan setiap orang bisa beli dan baca, dan setiap orang punya imajinasinya masing-masing, kan?

Dan aku cuma mau kasih tau aja sih, meskipun ini dari novel yang sama, ff aku ngga sama dengan ff sebelumnya yang pake cast YunJae GS version, karena aku cuma HHS jadi ngga pernah baca ff selain cast Hunhan. Jadi, ff ini pure dari novel aslinya dan aku edit sedikit biar berasa feel Yaoi-nya.

Dan untuk kenyamanan para readers tersayang, ada beberapa adegan yang aku cut dari novel ini karena ngga terlalu cocok buat ff Yaoi, jadi kalau ada yang punya novelnya dan ngerasa ceritanya ada yang kurang atau dialognya ada yang beda, tolong maklum, karena dunia Yaoi kan emang agak beda dan emejing, wkwk.

Sekian cuapcuap ngga penting ini, maaf ngga bisa update secepat yang kalian mau dan juga kalau masih ada typo yang belum bisa dimusnahkan.

Terima kasih buat readers+siders, reviewers tersayang dan yang udah follow dan fav, kalian penyemangat terbaik! ^^

.

Mind to review?

.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Last 2%**

 **[Remake Hunhan Version]**

::

Story By **Kim Rang**

Sehun - Luhan

Other Exo Member, etc.

Genre : Yaoi, BL, Romance

Rate T

::

Oh Sehun milik Luhan

Luhan milik Oh Sehun

::

.

.

.

Sehun masuk ke ruangannya diikuti sekertarisnya.

"Bapak Nickhun dari kantor utama di Amerika tadi menelepon dua kali."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih."

Begitu sekertarisnya keluar, Sehun langsung mengambil ponselnya.

Luhan sedang berada di bank untuk mencetak buku tabungannya. Dia ingin memastikan uang royalti sudah masuk ke dalam rekeningnya. Ponsel Luhan berdering.

"Siapa ya?"

Awalnya Luhan mengira nomor itu adalah telepon gelap, tapi karena deringnya tidak juga berhenti, dia pun mengangkatnya.

"Halo."

[Xi Luhan-ssi?]

"Iya. Maaf, ini siapa?"

[Ini aku. Sehun.]

"Sehun...? Sehun!"

Sehun? Bukannya itu nama orang yang ditemuinya di Hotel Arizona? Luhan benar-benar terkejut. Dadanya terasa sesak. Itu karena Luhan tidak pernah menyangka kalau mereka akan bisa berhubungan atau bertemu lagi. Bahkan Luhan sedikit demi sedikit mulai lupa akan keberadaan Sehun. Namun saat ini orang itu yang menghubunginya.

"Iya. Ada apa Sehun-ssi?"

Jantung Luhan mulai berdebar-debar. _'Sehun menghubungiku!'_

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu nomor teleponku."

[Waktu tasmu ketinggalan, aku menyimpan nomormu."

"Kau menyimpan nomorku? Untuk apa?"

[Karena ingin tahu. Maafkan aku kalau tidak sopan]

"Ah tidak. Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan."

' _Sedikitpun tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan.'_

"Mm... ada apa tiba-tiba menghubungiku?"

[Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam bersama.]

"Makan? Kau mengajakku bertemu?"

Semua orang langsung memperhatikannya karena tiba-tiba dia berteriak. Luhan lupa kalau dia sedang ada di tempat umum.

[Iya. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu.]

Sehun bilang dia ingin bertemu. Karena senangnya, Luhan sampai merinding.

[Tapi kalau kau sedang sibuk...]

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku... sedang tidak sibuk."

Sehun tidak ada di hadapannya, tapi Luhan menjawab sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya.

[Jadi, kau menerima undangan makan malamku?"

"Iya." Luhan senang setengah mati. Tapi dia tidak boleh menunjukkan kesenangannya ini. Luhan tahu kalau dia harus menjaga tingkah lakunya, tapi tetap saja ada hal yang tidak bisa dihindari: ketika sedang senang, dalam sekejap dia akan berubah menjadi seperti anak kecil.

[Kalau begitu, tolong beritahu alamatmu. Aku akan mengirimkan mobil ke sana.]

"Mobil? Mobil apa?"

[Mobil untuk menjemputmu, Luhan-ssi.]

' _Mobil?'_

"Sepertinya tidak perlu."

[Tolong beritahukan saja alamatmu.]

"Sungguh tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa naik kereta."

[Aku akan mengirimkan mobil.]

Karena Sehun terus memaksa, Luhan tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain memberitahukan alamatnya. Dia sudah menolak dua kali, tapi di kali ketiga Luhan tahu dia tidak akan bisa menang.

[Kita bertemu nanti.]

"Baiklah."

Setelah Sehun menutup teleponnya, Luhan buru-buru pulang dan mulai bersiap-siap. Sebenarnya dia masih punya masih waktu, lebih dari dua jam, sampai mobil yang dikirim Sehun untuk menjemputnya tiba. Tapi, karena terlalu bersemangat dan tidak sabar, Luhan sedang tidak menjadi dirinya sendiri.

' _Kenapa aku merasa senang seperti ini?'_

Walaupun sudah sedikit melupakan, sebenarnya Luhan dalam hati tetap menunggu Sehun menghubunginya. Kapan pun. Jadi, ketika saat itu tiba, Luhan senang bukan kepalang dan rasanya seperti ingin berlari. Tapi tunggu dulu. Benar. Selain menunggu telepon dari Sehun, sebenarnya Luhan berharap bisa bertemu dengan pria itu, walau secara tidak sengaja, sekali saja. Di saat dia membuka mata, wajah Sehun terlihat jelas. Di saat dia menyalakan TV, yang terdengar suara desahan Sehun. Ketika melihat cokelat di supermarket pun yang dia ingat adalah cokelat pemberian Sehun. Rindu. Iya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa merindukan seseorang yang baru ditemuinya sekali saja. Tapi Luhan yakin yang dirasakannya adalah rindu, karena dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Sehun. Kerinduan yang kecil sekali kemungkinannya untuk tersampaikan. Terasa buram.

' _Aku senang sekali.'_

Luhan bercermin dan mengoleskan tipis sekali lip gloss, tanpa bisa menghentikan debaran yang dia rasakan.

'Aku harus bisa mengendalikan diriku, nanti."

Luhan tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan orang lain dengan menghindari mereka. Jadi ketika senang, dia akan tertawa lepas. Ketika sedih, dia pun akan menangis tersedu-sedu. Itulah kepribadian Luhan. Sebenarnya Luhan pernah berharap agar di saat-saat tertentu dia bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya. Tapi dia sudah terlahir seperti itu. Dan, selama delapan belas tahun dia menjalani hidupnya seperti ini, jadi dia bingung kalau tiba-tiba harus mengubah dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya Luhan sedikit khawatir kalau Sehun menganggapnya sebagai sosok yang gampangan karena tanpa ragu menerima undangan makan malam itu. Tapi Luhan sudah terlanjur tenggelam dalam perasaannya sendiri.

' _Ehmm..'_

Luhan yang sedang mengganti bajunya tiba-tiba teringat desahan yang dia dengar saat berciuman dengan Sehun waktu itu.

' _Luhan...'_

Begitu pula suara seksi yang keluar dari bibir Sehun ketika dia menempelkan bibirnya ke tengkuk Luhan.

'Ada apa denganku? Kenapa tiba-tiba hal itu yang muncul di kepalaku?'

Luhan bisa merasakan kalau wajahnya memerah. Luhan tidak tahu apakah nanti mereka akan kembali berciuman.

' _Tidak. Tidak boleh. Hanya makan malam. Tidak lebih.'_

Kalau nanti mereka berciuman lagi, sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu. Luhan berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal lain selain makan malam dan akan langsung pulang. Memikirkan itu, Luhan merasa konyol. 'Memangnya tadi Sehun bilang kalau dia akan mengajakku ke tempat lain?' Merasa sudah berpikiran terlalu jauh, Luhan pun menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Luhan sedang menutup kepalanya dan berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Supaya wajahnya tampannya lebih terlihat bersinar alami, dia memasang satu lembar masker yang sebelumnya sudah dia letakkan di kulkas.

'Apa nanti aku harus memakai gel juga untuk menata rambutku?"

Sepertinya cukup dirapikan dengan tangan saja, Luhan tidak terlalu suka memakaikan gel untuk tatanan rambut sehari-harinya. Lagi pula bukannya dia akan kencan? Kencan.

Luhan melepas masker tersebut dan mandi, lalu mulai bersiap-siap. Setelah menata rambut sesuai keinginannya, Luhan membongkar lemari pakaiannya untuk mencari baju apa yang cocok dikenakannya malam ini. Dan.. selesai. Dibandingkan biasanya, kali ini Luhan benar-benar memperhatikan penampilannya. Lima puluh kali lipat. Luhan berharap semua ini tidak akan sia-sia. Ketika dia mulai merasa sedikit aneh dengan yang dilakukannya hari ini, bel berbunyi, membuatnya langsung ingin terbang.

Luhan membuka pintu dan seorang pria yang tidak muda tapi juga tidak tua berdiri di depan pintunya dengan pakaian formal.

"Maaf, Anda siapa ya?'

"Benar ini kamar Xi Luhan-ssi?"

"Iya. Saya Luhan."

"Saya diminta menjemput Anda oleh Direktur Oh Sehun."

' _Direktur?'_

"Saya sudah siap. Sebentar."

Luhan mengambil tasnya yang ada di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya dan mengikuti langkah pria yang Sehun kirim.

Luhan mengikuti langkah pria itu sampai tempat parkir dan dia terkejut melihat mobil yang ada di depannya... Benz. Pria tadi membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Luhan.

' _Sepertinya Sehun orang kaya.'_

"Silahkan."

Luhan yang sedari tadi masih berdiri tanpa sanggup mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, kini menjawab dengan sopan.

"Ah, iya."

Luhan mencoba untuk duduk dengan nyaman. Pintu mobil ditutup tanpa suara. Pria itu langsung duduk di kursi sopir dan mobil mulai bergerak bersamaan dengan kata-kata: 'kita berangkat sekarang' dari pengemudi itu.

Luhan sebenarnya ingin bertanya Sehun bekerja di mana dan di perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang apa, tapi dia menahannya karena tidak ingin terlihat seperti seseorang yang ingin tahu segalanya.

'Sehun pernah bilang kalau dia tinggal di Amerika. Tapi dia punya mobil dan juga sopir. Tinggal di Amerika... Jadi dia bisa kembali ke Amerika setiap saat."

Luhan tidak tahu kapan Sehun akan kembali ke Amerika, tapi memikirkannya saja membuatnya sedih. Dia pun tidak bisa memikirkan bagaimana hubungan mereka nantinya kalau Sehun kembali ke Amerika. Lagipula, Sehun awalnya memang tinggal di sana, jadi pasti dia akan kembali ke sana. Kalau Sehun kembali ke Amerika... Luhan hanya bisa menghela napas.

Si sopir tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di Hotel Arizona. Inilah pertama kalinya Luhan bertemu sopir yang tidak banyak bicara, jadi dia pun memilih untuk ikut menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Mobil berhenti di depan pintu masuk utama Hotel Arizona dan seorang doorman membukakan pintu untuk Luhan. Luhan sendiri tidak sadar kapan dia turun dari mobil, namun tiba-tiba saja si sopir sudah berdiri di depan doorman itu dan langsung mengantarkannya ke dalam hotel.

"Sajangnim menunggu di restoran itu." Tunjuk si sopir ke sebuah restoran bernuansa barat. Luhan hanya bisa mengikuti dari belakang.

Sambil terus membatin bahwa steak yang disajikan di restoran ini pasti enak, Luhan melihat Sehun sedang berdiri menunggunya di pintu masuk. Di bawah penerangan yang cukup baik, Luhan bisa melihat Sehun, yang mengenakan setelan jas selama ini hanya bisa dilihatnya di katalog. Semakin dia memperhatikan Sehun, semakin Luhan terpesona. Melihat Luhan mendekat, Sehun tersenyum dan menghampirinya.

"Selamat malam, Sajangnim."

"Terima kasih. Tinggal saja mobilnya dan silahkan pulang."

"Tapi, sajangnim tidak terlalu mengenal jalanan yang ada di Seoul. Apakah Sajangnim yakin? Saya tidak keberatan kalau harus menunggu di tempat parkir."

"Tidak apa-apa. Silahkan pulang."

"Baik, Sajangnim."

Setelah memberi salam, sang sopir pun pergi. Sehun maju satu langkah. Semakin dekat dengan Luhan.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu ke sini? Cukup nyaman?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa merasa tidak nyaman? Aku tadi ke sini naik Benz."

Mendengar jawaban Luhan, Sehun tertawa "Kita masuk sekarang?"

Luhan menatap Sehun yang menyodorkan lengannya. Sambil tertawa Luhan balas menggandeng lengan Sehun dan berjalan bersebelahan.

"Sepertinya aku salah kostum."

"Menurutku kau sudah cukup cantik."

"Yang benar? Sebenarnya aku sedang merasa agak terlalu gemuk. Dan ku beritahu kau, aku tampan, bukan cantik."

Sehun tertawa keras.

Manajer restoran mengarahkan Sehun dan Luhan ke sebuah meja di mana mereka bisa menikmati pemandangan malam hari.

"Silahkan mulai menghidangkan makanannya."

"Baik."

Ketika manajer restoran itu menjauh, Sehun menatap Luhan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja. Lalu, kau sendiri masih tinggal di sini?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Wah, kau pasti kaya sekali. Selain tinggal di hotel mahal, kau juga memiliki Benz." Kata Luhan dengan sangat berhati-hati karena dia takut ucapannya menyinggung Sehun.

"Mm... aku tidak benar-benar kaya. Hanya sepantasnya saja."

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang dijadikan tolak ukur 'pantas' oleh Sehun. Dia pun tidak tahu sekaya apa Sehun. Yang jelas, pria ini tinggal cukup lama di hotel mahal ini, lalu ada Benz. Tapi bisa jadi menurut Sehun sendiri, dia tidak kaya.

"Apakah kau terkejut, aku tiba-tiba menghubungimu?"

"Ya... bisa dibilang begitu."

Sebenarnya Luhan lebih bisa dibilang senang sekali daripada kaget, tapi dia tidak ingin terlalu memperlihatkannya.

"Waktu itu, karena ada urusan mendadak, aku jadi tidak bisa menemuimu lagi."

"O iya. Katanya kau yang membayar isi kulkasku. Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus."

"Sejujurnya aku kaget waktu menemukan tasku tergantung di pintu dan kosong. Kupikir kau meminta ganti rugi atas cokelat yang kumakan."

Luhan berhasil membuat Sehun tertawa.

"Hahahaha... Luhan-ssi, kau orang yang menyenangkan sekali rupanya."

"Aku sudah menyenangkan dari dulu."

Mendengar jawaban Luhan, Sehun kembali tertawa keras. Luhan menjadi orang pertama yang tidak pernah tidak berhasil membuat Sehun tertawa, sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Apa pekerjaan Luhan-ssi sehari-hari?"

Sehun tiba-tiba bertanya ketika Luhan mengambil pisau saat hidangan sedang ditata di atas meja mereka.

"Aku menulis."

"O... penulis rupanya."

Mendengar kata-kata 'penulis', Luhan merasa malu. Karena dia sama sekali tidak terkenal dan belum punya karya tulis yang bisa dibanggakan sama sekali.

"Tapi aku tidak terkenal."

Luhan sesungguhnya merasa sedikit malu saat memberikan jawaban itu, namun tak sedikit pun dia menangkap pandangan yang merendahkan dari Sehun.

"Menulis novel?" tanya Sehun sambil mengiris steak yang ada di depannya.

"Tidak. Aku lebih banyak bergerak di drama atau film. Sekarang ini aku juga sedang menulis alur cerita untuk buku cerita bergambar. Bagaimanpun aku harus bertahan hidup, kan?"

"Drama atau film?"

"Iya. Menurutku, membuat naskah untuk drama dan film itu menantang sekali. Dan, saat ini aku masih terus mencoba mengerjakan sesuatu. Tapi untuk pemasukan, baru dari buku cerita bergambar itu."

"O begitu..."

Sehun mengangguk. Dia baru tahu kalau Luhan ingin menulis skenario untuk film atau drama.

"Apakah kau saat ini sedang mempersiapkan skenario untuk drama atau film?"

"Iya. Sedang ada lomba menulis skenario dan aku berniat untuk ikut mengirimkan skenario buatanku nantinya."

Di saat Luhan akan mengiris daging steak-nya. Sehun mengambil piring Luhan dan menukarnya dengan miliknya. Napas Luhan tercekat. Bagaimana mungkin pria ini perhatian sekali?

"Kau tidak perlu sampai melakukan ini..."

"Selamat makan."

"Terima kasih."

Luhan mulai menyantap daging yang sudah diiris-iris rapi oleh Sehun tadi.

"Lomba skenario itu, siapa yang mengadakannya?"

"Walden Korea. Awalnya mereka hanya menangani distribusi film asing saja. Katanya, kali ini mereka akan segera memproduksi film mereka sendiri, jadi mereka mengadakan lomba pembuatan skenario. Memangnya kau tidak pernah mendengar tentang mereka di Amerika?"

Waktu Luhan menyebutkan Walden Korea, Sehun semakin merasa senang.

"Sepertinya aku belum pernah mendengarnya." Jawab Sehun pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, Walden Korea adalah perusahaan multinasional berskala besar."

Mendengar Luhan yang semangat bicara sendiri, Sehun hampir tertawa. Tahu tapi memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tahu, sama saja kan? Atau sebaiknya mengaku saja kalau dia punya hubungan dengan Walden Korea? Tapi Sehun sepertinya lebih senang menutup mulutnya.

"O iya. Sehun-ssi, kau kan tinggal di Amerika. Kau sedang ada bisnis di Korea? Tadi sopir itu memanggilmu dengan sebutan Direktur."

"Sebenarnya yang sedang menjalankan bisnis di sini adalah kakak sepupuku. Aku kembai ke Korea untuk membantunya. Dan, mobil itu adalah pinjaman dari kakak sepupuku.

"Oo... Kapan kau kembali ke Amerika?"

"Aku masih belum tahu."

Sebenarnya Luhan ingin meminta Sehun untuk tinggal di Korea saja, tapi dia berhasil menahan diri."

"Omong-omong, usiamu berapa?"

"34."

"34..."

'Lebih tua dari perkiraanku. Dia enam tahun lebih tua dibanding aku.'

"Aku 28 tahun."

Sehun terkejut lalu mengamati wajah Luhan "28? 28 tahun?"

"Iya. Kenapa? Aku terlihat tua ya?" Luhan memasang muka cemberutnya.

"Bukan. Bukan itu maksudku. Justru kupikir kau masih di awal usia dua puluhan."

"Banyak yang bilang aku ini baby face." Kata Luhan menyombong, tapi kalimatnya itu membuatnya merasa tidak enak sendiri.

"Aku hanya bercanda."

"Tapi benar juga. Kau memang terlihat awet muda."

"Sepertinya belakangan ini, baby face sedang menjadi tren."

Lagi-lagi Luhan membuat Sehun tertawa.

Makan malam yang menyenangkan. Hidangan yang disajikan enak. Sejujurnya, dia tidak peduli dengan rasa makanan yang baru saja dihabiskannya. Yang lebih penting adalah Luhan bisa bercakap-cakap dengan Sehun dan memandang wajahnya. Selain membuat hati Luhan senang, ini pun membuatnya berpikir, ketika menyukai seseorang... rasa suka itu tidak hanya berbahaya, tapi juga romantis.

Makanan pencuci mulut dihidangkan.

"Apakah kau tertarik untuk jalan-jalan."

Pertanyaan yang datang di saat yang tepat, karena sesungguhnya Luhan kenyang sekali setelah menghabiskan seluruh hidangan utamanya. Lagi pula terakhir kalinya datang ke sini, dia hanya bisa mengamati jalur jalan kaki ini dari dalam kamar yang disediakan hotel ini saja. Dia tidak menolak tawaran Sehun.

"Apakah kau pernah memikirkanku?"

Menyusuri jalan ini rasanya lebih menyenangkan dibanding hanya bisa melihat dari atas kamarnya saja. Mereka sedang berjalan beriringan ketika Sehun bertanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Rasanya menakjubkan mendengar jawaban Luhan. Sehun berhenti melangkah dan menatap wajah Luhan.

"Maksudku... Anu... Mm... Ah, bodoh sekali aku."

Luhan tiba-tiba merasa bodoh dan ingin sekali mengigit lidahnya sendiri, sementara Sehun menggandeng tangannya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu."

Luhan tersenyum manis mendengar jawaban Sehun, yang lantas memasukkan tangan Luhan ke dalam kantong celananya.

"Mmm... Maaf. Apakah ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?"

"Kenapa memangnya? Kita kan akan menikah."

Mata Luhan membelalak mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Waktu itu aku sudah bilang padamu. Aku hanya bicara sembarangan. Kau masih mengingatnya sampai sekarang?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakannya. Kan diucapkan oleh orang yang akan aku nikahi."

Mendengar jawaban Sehun, Luhan memasang ekspresi wajah yang seolah-olah berkata, _'Kau ini sedang bercanda atau apa sih?'_

"Ketika sedang berjalan-jalan seperti kita sekarang ini, kakak sepupuku selalu memasukkan tangan suami cantiknya ke dalam kantong celananya. Melihat itu, aku juga ingin melakukannya."

"Memangnya kau tidak punya kekasih di Amerika."

"Tidak ada."

"Bagaimana mungkin perempuan-perempuan dan para laki-laki berstatus bottom di Amerika sana tak mengacuhkanmu? Kalau aku jadi mereka, sepertinya aku akan langsung menangkapmu."

Sehun meremas tangan Luhan lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

Apa yang dirasakan Luhan saat ini sama sekali tidak biasa. Pelan-pelan dia akan mengikuti langkah Sehun.

"Kalau aku boleh jujur..." Luhan membuka mulutnya dengan hati-hati.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku gugup sekali karena aku tidak pernah berkencan seperti ini."

"Kencan semacam ini?"

"Iya. Makan malam bersama orang yang tidak sepenuhnya aku kenal, lalu jalan kaki sambil bergandengan tangan dan penuh canda seperti ini."

"Aku juga gugup."

"Sehun-ssi juga?"

"Ini menjadi pertama kalinya aku mengajak seseorang yang belum terlalu aku kenal, makan malam."

"Mana mungkin?"

Luhan menatap mata Sehun dengan pandangan yang berkata, _'Jangan bercanda.'_ Sementara itu, Sehun meletakkan tangan di dadanya, sebagai permintaan agar Luhan mempercayai yang diceritakannya.

"Aku akan pura-pura mempercayaimu."

Luhan mulai melangkah lagi, tapi Sehun tidak bergerak dari posisinya dan menarik Luhan mendekat.

"Ada apa?"

Luhan membalik badannya. Sehun menariknya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Luhan.

"Kenapa? Apa yang kau akukan?"

Bersentuhan langsung dengan Sehun membuat Luhan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. kedekatan fisik ini membuat Luhan tergagap.

"Aku hanya ingin memelukmu." Sehun berkata pelan.

Ingin rasanya Luhan berteriak. Suara itu. Suara yang bisa membuat Luhan meleleh.

"Maaf. Kau membuatku bingung."

Luhan mengatakannya dengan suara seolah-olah dia akan pingsan tidak lama lagi. Sehun menempelkan wajahnya di leher Luhan hingga dia bisa merasakan hembusan napas Sehun dengan jelas.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal lain. Hanya ingin memelukmu seperti ini saja. Sebentar."

' _Padahal tidak apa-apa kalau dia ingin melakukan hal lain.'_

Luhan mencoba untuk tidak pingsan. Luhan yang sedang berada di dalam pelukan Sehun melihat pasangan lain mendekat sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Sehun-ssi, ada yang datang."

Luhan berusaha mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh, tapi alih-alih bergerak, Sehun semakin mempererat pelukannya. Pasangan itu memperhatikan Luhan dan Sehun sesaat dan terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, sampai akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berlalu."

"I don't want you to go." Kata Sehun sambil terus mendekap Luhan.

Dia mulai bicara bahasa Inggris lagi.

Mereka terus berpelukan selama beberapa saat sampai Sehun melepaskan pelukannya pelan-pelan dan menatap Luhan dengan pandangannya yang terdalam.

"What should i do to keep hugging you this way?"

Luhan bisa merasakan dahinya berkerut penuh tanda tanya dan mulai menggerutu. Melihat hal itu, Sehun tertawa kemudian mencium punggung tangan Luhan.

"Aku antar kau pulang."

Sehun bebrbicara dengan nada memaksa. Luhan pun tidak menolak tawaran itu.

Seperti yang dilakukan oleh sopir yang menjemputnya tadi, Sehun membukakan pintu untuknya. Tapi kali ini Luhan duduk di samping kursi sopir. Di samping Sehun.

Sehun mendekati Luhan untuk memasangkan sabuk pengaman. Tapi Luhan yang mengira kalau mereka akan berciuman lagi, merasa gugup sendiri. Dalam hati, Luhan menyesalkan tindakan Sehun yang ternyata hanya memasangkan sabuk pengaman.

Di dalam mobil, Luhan hampir-hampir tidak bisa menghilangkanpikiran tentang kemungkinan Sehun mengajaknya menikah. Yang bertanya maupun yang seharusnya memberi jawaban sepertinya sama-sama sedang kehilangan akal sehatnya, karena mereka baru bertemu dua kali. Tapi, jujur saja, Luhan ingin tahu. Apalagi, kalau Sehun menjawab. _'Iya..'_ Luhan ingin menikah dengan Sehun. Walau terdengar aneh.

"Seperti apa jalan ceritanya?"

Sehun bertanya di tengah-tengah usaha Luhan memberikan panduan menuju tempat tinggalnya, karena Sehun tidak paham jalanan Seoul.

"Apanya?"

"Skenario yang sedang kau kerjakan."

"Rahasia."

"Rahasia?" Sehun membeo.

"Aku tidak ingin menceritakannya sembarangan, karena aku pernah punya pengalaman buruk."

"O ya?"

"Aku rasa kau tidak akan tertarik mendengar cerita tentang bagaimana temanku menyakitiku."

"Tapi aku ingin mendengarnya."

"Apakah kau akan paham kalau aku bercerita tentang temanku itu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu, ada perlombaan menulis skenario juga. Aku pun menyiapkan skenario yang rencananya akan aku kumpulkan. Di depan belok kiri, di persimpangan itu."

"Oke. Lalu?" Sehun bertanya sambil pelan-pelan berpindah jalur.

"Ketika belajar membuat skenario, aku punya dua teman baik. Kami bertiga bersama-sama menyiapkan diri dengan baik untuk mengikuti lomba itu. Nama perusahaan yang pernah mengadakan lomba itu apa ya? Mm... kalau tidak salah, Ageo. Oke... lalu sambil terus mengerjakan skenario masing-masing, kami saling berbagi cerita tentang skenario kami, karena siapa tahu ada ide-ide menarik lain yang bisa muncul. Kemudian salah satu dari kami terpilih sebagai pemenang. Tentu saja aku kalah."

"Lalu..."

"Skenario temanku yang menang itu dijadikan film. Tapi ketika aku pergi untuk menontonnya... ternyata film itu dibuat berdasarkan skenario buatanku."

Luhan bercerita penuh semangat sampai seluruh badannya pun bergerak.

"Dan, tiba-tiba temanku itu tidak bisa dihubungi. Aku berusaha menghubungi perusahaan yang membuat film ini dan memprotes keputusan mereka. Tapi mereka malah meminta aku membawa bukti. Kalau aku terus bicara sembarangan, mereka mengancam akan menuntutku. Aku benar-benar marah saat itu. Dan, belum lama ini aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Dia sama sekali tidak meminta maaf. Bagaimana bisa kau menusuk temanmu sendiri? Bagaimana bisa kau mengkhianati kepercayaan temanmu?"

"Oo begitu. Jadi idemu dicuri."

"Iya. Dia mencuri karyaku. Dan, kau tahu apa yang lebih lucu? Dia sekarang terkenal dan menjadi salah satu penulis skenario ternama. Memang dia mampu, tapi aku tetap tidak menyukainya."

"Sepertinya temanmu itu tidak akan terlalu sulit untuk dibenci."

"Tepat sekali. Nanti di depan, kita belok kanan lalu terus."

"Oke."

"Sebenarnya ceritaku tadi memalukan, tapi... kami bertiga mulai bersama-sama. Dan, semuanya sudah berhasil kecuali aku. Sekarang Yixing juga dipercayakan untuk menggarap mini serinya. Baekhyun pun terus melangkah maju."

"Baekhyun?"

"Orang yang mencuri naskahku itu Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

"Byun Baekhyun?"

Sehun terkejut karena beberapa jam lalu dia baru saja bertemu Byun Baekhyun di kantor. Byun Baekhyun sedang mengerjakan naskah _Samak_ yang didanai oleh Walden Korea.

"Aku tinggal di gedung yang ada di depan sana."

Sehun melihat gedung yang ditunjuk Luhan dan memarkir mobilnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku. Tapi bagaimana kau bisa pulang, sementara kau tidak tahu jalan."

"Aku pasti bisa. Tenang saja."

"Kalau begitu hati-hati ya."

Ketika Luhan membuka pintu, Sehun menahannya. Dia bergegas turun dari mobil lalu membukakan pintu untuk Luhan. Luhan tidak habis pikir dari mana sopan santun orang ini berasal.

"Terima kasih. Kau boleh pergi."

"Aku antar."

"Ke mana? Unit apartemenku?"

"Tidak sampai depan pintu saja."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Aku tidak akan meminta lebih dari itu."

"Bukan. Maksudku bukan itu..."

"Memangnya ada siapa di apartemenmu? Orang tuamu?"

"Tidak. Aku tinggal sendirian."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Kalau aku mengajakmu naik... aku takut terjadi sesuatu." Luhan menjawab dengan lugu dan ini membuat Sehun tertawa.

"Jangan tertawa. Tidak lucu. Dan, aku serius."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi saja." Sehun menjawab sambil menahan tawanya. Dia merengkuh bahu Luhan lalu mencium bibirnya.

"Selamat tidur."

"Iya."

Sehun masuk ke dalam mobil lalu pergi.

Luhan tidak bergerak, dia hanya bisa memandangi mobil Sehun sampai mobil itu tidak terlihat lagi. Dia merasa kalau membiarkan Sehun pergi adalah tindakan terbodoh yang pernah ia lakukan selama ini.

.

.

.

"Hoya!"

Luhan memanggil Howon dari depan pintu. Howon keluar dengan rambut penuh busa.

"Aku kehabisan tisu. Kau tidak keberatan kalau aku tukar tisu dengan yoghurt, kan? Aku malas keluar."

"Tukar saja." Jawab Howon sambil berjalan kembali ke kamar mandi.

Luhan meletakkan yoghurt yang dibawanya di meja dan menuju beranda untuk mengambil satu rol tisu. Tidak lama kemudian Howon keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Kau shift malam?"

"Iya."

"Sudah sarapan?"

"Di kantor."

"Aku tadi sudah menukar tisunya."

"Kau sedang diare?" tanya Howon tanpa basa-basi.

"Kau harus menyebut 'diare' ya?" Luhan bertanya balik dengan pandangan jijik.

"Kalau kau sedang tidak diare, kau saja yang minum yoghurtnya."

Karena Luhan sering mengalami konstipasi, setiap hari dia memesan yoghurt untuk diantarkan ke kamarnya. Tanpa menolak, Luhan langsung menghabiskan yoghurt yang dibawanya tadi.

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Aku tadi memasak ramyeon. Bawa saja bungkusnya. Ada dua."

Sambil berjalan menuju pintu, Luhan membawa bungkus ramyeon yang ditunjuk Howon tadi. Belum sempat keluar, Luhan berbalik badan dan menatap Howon yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Kau akan langsung tidur?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku... agak bosan."

"Bukannya kau sedang menulis skenario?"

"Aku sudah mengirimkan draftnya. Tinggal menunggu yang harus aku revisi."

"Kalau begitu... buatkan kopi untukku."

Luhan langsung menyalakan mesin pembuat kopi milik Howon. Sebenarnya mesin kopi yang sedang Luhan nyalakan adalah hadiah yang dia menangkan dari sebuah undian. Tapi karena Luhan sudah punya, Luhan menjualnya ke Howon dengan harga sepuluh ribu won saja.

"O iya..."

"Apa?"

"Ada seorang pria. Dia tinggal di Amerika. Selama di Korea dia tinggal di sebuah hotel bintang lima dan bertemu seseorang. Ketika orang itu terlibat masalah, pria itu bertindak seperti pendekar untuk menyelamatkannya."

Awalnya Luhan tidak ingin bercerta tapi begitu melihat Howon, cerita pun mengalir. Dia pun berkisah seolah yang diceritakannya adalah film atau komik yang pernah ia baca.

"Masalah? Seperti?"

"Mantan kekasih orang itu sampai datang ke hotel untuk bertemu dengannya."

Luhan baru akan melanjutkan ceritanya sampai Howon bangun dan menatapnya.

"Jongin datang mencarimu ke hotel?"

Tatapan mata Howon menyeramkan, Luhan tahu dia tidak akan sanggup menatap Howon jadi dia memilih untuk menghindari tatapan itu.

"Benar kan?" Howon bertanya lagi.

"Iya."

"Lalu... apa yang dilakukan bajingan itu?"

"Begini ceritanya. Waktu itu, Jongin menghubungiku, karena aku tidak menghubunginya lagi padahal aku mengajaknya menemaniku di hotel. Sepertinya aku benar-benar gila. Bagaimana mungkin aku mengajaknya pergi bersamaku? Aku pura-pura tidak tahu dan aku tidak bilang kalau aku tahu dia menduakanku. Jadi aku mengatakan padamya kalau aku sedang bersama dengan pria lain."

"Tunggu! Hentikan dulu ceritamu." Howon memandang Luhan penuh tanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau berencana untuk pergi bersama bajingan itu?"

"Siapa bilang?"

Luhan keceplosan.

"Tadi kau bilang Jongin menghubungimu untuk bertanya kenapa kau tidak menghubunginya lagi padahal kau mengajaknya pergi ke hotel bersamamu."

"Aku bilang begitu?"

"Luhan!"

"Tapi pada akhirnya... aku kan tidak jadi pergi bersamanya. Kenapa kau galak dan menyeramkan sekali? Padahal kau bukan hyung-hyungku."

"Kau pikir aku senang begini? Aku sudah kesusahan mengurus diriku sendiri, ditambah lagi aku masih harus mengurusimu. Apakah kau tahu kalau hal itu berat untuk kulakukan?"

Howon tiba-tiba berbicara dengan nada tinggi.

"Kau benar-benar sudah di luar batas."

"Kau yang tidak pernah tahu batasanmu."

"Sudah! Sudah! Minum kopimu sendiri." Luhan pun menjawab dengan nada tinggi dan berancang-ancang keluar tapi Howon menarik tangannya.

"Lalu kau mau pergi begitu saja? Kau tidak akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi di hotel itu?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghubungi Rumah Beras."

"Kau jahat!"

"Kalau begitu kau harus menceritakan apa yang terjadi."

"Memangnya apa lagi yang terjadi? Aku hanya berpura-pura kalau aku sedang bersama pria lain. aku juga berpura-pura kalau aku sedang berciuman dengan asyik di tempat tidur bersama pria lain. menjelang tengah malam, dia datang untuk menemuiku."

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?"

"Kau kan sedang ke Busan."

Mendengar jawaban Luhan, Howon hanya bisa menggerutu pelan.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada. Aku menutup rapat pintuku dan diam saja seperti orang mati. Kemudian dia pergi."

"Benar-benar tidak ada yang terjadi?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa aku harus membuka pintu untuknya? Aku tahu kalau aku membuka pintu, kami akan bertengkar hebat dan mempermalukan diri sendiri."

"Benar itu yang terjadi?"

"Iya." Luhan menjawab dengan tegas. Howon pun melangkah mundur.

"Lalu apa yang kau maksud dengan pria asal Amerika yang sedang berwisata dan tinggal di hotel itu, siapa?"

"Oh... Itu..."

Luhan merasa kalau dia harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hari itu pada Howon. Jika tidak, dia akan mengadu ke Rumah Beras.

"Aku kan sudah pernah bilang. Aku bisa menulis dengan lancar waktu menginap di hotel kemarin. Ketika sedang berbaring, ada jalan cerita yang menarik melintas di kepalaku. Sepertinya akan kukerjakan. Ada seseorang yang dikhianati mantan kekasihnya. Si mantan kekasih itu datang ke hotel untuk mencari orang tadi karena sebelumnya orang itu berpura-pura kalau dia sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama pria lain. Lalu pria Amerika itu menyelamatkan orang tadi. Bagaimana menurutmu? Bagus kan?"

Luhan bercerita seolah-olah bukan dia yang mengalaminya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak berbakat menulis tentang cinta. Tulis saja tentang sejarah atau cerita detektif sekalian. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin bicara cinta?"

"Entah. Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin karena aku sudah ingin menikah. Tapi... ceritanya cukup menarik kan? Aku menggambarkan pria Amerika itu tampan dan tinggi. Tidak hanya tampan. Tapi... benar-benar tampan. Tingginya mencapai 190 cm dan tubuhnya atletis. Laki-laki itu baik dan juga ramah."

Walau saat ini yang ada di hadapannya adalah Howon, Luhan bercerita seperti sedang terkena sihir.

"Lalu... pria itu pandai berciuman. Orang itu sampai sesak napas dibuatnya. Pria itu juga memberikan satu kotak cokelat kepada orang itu, padahal tadinya dia berniat memberikannya ke orang lain sebagai hadiah. Tanpa peduli, dia membuka bungkusnya, karena pria itu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada orang tadi."

Luhan benar-benar menghayati ceritanya, seperti seorang aktor.

"Tidak ada pria macam itu di dunia ini." jawab Howon sinis.

"Ada." Luhan langsung menjawab sambil menatap Howon dengan tajam, seolah akan menjadikan "Dennis Oh" sebagai jawabannya.

"Sepertinya aku sudah pernah bilang padamu. Kalau Dennis Oh menikahimu, pasti dia gila."

"Kenapa kau selalu merusak suasana? Luhan melirik tajam ke arah Howon yang terlihat acuh tak acuh.

"Ceritamu sudah selesai?"

"Ketika orang itu meninggalkan hotel, dia berpikir tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan pria itu. Tapi ternyata mereka bertemu kembali."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Pria tersebut menghubungi orang itu, karena dia tidak berhasil mengeluarkan orang itu dari dalam pikirannya."

"Lalu?"

"Mereka bertemu."

"Kemudian?"

"Mereka saling membisikkan kata cinta."

"Ah tidak seru. Berikan kopiku." Howon memotong cerita Luhan.

"Mereka begitu karena suasananya mendukung. Nih! Cepat minum dan tidur sana."

Luhan langsung memberikan kopi buatannya pada Howon.

"Daaah..."

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal."

"Apa lagi?"

"Kau... menyebalkan sekali."

Howon tertawa melihat kilatan mata Luhan.

"Walau pria itu tidak paham jalanan di Seoul, dia mengantarkan orang itu pulang hingga tiba di rumah dengan mobilnya. Tanpa sopir. Sesampainya di tempat orang itu tinggal, pria itu..."

"Dennis Oh memelukmu?"

"Bukan begitu!" Luhan sewot mendengar jawaban Howon.

"Lalu apa?"

"Pria tersebut mengantarkan orang itu sampai ke depan pintu."

"Ah, hanya ada di film. Mana mungkin ada pria sebaik itu di dunia nyata. Kecuali dia cacat."

"Cacat?"

"Mm... kalau bukan orang cacat, dia pasti benar-benar menyukai orang itu. Kalau aku... aku lebih sering tidak peduli."

"Sudahlah tidak ada gunanya bicara denganmu."

Luhan membawa tisu yang menjadi alasan utama bisa berkunjung ke kamar Howon.

' _Kalau dia bukan orang cacat, artinya dia benar-benar menyukai orang itu?'_

Senyum Luhan mengembang.

' _Kalau begitu, dia benar-benar menyukaiku?'_ Suasana hati Luhan membaik dan membuatnya merasa ingin terbang.

' _Tapi kenapa dia belum juga menghubungiku lagi?'_

Selama empat hari berikutnya, Luhan hanya bisa berkali-kali menengok ke ponselnya yang tidak berdering sama sekali.

.

.

.

Lift yang dinaiki Sehun berhenti dan pintunya terbuka. Di hadapan Sehun berdiri Baekhyun yang akan memasuki lift itu. Baekhyun yang melihat Sehun di dalam lift tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Sajangnim."

Setelah memberi salam, Baekhyun berdiri di samping Sehun.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Penulis Byun. Anda baru akan pulang kantor?"

"Saya kan tidak berkantor di sini. Saya baru saja selesai mendiskusikan revisi skenario _Samak_ dengan Ketua Tim Produksi."

"Oh. Semuanya lancar?"

"Iya."

Baekhyun memperhatikan Sehun dari ujung matanya. Ada sesuatu di bahu Sehun. Baekhyun lalu meletakkan tangannya di bahu Sehun. Gerakan ini membuat Sehun menoleh dan memperhatikan bahunya. Baekhyun sedang menyingkirkan sehelai rambut dari bahu Sehun.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Ketika lift berhenti di lantai satu, Sehun keluar terlebih dahulu diikuti Baekhyun.

"Sajangnim akan pulang kantor?"

"Iya. Hati-hati di jalan, Penulis Oh."

Sehun mengangguk sopan dan berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tepat di luar gedung.

Baekhyun buru-buru mengikuti Sehun. Dia pertama kali bertemu Sehun di ruangan Yunho, Direktur Utama Walden Korea. Sejak saat itu dia terus berharap agar bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sehun, tapi itu sulit sekali. Setiap hari dia menginjakkan kaki di kantor Walden Korea, tapi yang berhasil ditemuinya adalah Yunho, sampai-sampai Baekhyun mengira Sehun sudah kembali ke Amerika. Bahkan, dia sempat berniat untuk pergi ke Hotel Arizona. Tapi, tanpa disangka Baekhyun akhirnya bertemu dengan Sehun. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Sehun pergi begitu saja, setelah sekian lama mengharapkan pertemuan mereka. Bagaimanapun caranya, Baekhyun ingin menegaskan keberadaannya pada Sehun.

"Maaf. Sajangnim... akan menuju daerah mana?" Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya saat Sehun hendak masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Saya mau pergi ke daerah Sin Jeongdong."

"Boleh saya ikut sampai stasiun Jeoncheol?"

"Boleh. Silahkan."

Baekhyun langsung masuk ke dalam mobil, yang langsung meninggalkan Walden setelah Sehun masuk ke dalamnya.

"Anda mau pulang?"

"Oh bukan. Saya mau ke toko buku. Ada beberapa buku yang harus saya beli."

"Pasti Anda sering membaca buku ya?"

"Dibanding orang lain, saya harus membaca buku lebih banyak."

"Ah iya. Betul sekali."

"Saya dengar Sajangnim sudah punya tunangan. Bagaimana rencana pernikahannya?"

Sehun menatap Baekhyun, "Tunangan?"

" dengar begitu."

"Saya tidak tahu kenapa ada berita seperti itu. Sama sekali tidak benar."

"Tidak benar?"

"Iya."

Mendengar jawaban Sehun, Baekhyun diam-diam tersenyum.

Berita tentang Sehun sudah bertunangan adalah buatan Baekhyun sendiri. Dia melakukannya untuk mencari tahu apakah Sehun saat ini sedang menyusun rencana menikah atau tidak.

"Bagaimana dengan Anda sendiri? Sudah punya kekasih?"

"Omo. Tidak. Saya belum memiliki kekasih..."

"Padahal Anda terlihat tampan, ah... tidak. Anda sangat manis dan bahkan cantik, untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki."

"Omo. Benarkah?"

Baekhyun menjawab dengan malu-malu. Menerima pujian itu, keberanian dan kepercayaan diri Baekhyun meningkat.

"Selama ini saya lebih sering ada di ruang kerja dan mondar-mandir di kantor, jadi tidak mudah untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang."

"Saya tidak paham kenapa tidak ada orang yang mengejar dan menajadikan Anda kekasih mereka."

Mendengar argumen Sehun, Baekhyun langsung kembali tersenyum diam-diam.

"Sepertinya Sajangnim terlalu memuji saya."

"Ah, tidak. Saya sungguh-sungguh."

Baekhyun sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun dan memberikan senyum termanisnya. Sayangnya pandangan Sehun lurus ke depan jadi dia tidak bisa melihat senyum Baekhyun yang mematikan itu.

"Saudara-saudara Anda semuanya sudah menikah. Kenapa tinggal Anda sendiri yang belum?"

"Karena saya belum menemukan orang yang ingin saya nikahi."

"O, begitu. Apakah Sajangnim juga akan menikah dengan orang Korea seperti saudara-saudara Sajangnim yang lain?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apakah untuk memenuhi permintaan orang tua Sajangnim?"

"Mm... bukan. Hanya saja saya memang ingin menikah dengan orang Korea."

"O, begitu."

Baekhyun merasa Sehun mengatakan kalau dia ingin menikah dengan orang Korea akibat pertemuan mereka. Semua orang selalu berpikiran seperti itu. Baekhyun cukup yakin kalau dirinya bisa membuat Sehun merasa lemah.

"Berapa lama Sajangnim akan tinggal di Korea?"

"Saya masih belum tahu."

"Saya harap selama tinggal di Korea, Sajangnim bisa menemukan orang yang Sajangnim cari."

"Saya juga mengharapkan hal yang sama."

Sambil menatap Sehun, Baekhyun ingin sekali berkata bahwa orang yang sedang dia cari ada di sebelahnya, jadi dia tidak perlu mencari lagi di tempat lain.

"Kita sudah sampai Stasiun Jeoncheol."

"Pintu mobil tiba-tiba terbuka. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, mobil sudah berhenti. Sudah sampai di Stasiun Jeoncheol, rupanya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Penulis Oh."

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan saya. Kalau tidak keberatan, saya ingin mentraktir Sajangnim. Mungkin di pertemuan berikutnya?"

"Baik."

"Selamat jalan."

Baekhyun memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Sehun dan turun dari mobil. Dia pun sempat melirik sinis pada sang sopir. Tentu saja si sopir tidak sadar. Melihat mobil Sehun berlalu, Baekhyun bersumpah, yang akan duduk di samping Sehun dalam perjalanannya kembali ke Amerika adalah dirinya, dengan tangan Sehun menggenggam tangannya. Tapi, agar semua itu bisa terjadi, dia harus menyusun strategi dengan baik.

"Kita lihat akan seperti apa nantinya..."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Haii ^^

Masih ada yang ingat ff ini?

Maaf ngaret banget updatenya.. *bow

Aku lihat komen salah satu Guest yang sepertinya masih bingung tentang status remake ff ini, tapi untungnya ada salah seorang readers yang berbaik hati mau menjelaskan.

Terima kasih yaa, aku jadi ngga perlu panjang lebar menjelaskan lagi.

:*

Maaf kalau masih nemu typo yang udah segenap hati aku coba untuk musnahkan, wkwk.

Boleh minta semangatnya lewat review? ^^

.

Mind to review?

.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Last 2%**

 **[Remake Hunhan Version]**

::

Story By **Kim Rang**

Sehun - Luhan

Other Exo Member, etc.

Genre : Yaoi, BL, Romance

Rate T

::

Oh Sehun milik Luhan

Luhan milik Oh Sehun

::

.

.

.

Luhan sibuk memilih buku apa yang dia beli. Beberapa saat sebelumnya, dia sempat bertemu dan bercakap-cakap dengan Chief Editor-nya, yang memberikan berita baik. Suasana hatinya sedang bagus sekali hari ini.

"Ini off the-record ya!"

"Ada apa?"

"Dibandingkan karya Yixing, buku cerita bergambarmu jauh lebih bagus."

Luhan tersenyum lebar, "Ehei... jangan-jangan kau hanya mencoba menghiburku."

"Aku tidak bercanda. Tentu saja drama dan cerita bergambar tidak sama. Tapi banyak juga bagian yang sama kan? Intisari yang kau pilih bagus sekali. Dan, sudah terbukti."

"Aku senang mendengarnya walau mungkin kau hanya memberikanku omong kosong."

"Aku serius. Aku sudah berkali-kali mengganti ilustrator, tapi... aku belum pernah mengganti penulis ceritanya sekali pun."

"Serius?"

Luhan dan Chief Editor-nya sama-sama tertawa.

"Kali ini... tolong bantu aku lagi. Tentunya karena aku mempercayai kemampuanmu."

"Aku akan bekerja keras."

Tentu saja Luhan senang mendengar pujian bahwa kalau dibandingkan cerita karya Yixing, cerita bergambarnya lebih laris. Tapi ada hal lain yang juga membuatnya senang dan merasa seakan ingin terbang ke angkasa; royalti yang dia terima juga banyak sekali.

[Tolong nanti sempatkan bertemu aku, ya.]

Luhan diminta untuk bertemu dengan Chief Editor-nya, jadi dia pun menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke kantor penerbitan. Sang Chief Editor menyambut kedatangan Luhan dengan gembira.

"Kenapa wajahmu terlihat kusut begitu?"

"Annyeonghaseyo."

"Aku hampir tidak pernah mendengar kabarmu."

Chief Editor yang sedang dihadapinya saat ini sudah berusia empat puluh tahun. Dia berkali-kali mengatakan ingin menikah, tapi sesungguhnya terlihat jelas bahwa dia tidak tertarik menikah dan menikmati kesendiriannya.

"Ada yang sedang saya kerjakan jadi... saya lelah sekali."

"Untuk drama?"

"Bukan. Saya sedang menulis sebuah naskah untuk diikutsertakan di lomba menulis skenario."

"O, begitu..."

Chief Editor datang dengan membawa dua gelas kopi dan memberikan salah satunya pada Luhan.

"Minumlah. Sesudah ini aku akan mengajakmu makan."

"Ada apa meminta saya datang ke sini?"

"Menurutmu untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk mengajakmu bekerja sama."

"Kali ini... siapa lagi tokoh yang harus aku tulis?"

"Dae Joyeong."

"Dae Joyeong? Berarti aku harus mempelajari Goguryeo?" Luhan tampak enggan.

"Iya." jawab Chief Editor-nya.

Sejauh ini Luhan sudah bekerjasama dengan penerbit ini sebanyak empat kali. Mengerjakan naskah untuk Dae Joyeong akan menjadi kerjasamanya yang kelima. Buku cerita bergambar ini ditujukan untuk murid sekolah, dari SD sampai SMA, agar mereka mengenal tokoh-tokoh dalam sejarah. Karya pertamanya adalah Lee Sunsin, yang merupakan tokoh yang cukup dikenal. Selain lewat buku, juga sempat ada drama tentang Lee Sunsin juga. Sebenarnya membaca biografi tokoh-tokoh besar atau bersejarah itu menyenangkan, tapi menyampaikannya kembali ke orang lain terhitung tidak mudah, karena bisa saja terjadi banyak kesalahan. Karena tidak ingin membuat kesalahan, waktu itu Luhan akhirnya mencari dan membaca berbagai macam literatur seputar Lee Sunsin. Belum lagi, kalau ternyata ada kemiripan dengan karya orang lain, dia bisa dituduh melakukan plagiarisme. Bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah untuk Luhan.

Awalnya dia belajar menulis untuk membuat skenario film atau drama, tapi yang datang malah permintaan untuk menulis cerita buku bergambar. Ironis memang, apalagi untuk Luhan yang tidak terlalu paham sejarah. Ada tiga alasan kenapa Luhan menerima pekerjaan yang sebenarnya dia kurang suka itu. Satu, ada benang merah antara penulisan skenario atau naskah drama dengan penulisan buku cerita bergambar. Dua, Luhan bisa menjadikannya sebagai pembelajaran. Alasan terakhir adalah karena Luhan membutuhkan uang. Karena bisa memenuhi ketiga alasannya itu, dia pun menerimanya.

Dalam sebuah buku bergambar, ada ilustrator dan juga penulis cerita. Siapa yang paling penting? Pertanyaan ini bisa disamakan dengan pertanyaan: mana yang lebih dulu keluar, telur atau ayam? Jawaban yang muncul cukup eksplisit, seperti mengatakan baik daging ayam dan telur sama-sama enak. Jadi, penulis dan ilustrator sama-sama penting. Mengerjakan cerita untuk buku bergambar adalah pengalaman pertama Luhan, apalagi cerita yang berhubungan dengan sejarah. Hasil perjuangannya membuat dirinya sebagai penulis dan juga pihak penerbit merasa puas. Dan, di luar dugaan, buku itu sempat dicetak ulang beberapa kali. Di karya keduanya, Luhan menulis cerita tentang Raja Sejong, dan kisah ini secara otomatis mendongkrak uang royaltinya.

Menulis kisah tentang Lee Sunsin, Raja Sejong, Sin Saimdang, lalu Yi I mengharuskannya mempelajari sejarah Dinasti Jeoseon dengan benar. Kali ini, Luhan harus mempelajari pendiri kerajaan Balhae, Dae Joyeong yang berasal dari Goguryeo. Selain harus mempelajari Dinasti Jeoseon, Luhan pun harus memahami sejarah Goguryeo.

"Sebentar." Chief Editor bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil sebuah amplop dari laci mejanya, lalu menyerahkannya pada Luhan.

"Ini esai yang berhasil kutemukan di internet tentang Dae Joyeong. Tentu saja, aku membelinya secara resmi dan mencetaknya untukmu. Siapa tahu bisa membantumu. Lalu di memo itu aku juga mencatat siapa saja yang pernah menulis tentang Dae Joyeong."

"Aapakah menurut Anda, saya punya cukup waktu untuk mempelajari Goguryeo."

"Aku akan memberikan waktu padamu, dua bulan. Kau bisa menggunakannya untuk mempelajari lebih banyak lagi. Serahkan naskahmu di awal musim panas nanti, karena kami berencana menerbitkannya di akhir musim gugur. Dan, menggambar ilustrasi untuk ceritamu pun membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar."

"Selama dua bulan itu... menurut Anda saya akan bisa memahami Goguryeo?"

"Kalau kau membacanya, aku rasa kau akan tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Chief Editor melirik amplop yang Luhan pegang. Di sana ada deretan angka yang ditulis dengan pensil dan ini tidak luput dari perhatian Luhan. Ternyata deretan angka itu adalah jumlah royalti yang akan dia terima.

"Waaaaahh..."

Dengan wajah terkejut, Luhan memandang Chief Editor-nya yang sedang tertawa dan bertanya, "Kau pasti ingin langsung mulai belajar, kan?"

Sambil menahan tangis bahagianya, Luhan mengangguk.

Selama kami bekerjasama denganmu, aku tidak pernah merasa rugi. Kalau aku boleh bicara jujur, aku senang sekali melihat hasil kerja kerasmu. Jadi, kali ini aku melanggar peraturan dan menaikkan royaltimu."

Mereka pergi ke restoran yang menyajikan bossam untuk makan siang. Sang Chief Editor menyerahkan handuk basah yang bisa digunakan untuk membersihkan tangan pada Luhan.

"Anda benar-benar melanggar peraturan."

Melanggar peraturan. Dibandingkan dengan apa yang dia terima waktu mengerjakan Lee Sunsin, kali ini royaltinya naik dua setengah kali lipat.

"Rencananya berapa judul yang akan diterbitkan?"

"Mungkin lima judul terlebih dahulu, tapi ada kemungkinan menjadi tujuh judul. Tergantung reaksi yang kami terima nantinya. Nanti kita diskusikan bersama-sama saja. Karena kau harus mengerjakan banyak judul, aku akan mencairkan royalti satu judul dulu. Bagaimana?"

"Oke. Terima kasih."

"Sisanya seperti biasa. Akan langsung kubayar kalau kau sudah menyerahkan naskahmu."

"Baiklah."

"Bagaimana kabar Yixing?"

"Sedang menggarap mini seri. Dia sampai diterbangkan ke Pulau Jeju untuk menulis naskahnya di sebuah kondominium."

"Kau tidak kehilangan semangatmu, kan?"

"Sedikit."

Karena Luhan bilang kalau dia kehilangan sedikit semangat, Chief Editor pun membuka sebuah rahasia dan mengatakan bahwa kalau dibanding karya Yixing, cerita yang ditulis Luhan untuk buku cerita bergambar itu jauh lebih bagus. Rasanya tidak ada orang yang tidak senang dipuji dan tidak ada yang tidak senang royaltinya dinaikkan. Luhan memang sempat kehilangan semangatnya, tapi untuk bidang ini, dia sudah diakui sebagai ahlinya. Pengakuan itu membuat suasana hatinya sedikit demi sedikit membaik.

"Sepertinya waktu itu kau sempat bilang kalau kau sedang pacaran. Kau pasti sedang benar-benar jatuh cinta."

"Memang... tapi dengan orang lain."

Mendengar jawaban Luhan, Chief Editor meliriknya.

"Maksudmu... kau sudah berganti pacar? Yang benar?"

"Ternyata selama ini aku diduakan olehnya."

"Jadi kalian putus?"

"Aku berciuman dengan orang lain di depannya untuk membalas dendam. Dan, sekarang aku... sedang berkencan dengan orang lain itu."

"Pria juga,Lu?"

"Tentu saja pria! Sudah berapa kali ku katakan kepadamu, aku tidak suka wanita!"

"Waaahh! Seperti apa dia? Orangnya baik kan?"

"Hmm... Aku nyaman bersamanya."

"Aku iri padamu."

"Memangnya selama ini kau belum juga bertemu dengan seseorang?"

"Memangnya ada yang mau berkencan dengan perempuan yang usianya sudah hampir empat puluh tahun?"

"Mm... aku rasa ada."

"Benarkah? Jadi aku harus sabar menunggu?"

"Iya." Setelah meyakinkan Sang Chief Editor kalau dia pasti akan mendapatkan kekasih, Luhan langsung menuju toko buku. Dia mencari buku berdasarkan daftar yang sudah diberikan oleh Chief Editor-nya itu. Begitu menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam toko buku, Luhan mematikan ponselnya dan meminta staf toko buku itu membantunya mencari buku yang ada di daftar. Setiap kali masuk ke toko buku, dia selalu berharap bisa membawa pulang seluruh buku yang ada, supaya lebih bebas membaca kapan saja dia mau.

Luhan membawa dua dari sekian banyak buku yang ada di dalam daftar ke sudut yang agak sepi, lalu duduk di sana. Masih banyak waktu, jadi sepertinya duduk-duduk sambil membaca adalah pilihan yang tepat. Belum lama duduk dan membaca buku, ada orang yang hampir jatuh karena tersandung kaki Luhan. Ketika merapatkan kaki dan menengok ke orang tersebut untuk minta maaf, Luhan terdiam. Orang itu adalah Baekhyun. Luhan benar-benar kehilangan keberuntungannya hari ini.

"Baekhyun."

"Oh Luhan. Kita bertemu di sini."

"Iya. Sedang mencari buku?"

"Iya. Aku berencana membeli beberapa buku. Kau juga?"

"Aku juga harus membeli beberapa buku. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku... begitu-begitu saja."

Baekhyun menjawab dengan wajah sombong. Sudah jelas mereka sama sekali tidak senang bertemu satu sama lain seperti ini. Walau saling memandang ketika bicara, tetap saja mereka terasa jauh.

"Belakangan ini kau sibuk apa?"

"Aku sedang mengerjakan skenario untuk Walden Korea."

"O, ya? Aku juga sepertinya akan mendaftar kompetisi menulis skenario yang diadakan Walden Korea itu."

Luhan merasa sedih mendengar jawabannya sendiri yang diwarnai rasa iri. Saat ini Baekhyun sedang sibuk mengerjakan skenario untuk Walden Korea sementara dirinya masih sibuk ikut lomba pembuatan skenario. Bagaimana mungkin bisa dibandingkan? Bertemu dengan Baekhyun benar-benar membuat semangatnya hilang.

"Aku sudah mendengar tentang lomba membuat skenario itu. Sepertinya sudah ada ribuan yang masuk..."

Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, Luhan ingin segera mengakhiri obrolannya dengan Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun justru melanjutkan bicara sambil mendoakan agar Luhan berhasil. Ini membuat emosi Luhan tersulut.

"Sedang mencari buku apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menulis cerita untuk buku cerita bergambar. Jadi aku sedang mencari buku-buku yang berhubungan dengan cerita yang akan aku tulis."

"Buku cerita bergambar? Ooo..."

Luhan tahu kalau nada bicara Baekhyun ditujukan untuk merendahkan dirinya. Suasananya berubah menjadi aneh. Luhan ingin sekali melempar dokumen yang diberikan oleh Chief Editor-nya tadi. Memangnya kau tahu apa tentang buku cerita bergambar?

"Apa judul skenario yang akan kau kumpulkan untuk lomba itu?"

"Judul? Kenapa?"

' _Kenapa? Kau ingin mencuri judulku?'_

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku punya kenalan yang menjadi salah satu juri di lomba itu. Aku bisa memintanya untuk mencari naskahmu dan membacanya dengan baik. Siapa tahu membantu."

' _Cih! Tidak mungkin!'_

"Tidak perlu. Aku ingin berhasil sesuai dengan kemampuanku sendiri. Menurutku sebaiknya kita mengerjakan sesuatu sesuai dengan kemampuan kita saja, supaya suatu hari nanti tidak timbul masalah. Pasti akan ada saat-saat sulit, tapi masa itu akan berlalu, kan. Bisa saja kau punya banyak pengalaman, tapi ikut campur dalam pembuatan keputusan siapa yang menang... sepertinya bukan hal yang baik juga untuk dilakukan, kan...?"

Luhan berusaha menyindir Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa sampai bisa bicara begitu..."

"Kau tahu. Aku tahu. Yixing tahu. Howon tahu. Bahkan Yang Di Atas pun tahu. Sudahlah. Aku harus melanjutkan mencari buku lagi. Semoga kau menemukan buku yang kau cari."

Luhan bangkit berdiri lalu pergi.

"Aku bicara melampaui batas?"

Luhan mencoba menirukan cara bicara Baekhyun dan mencibirkan bibirnya. Bersama dengan staf toko buku, dia menuju sisi lain.

' _Xi Luhan, kita lihat saja nanti. Aku tidak tahu akan seberapa hebat skenariomu, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menjadi juara. Jadi teruslah menulis cerita untuk buku cerita bergambarmu itu. Selamanya.'_

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya ketika menatap Luhan dan langsung keluar dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Luhan masih sibuk memilah-milah buku mana yang harus dibelinya dan buku mana yang tidak terlalu perlu untuk dibelinya. Entah sudah jam dia membaca buku, yang dia tahu ketika dia melirik jam tangannya, saat itu sudah waktunya makan malam. Pantas saja dia merasa lapar.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang."

Setelah membayar buku-bukunya, Luhan keluar dari toko buku. Dia teringat bahwa di kamarnya sama sekali tidak ada makanan, jadi dia sedang mempertimbangkan untuk makan di restoran yang menyajikan Bunsik. Tapi setelah mempertimbangkannya lagi, akan tampak aneh kalau dia makan sendirian di restoran itu. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pulang. Siapa tahu Howon masih punya sisa nasi atau persediaan ramyeon.

"Sehun-ssi!"

Luhan senang bisa bertemu dengan Sehun lagi.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Wajah Sehun terlihat cemas dan sedikit sedih.

"Ada apa?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa menghubungimu. Sepertinya ponselmu mati."

"Ya ampun."

Luhan meletakkan tas penuh buku yang sedari tadi dibawanya dan langsung merogoh ke dalam tasnya.

"Mati?"

"Aku tadi sedang ada di toko buku, soalnya."

Luhan melirik tas belanjaannya.

"Kau... membeli banyak buku."

"Ini untuk pekerjaanku."

"Pekerjaan?"

"Aku harus belajar lagi karena aku kembali diminta menulis cerita buku bergambar."

Perut Luhan berbunyi.

"Kau belum makan malam?"

"Iya. Aku tidak sadar kalau sudah tiba waktunya makan malam karena terlalu asyik membaca buku. Aku benar-benar lapar. Kau sendiri sudah makan?"

"Belum."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mentraktirmu."

Luhan melangkah masuk ke gedung sambil berusaha membawa kantong yang penuh buku itu tapi Sehun mengambilnya.

"Tidak usah. Kantong ini berat."

"Justru karena itu."

Luhan tidak berhasil mengambil tasnya kembali dari Sehun yang membuka pintu mobil untuknya.

"Kita mau pergi ke mana?"

"Makan enak."

"Kita makan di daerah sini saja."

"Daerah sini?"

"Waktu itu kan, kau sudah mentraktir aku. Sekarang giliranku. Tapi aku tidak bisa mentraktirmu makanan mahal."

Luhan membawa Sehun ke sebuah restoran spesialis hidangan tahu yang terdapat di daerah itu, dan langsung memesan makanan setibanya mereka di sana.

"Satu pajeon dan jeonggol."

Kau tadi menunggu berapa lama?" tanya Luhan sambil menyodorkan gelas kepada Sehun.

"Sekitar dua setengah jam."

"Aku tidak bisa menghubungimu jadi aku pikir ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu."

"Aku jadi tidak enak. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Aku yang tidak memberitahumu kalau aku akan datang. Tapi aku tadi khawatir sekali dan terus menduga-duga apa yang terjadi padamu."

"Etikanya, ponsel harus dimatikan ketika kita berada di toko buku... Kau benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku?"

Sehun mengangguk. Entah kenapa Luhan senang ada yang mengkhawatirkannya.

"O iya. Aku ingin memamerkan sesuatu."

"Silahkan. Aku akan memberikan ucapan selamat."

"Pekerjaan yang akan aku kerjakan sekarang. Royaltinya banyaaaaak sekali."

Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya sementara Sehun sambil berkata, "Ooo..." menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Ternyata buku cerita bergambar yang sudah aku kerjakan laris. Maka kali ini royaltiku bisa naik. Kau tidak ingin tahu, berapa yang akan aku terima?"

"Berapa?"

"Sebanyak ini?"

Luhan membentangkan tangannya. Melihat tingkah laku Luhan, Sehun tertawa senang.

"Tidak ada penulis yang menerima sebanyak ini. Artinya aku sudah masuk ke jajaran penulis kelas A."

"Iya. Aku tahu. Selamat ya."

"Tapi sepertinya akan agak sulit mempelajari Goguryeo."

"Goguryeo?"

"Kali ini aku harus membuat cerita tentang Dae Joyeong. Yang mendirikan Balhae. Apakah kau tahu?"

"Hmm... sedikit."

"Aku harus menulis mulai dari kelahiran Dae Joyeong, kehancuran Goguryeo, sampai bagaimana Dae Joyeong mendirikan kerajaan Balhae. Itulah sebabnya kenapa aku harus mencari tahu banyak hal tentang Goguryeo."

Sehun mendengarkan cerita Luhan dengan seksama sambil terus tersenyum.

"O iya... ada apa tiba-tiba datang mencariku? Apalagi beberapa hari ini tidak ada telepon darimu."

"Karena aku merindukanmu."

Luhan sangat senang mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Kau menungguku menghubungimu?"

Sehun bertanya sambil melihat pajeon tebal diletakkan di meja mereka. Luhan yang baru akan mengambil sepotong pajeon dengan sumpitnya langsung memandang Sehun dan menjawab.

"Iya."

Luhan menjawab dengan malu. Sehun menjawab kalau sebenarnya dia juga menunggu telepom dari Luhan.

"Sehun-ssi juga menunggu?"

"Karena aku berharap kau yang akan menghubungiku terlebih dahulu."

"O, begitu."

Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Aku salut kepada orang yang bisa menghilangkan keluguan mereka. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa seperti itu. Tidak menarik ya?"

"Menurutku tidak. Sebaliknya. Kau menarik sekali. Dan, tentunya cantik."

"Aku tampan sebenarnya, tapi terima kasih."

Menerima pujian bahwa dirinya menarik dan juga cantik -meskipun Luhan tetap merasa dirinya tampan- dari Sehun membuat wajah Luhan memerah. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus merasa malu seperti ini. Luhan berusaha bersikap biasa saja dan membagi pajeon di hadapannya menjadi beberapa bagian. Dia meletakkan satu potong di piring Sehun.

"Kau sudah pernah makan pajeon? Pajeon di sini enak sekali."

"Aku baru mencobanya sedikit."

"Kau harus memakannya dengan saus ini."

Sehun baru akan langsung memakan potongan pajeon tanpa mencelupkannya ke dalam saus, ketika Luhan mendorong mangkuk berisi saus yang dimaksud ke arah Sehun.

"Bagaimana? Enak kan?"

Sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, Sehun mengiyakan.

"Luhan-ssi, setiap aku memikirkanmu, rasanya ada yang salah dengan tubuhku."

Luhan yang tidak paham dengan yang dibicarakan Sehun, langsung menatapnya. Ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya?

"Maksudnya?"

"Ketika aku memikirkanmu, napasku sesak, jantungku berdebar. Kuping dan mataku pun tertutup. Aku seperti tidak bisa melihat siapa-siapa selain dirimu. Kupingku juga seperti menolak untuk mendengar apa-apa. lalu senyumku pun terasa aneh. Benar-benar ada yang salah dengan tubuhku."

Sehun mengatakannya sambil menatap mata Luhan dengan hangat. Luhan yang saat itu sedang mengunyah pajeon, langsung berhenti dan terdiam.

Rangkaian kata itu, sama dengan yang disampaikan Howon. Gejala-gejala yang muncul saat seseorang sedang jatuh cinta. Sulit bernapas, jantung berdebar-debar, mata dan telinga tertutup. Seperti penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan. Jadi... Sehun saat ini sedang jatuh cinta. Dan orang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta adalah dirinya. Luhan, Xi Luhan.

' _Aku ingin tahu, apa benar dia jatuh cinta padaku. Apakah memang cinta yang dia rasakan. Dan, sedalam apa rasa cintanya.'_

Tapi Luhan menahan semua pertanyaan itu. Benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan kepribadiannya. Sepertinya kurang pantas kalau Luhan memaksakan diri untuk bertanya. Kali ini dia berubah menjadi pengecut. Hal itu tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi, terlihat dengan jelas dari semua gejala yang ada.

Luhan panik. Bukan. Yang dirasakan Luhan saat ini sangat indah. Dia terus mengunyah pajeon yang sedari tadi ada di dalam mulutnya sampai akhirnya dia tersedak. Sehun yang terkejut langsung menyuruhnya minum sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Luhan. Seingat Luhan, setiap dia bertemu dengan Sehun, selalu ada kejadian memalukan yang membuatnya malu dan tidak sabar menghadapi dirinya sendiri.

"Kau, tidak apa-apa?"

"Kau sedang memamerkan keahlianmu padaku ya?"

"Keahlian?"

"Maksudku... kau sedang merayuku?"

"Aku memang ingin merayumu. Apakah berhasil?"

Pertanyaan Sehun membuat Luhan tertawa. Walau dia terlihat tertawa, tapi dalam hati dia sedang berusaha keras mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Benar-benar seperti sedang terserang penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan. Napasnya sesak, jantungnya berdebar, yang tampak olehnya hanya Sehun dan dia tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa. Bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan perasaan senangku ini? Rasa yang mengagumkan? Terkoyak-koyak? Apa kata yang lebih baik untuk menjelaskan ini semua? Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan lagi!

Mereka berdua cepat-cepat menghabiskan dubu jeonggol lalu keluar dari restoran dan mulai berjalan pelan-pelan menuju tempat tinggal Luhan.

"Kau suka olahraga?"

Sehun menggandeng Luhan.

"Mm... kurang suka. Aku tidak terlalu jago olahraga."

"Olahraga bisa membuatmu sehat."

"Aku masih belum merasa butuh melakukan olahraga. Tapi suatu saat aku akan olahraga. Bagaimana denganmu, Sehun-ssi?"

"Ehm..."

"Olahraga apa yang kau suka? Sepak bola? Baseball?"

"Aku juga suka basket. Lalu... aku juga suka voli."

"Ooow... Tidak heran. Pantas kau tinggi sekali."

"Ayo olahraga bersamaku."

"Sekarang?"

"Bukan. Nanti. Di lain waktu."

"Ehmm.. aku akan memikirkannya."

"Aku akan menjemputmu."

"Aku bilang... Aku akan memikirkannya."

"Tidak. Aku akan menjemputmu."

Sehun cukup keras kepala dan sampai akhir Luhan tetap bersikukuh kalau dia akan memikirkannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai depan pintu kamar."

Tadinya Sehun berniat hanya akan mengantarkan Luhan sampai depan gedung tempat Luhan tinggal. Tapi Sehun ingin ikut naik lift bersama Luhan dan menemaninya sampai depan pintu.

"Kau bisa pergi, sekarang."

Sepertinya saat itu kurang tepat untuk berpisah.

"Kenapa? Kau takut akan terjadi sesuatu?"

Pertanyaan Sehun membuat Luhan tertawa.

"Tepat sekali."

"Aku akan berhati-hati supaya tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Em... dengan tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?"

Sehun tertawa melihat ekspresi kecewa Luhan. Dia menekan tombol lift dan langsung naik bersama Luhan begitu lift sampai.

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu masuk ke dalam kamarku."

Sebenarnya dia tidak hanya memperingati Sehun, tapi juga dirinya sendiri.

"Iya. Aku paham."

"Karena ayahku mengatakan aku tidak boleh memasukkan sembarang orang ke dalam tempat tinggalku, kecuali orang itu adalah orang yang akan aku nikahi."

Ada yang salah dengan kata-kata yang baru saja Luhan ucapkan. Seolah-olah menyiratkan bahwa kalau Sehun ingin masuk ke dalam tempat tinggalnya, dia harus menikah dengan Luhan terlebih dahulu.

"Jadi maksudku adalah..."

"Ayahku juga mengajarkan hal yang sama kepada adikku."

' _Wew!'_

Luhan lega sekali mendengarnya. Sehun tidak salah menangkap maksudnya.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamarnya. Luhan mulai melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun. Tindakannya itu terlihat seperti Luhan akan mengajak Sehun bersalaman. Melihat yang dilakukan Luhan, Sehun tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Mana kuncimu?"

"Oh..."

Luhan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam tas untuk mencari kunci dan menemukannya. Lalu dia menatap Sehun.

"Kenapa kau bertanya kunciku? Kau... berniat masuk ke dalam kamarku?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin membukakan pintu untukmu. Manner."

"Ooo... Manner."

"Tentu saja. Manner yang tidak biasa."

Luhan memberikan kuncinya dan dengan sopan Sehun membukakan pintu untuk Luhan.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku pulang. Hati-hati, ya."

"Selamat tidur."

Bermaksud mencium pipi Luhan, Sehun membungkukkan badannya.

' _Kenapa tidak kau lakukan dengan benar!'_

"Aku akan menepati janjiku. Aku akan berhati-hati supaya tidak terjadi sesuatu."

"Tapi aku sendiri sering tidak menepati janjiku."

Luhan merasa salah bicara.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Pergilah. Hati-hati, ya."

"Selamat tidur."

Luhan melepaskan tangan Sehun, melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya, lalu menutup pintu.

"Bodoh! Aku ingin sekali menciumnya. Seharusnya aku menciumnya. _Long kiss good night."_

Di saat dia menggerutu karena menyesal dengan keputusannya, bel kamarnya berbunyi. Luhan terkejut.

"Siapa?"

"Aku."

Sehun.

Dengan hati berdebar Luhan membuka pintu dan Sehun berdiri di depan pintunya dengan membawa tas belanjaan Luhan. Rupanya Luhan melupakan belanjaannya.

"Ow...!"

Luhan menerima tas itu.

"Hati-hati, ya."

Di saat dia akan menutup pintu, Sehun menahannya. Pintunya tidak bisa tertutup.

Jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak ingin pergi."

"Apa?"

Dengan penuh keyakinan Sehun berkata, "Karena aku adalah orang yang akan kau nikahi."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Haii ^^

Cuma mau minta maaf buat typo yang masih tersisa dan waktu update yang sangat ngaret.

Dan terima kasih banyak untuk yang masih punya semangat buat lanjut baca ff ini, karena saya yang nulis aja kadang udah ngga semangat..

XD

Terima kasih juga untuk para readers yang aktif kasih komen atau pun yang ngga pernah komen, nae aniya mwo-mwo~

Selamat menikmati, maaf ngga sepanjang anuan/? Sehun, See you!

:*

.

Mind to review?

.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Last 2%**

 **[Remake Hunhan Version]**

::

Story By **Kim Rang**

Sehun - Luhan

Other Exo Member, etc.

Genre : Yaoi, BL, Romance

Rate T

::

Oh Sehun milik Luhan

Luhan milik Oh Sehun

::

.

.

.

Luhan merasa tidak seharusnya dia melakukan ini. Kalau saja ayahnya tahu, pasti beliau akan memasukkan Sehun ke dalam sebuah karung dan menyeretnya. Luhan sadar yang dilakukannya saat ini tidak benar.

Luhan membiarkan seseorang masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Orang yang memang berniat untuk bermalam di apartemennya, bukan sekadar mampir. Tidak diragukan lagi, Luhan sudah gila. Tapi bagaimana mungkin Luhan bisa menolak seseorang seperti Sehun? Selain tampan, dia juga seksi, penuh kehangatan dan kelebihan-kelebihan lainnya. Belum lagi orang itu berhasil membuatnya meleleh. Luhan merasa tidak mungkin membiarkannya pergi begitu saja. Yang jelas Sehun berhasil membuat Luhan merasa tergoda dengan mengatakan akan bermalam di kamarnya. Luhan terpana dengan kata-kata Sehun tadi. _'Aku tidak ingin pergi. Karena aku adalah orang yang akan kau nikahi.'_ Cara Sehun mengucapkannya membuat Luhan sadar kalau dirinya menciptakan masalahnya sendiri.

' _Orang ini akan menghabiskan malamnya di sini.'_

Luhan tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa. Semua yang sedang terjadi saat ini adalah hasil perbuatannya sendiri. Jadi Luhan akan bertanggung jawab pada dirinya sendiri dan dia yakin bisa melakukannya.

"Aku akan bersikap layaknya pria sejati."

Luhan mempercayai kata-kata Sehun dan membiarkannya masuk ke dalam apartemennya, tapi Luhan tidak menyangka kalau suasananya akan seaneh ini. Untuk menghilangkan suasana aneh itu, Luhan membuka pintu kulkas dan minum, sekalipun dia sedang tidak merasa haus. Sepertinya usaha itu tidak berhasil.

"Kamarku sempit, tidak banyak yang bisa dilihat."

Sebelum Sehun merasa kecewa dengan yang dilihatnya, Luhan sudah terlebih dahulu memberitahunya.

"Rapi."

Sehun berusaha memasukkan makna kalau dia tidak peduli dengan ukuran kamar Luhan.

"Kau yakin akan bermalam di sini."

"Iya."

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku hanya punya satu tempat tidur. Dan, sudah jelas kita tidak akan berbagi tempat tidur itu."

Luhan sengaja menegaskan kata-katanya. Luhan memang mengizinkan Sehun bermalam, tapi bukan berarti dia akan mengizinkannya tidur bersama. Luhan bertekad bulat tidak akan berada di tempat tidur yang sama dengan Sehun. Dia tidak bisa mempercayai siapa-siapa, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan tidur di lantai."

"Pasti kau tidak akan merasa nyaman tidur di lantai."

Luhan mengatakannya tanpa alasan, padahal Sehun sendiri yang bilang kalau dia akan tidur di lantai. Lagi pula tidak mungkin menyeret Sehun ke tempat tidurnya.

"Maksudku, kalau kau sudah terbiasa tidur di tempat lalu tidur di lantai, pasti kau akan merasa tidak nyaman. Bukan berarti aku mengajakmu tidur bersama."

Sudah dua kali Luhan menegaskan hal itu. Entah kenapa.

"Sediakan saja selimut untukku."

"Aku juga akan memberimu bantal."

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu."

"Apa."

Luhan terkejut. Luhan mengira Sehun mengajaknya mandi bersama. Dia tidak tahu kenapa sampai bisa berpikir begitu.

"Karena aku mau tidur."

Mendengar jawaban Sehun, Luhan ingin segera menghentikan kepalanya untuk berpikir sejenak. Ingin rasanya memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri. Luhan membuka laci untuk mengambil sikat gigi baru lalu memberikannya pada Sehun.

"Terima kasih."

"Tidak perlu. Di dalam kamar mandi juga ada handuk yang belum dipakai."

"Baiklah."

Sehun mulai membuka jasnya, sedikit ragu karena Luhan menatapnya dengan mata rusanya.

"Karena aku mau mandi, aku harus melepaskan pakaianku."

"Semuanya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ah, tidak. Tidak. Lepas saja."

Luhan mengayun-ayunkan tangannya sendiri.

' _Luhan. Jangan sampai kau bertindak bodoh. Kumohon.'_

Luhan mengambil jas Sehun dengan hati-hati dan memperlakukannya seperti barang berharga. Ketika menggantungnya di lemari baju, Luhan menghela napasnya. Mendengar helaan napas Luhan, Sehun melepas dasinya. Pelan-pelan dan penuh keraguan. Dia yakin, Luhan tidak sengaja menghela napas berat seperti tadi. Selesai dengan dasinya, Sehun mulai membuka kancing kemejanya. Sosok Sehun yang ada di hadapannya saat ini terlihat liar, membuat Luhan kembali menghela napasnya, padahal Sehun baru melepas dua kancing kemejanya.

Sehun menyerahkan dasinya pada Luhan lalu mulai membuka kancing lengan kemeja dan melipatnya ke atas. Akhirnya Luhan bisa melihat lengan Sehun. Otot lengan Sehun terlihat agak tebal dan kuat. Lengan Sehun... besar.

"Aku mandi dulu."

"Aku punya kaus ukuran besar. Kau mau pinjam? Sayang sekali kalau kemeja mahalmu harus basah."

Di balik kata-katanya, Luhan menyimpan sebuah hasrat. Bukan karena dia ingin memakan lengan Sehun, tapi karena dia ingin melihat tubuh Sehun lebih jelas.

"Oke. Aku pinjam dulu."

Sehun sama sekali tidak menolak. Dalam hati Luhan merasa senang dan langsung memberikan sebuah kaus, yang menurut Howon lebih mirip karung, kepada Sehun. Dia ingin melihat Sehun berganti pakaian tepat di hadapannya. Seakan memahami keinginan Luhan, Sehun kembali melanjutkan membuka kancing kemejanya satu per satu. Setiap Sehun membuka satu kancing, Luhan menelan ludahnya. Setelah kancing terakhir, Sehun langsung melepas kemejanya. Luhan lemas melihat dada bidang Sehun. _'Apa yang dia lakukan sampai otonya bisa terbentuk seperti itu?'_ Rasa pegal yang dirasakan ketika memijat otot Sehun mungkin akan sama pegal akibat membuat adonan menggunakan tepung terigu. Dada Sehun terlihat kuat dan kencang. Pemandangan yang benar-benar menarik.

Sehun memberikan kemejanya pada Luhan dan langsung memakai kaus yang sudah Luhan sediakan. Luhan sendiri sedang berpura-pura tidak memandanginya. Padahal Luhan sedang mengamati tubuh Sehun baik-baik. Kaus itu sendiri terlalu besar bagi Luhan, namun saat Sehun yang mengenakannya, kaus itu menempel sempurna dan menampakkan garis tubuhnya dengan jelas. Bukan berarti Luhan tidak suka melihatnya. Justru sebaliknya, Luhan suka sekali, sampai dirinya merasa kepalanya dihinggapi pikiran-pikiran tak layak.

"Agak kecil, ya."

"Yang penting bisa kau pakai."

' _Lalu, apakah dia akan melepaskan celananya sekarang?'_

Sehun masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa melepas celananya. Melihat tubuh Sehun dari belakang membuat badan Luhan gemetar. Dia tidak pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya. Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba dia merasa putus asa hingga hampir gila? Daripada memikirkan yang tidak-tidak, Luhan memutuskan untuk mencari celana dengan ukuran agak besar, yang bisa Sehun pakai.

"Sepertinya celana ini pas."

Yang baru saja dikeluarkannya dari laci adalah celana piyama berukuran besar, yang dibelinya bersama Yixing waktu pergi ke Dongdaemun dengan harga empat ribu won saja. Luhan berpikir kalau dia akan cocok memakai celana itu, tapi sesampainya di kamar dan mencobanya, celana itu ternyata membuatnya terlihat seperti wanita yang sedang hamil. Dia berniat memberikan celana itu pada ayahnya kalau dia pulang ke Rumah Beras.

Luhan bisa mendengar suara air mengalir dari kamar mandinya. Dia sempat bingung di mana sebaiknya dia meletakkan celana itu. Akhirnya dia menggantungkan celana itu di pegangan pintu dan diam-diam menempelkan telinganya di pintu kamar mandi. Sekarang bagian tubuh mana yang sedang dibersihkannya? Keramas? Atau mungkin mandi? Dia ingin tahu sudah sampai mana Sehun menggosok tubuhnya. Walaupun sadar kalau yang dilakukannya sekarang konyol dan tidak benar, Luhan tidak bisa melepaskan telinganya. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin sekedar menempelkan telingannya saja, dia ingin melihatnya secara langsung. Luhan ingin tahu, di dalam sana, Sehun sedang menggosok tubuh yang mana dan sekeras apa dia menggosok tubuhnya. Luhan ingin melihat tubuh Sehun tanpa sehelai benang pun, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

' _Apa yang aku lakukan? Dia kan bukan pasien rumah sakit.'_

Walau dia sadar yang dilakukannya kurang pantas, Luhan ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke pintu kamar mandi itu. _Luhan! Kemana akal sehatmu?_

' _Aigoo... ya Tuhan. Kenapa Engkau berikan cobaan seperti ini pada hamba-Mu?'_

Luhan menempelkan dahinya di pintu kamar mandi. Dan, ketika merasa doanya terjawab, Luhan mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Tapi, di saat yang bersamaan, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Ini membuat tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh tepat di dada Sehun.

' _Aigoo, ya Tuhan.'_

Wajah Luhan menempel di dada Sehun. Dada Sehun agak keras. Luhan ingin terus berada dalam keadaan seperti ini, sampai pagi.

' _Aigoo...'_

Walau terkejut, Sehun tetap bisa menangkap Luhan dengan kedua lengannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku... aku tidak apa-apa."

Wajah Luhan tampak seperti anak kecil yang baru saja terlibat dalam sebuah masalah besar. Dengan cepat dia mengangkat wajahnya dari dada Sehun.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Anu... Aku... ini!" jawab Luhan sambil menyodorkan celana piyama yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Celana?"

"Aku rasa kau akan lebih nyaman memakai celana ini daripada celana yang sekarang kau pakai."

"Terima kasih."

"Aku tadi tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa. Sungguh."

Seharusnya Luhan tidak berkata apa-apa dan tenang saja.

"Aku tahu."

Sehun menerima celana yang disodorkan Luhan sambil menahan senyum lalu menutup pintu kamar mandinya.

"Bodoh!"

Luhan berusaha mengembalikan akal sehatnya dan berjalan menuju tempat cuci piring untuk mengambil air. Dia baru saja menuangkan air ke dalam mesin pembuat kopi waktu Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Celana ini... memang begini ya?"

Luhan tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat Sehun saat ini. Celana itu terlalu panjang untuk Luhan, tapi ketika dipakai Sehun, celana itu terlihat seperti celana ketat 7/8.

"Sepertinya terlalu ketat untukmu. Pasti tidak nyaman ya? Tapi hanya itu celana ukuran besar yang aku punya."

"Biasa saja sih, tapi rasanya seperti sedang memakai stocking."

Sambil tersenyum, Luhan terus memandangi celana yang menempel di kaki Sehun. Ketika dia sadar, Luhan membalikkan badannya.

"Kau mau kopi?"

"Boleh."

Luhan memasukkan satu sendok kopi ke dalam mesin pembuat kopi lalu menyalakannya. Luhan, yang kemudian membalik badannya, hampir menjerit melihat pantat Sehun. Tampak bulat dan mengagumkan.

' _Aku sepertinya benar-benar sedang tidak sehat.'_

Luhan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum dia pingsan. Tubuhnya langsung terasa panas dan dia mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya ke wajahnya.

Sambil menunggu kopinya, Sehun membuka-buka buku yang ada di atas meja Luhan.

"Banyak sekali bukumu."

Sehun berkomentar melihat tumpukan buku di samping meja itu.

"Aku nasih punya banyak di luar."

"Di luar?"

"Ini."

Luhan menyibakkan tirai lalu membuka pintu menuju beranda. Sehun yang sudah berdiri di sebelah Luhan hanya bisa berkata, "Wow." Karena ukuran apartemennya tidak terlalu besar, Luhan meletakkan semua bukunya di beranda. Buku-buku itu menumpuk tinggi, hampir mencapai atap.

"Keren, kan?"

"Iya."

"Ini adalah harta karunku." Kata Luhan dengan bangga.

Sehun yang sedang mengagumi tumpukan buku itu sampai-sampai bicara pada dirinya sendiri, "Benar-benar keren."

"Aku... ingin mengumpulkan uangku untuk pindah ke rumah yang lebih besar dan berencana untuk membangun ruangan belajar sendiri, seperti yang sering aku lihat di film-film: ruang belajar yang penuh dengan buku, sampai-sampai kau membutuhkan tangga. Aku ingin punya ruang belajar yang seperti itu."

"O... Baiklah."

"Apanya?"

"Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu."

"Sehun-ssi akan membuatkannya untukku?"

"Iya."

"Ke...napa?"

"Karena aku ingin memilikimu."

Sehun mengatakannya sambil memberikan tatapan terdalamnya untuk Luhan.

"Mmm... Jadi kau akan memberikan segalanya supaya kau bisa memilikiku?"

"Iya."

"Ke...napa?"

"Karena aku ingin menikahimu."

Sehun mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Luhan."

Glek. Entah bagaimana kata-kata itu mengalir secara alami darinya.

Luhan merasakan napas Sehun yang mencium bibir atasnya. Napas Sehun terasa hangat dan manis. Di saat Luhan sedang menikmati bibir Sehun, matanya terbuka.

.

Ding dong. Ding dong.

.

Bel kamar Luhan berbunyi.

Luhan membuka lebar matanya dan melepaskan bibir Sehun seraya mengumpulkan nyawanya lagi. Suara seseorang memanggil Luhan. Howon.

' _Dia lagi?'_

Seperti terkena aliran listrik, baik Sehun maupun Luhan menatap ke arah pintu.

"Luhan!"

Howon terus memanggilnya. Tidak salah lagi. Pasti dia mau meminta nasi dan kimchi.

"Ssst... Aku mohon kau jangan bersuara. Sedikit pun jangan."

Luhan memperingatkan Sehun dan melangkah ke arah pintu.

"Luhan!"

"Apa?"

"Buka pintunya."

"Tidak bisa. Aku sedang mandi." Jawab Luhan singkat.

Tidak mungkin dia membiarkan Howon masuk. Tentunya karena Sehun. Kalau Howon tahu Luhan membiarkan seseorang masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menginap, dia pasti akan langsung menghubungi Rumah Beras. Jadi Luhan tidak akan membuka pintunya.

"Kau punya sisa nasi atau yang lain juga boleh."

Sesuai dugaan.

"Tidak ada. Aku saja tadi memesan jjampong."

"Serius? Ramyeon? Tidak ada juga?"

Howon terus bicara dan Luhan mulai merasa terganggu.

"Tidak ada. O iya, Hoya... aku hari ini benar-benar lelah. Aku mau tidur. Tolong jangan ganggu aku. Biarkan aku tidur."

"Kau ini! Bagaimana mungkin nasi saja tidak ada?"

"Sudahlah. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Sudah ya. Aku sedang tidak pakai baju."

"Baiklah. Mandilah dan langsung tidur."

Luhan bisa mendengar suara pintu kamar Howon tertutup. Howon sudah kembali ke kamarnya.

"Fiuhhh..."

Sehun menatap Luhan yang baru saja menghela napasnya.

"Siapa?"

"Temanku."

Luhan menjawab pelan dan langsung menuangkan kopi ke dalam cangkirnya.

"Teman?"

"Temanku dari Deoksan. Aku sudah berteman dengannya sejak SD."

Sementara Luhan meletakkan teko, Sehun duduk.

"Kalian tinggal di tempat yang sama?"

"Yang ada di seberang apartemenku ini adalah milik Hoya. Howon. Namanya Howon. Aku biasanya memanggil dia dengan Hoya saja. Kau mau gula?"

"Tidak. Tidak perlu."

Luhan memasukkan satu sendok gula untuk dirinya sendiri dan membawa dua gelas kopi ke meja kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Sepertinya kau tidak nyaman karena aku."

"Tidak. Bukan begitu. Hanya saja... aku tidak pernah membiarkan orang asing masuk ke dalam kamar seperti ini."

"Kau tidak punya kakak atau mungkin adik?"

"Aku tidak punya adik. Kakak laki-lakiku ada tiga, dua sudah menikah, yang satu lagi belum. Seperti yang kau lihat, tempat ini tidak terlalu besar. Jadi mereka juga tidak pernah ke sini."

"Kau punya tiga kakak laki-laki?"

"Iya. Banyak, ya. Kakakku yang pertama bekerja sebagai guru SMP. Lalu kakakku yang kedua dan ketiga ada di militer. Kakakku yang kedua ada di Angkatan Udara sedangkan kakakku yang ketiga di Angkatan Darat. Kakakku yang ketiga lulusan Akademi Militer."

"Oo..."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau punya saudara? Tidak termasuk kakak sepupu, ya."

"Aku punya dua adik perempuan."

"Jadi kau anak laki-laki satu-satunya dan tertua?"

"Iya."

"Oo.. Apa kegiatanmu hari ini?"

"Masih dengan pekerjaanku, membantu kakak sepupuku. Aku juga bertemu banyak orang."

"Banyak? Bertemu dengan banyak perempuan juga?"

"Tentu saja. Laki-laki dan perempuan."

Mendengar jawaban Sehun, hati Luhan langsung mencelos.

"Kau bertemu banyak perempuan? Apakah mereka cantik?"

Luhan memberikan penekanan khusus pada pertanyaannya.

"Karena mereka adalah orang-orang yang harus aku temui. Perempuan dan laki-laki cantik itu. Bahkan aku tadi sempat menurunkan seorang laki-laki manis dan cantik di Stasiun Jeoncheol, waktu aku dalam perjalanan menuju tempatmu tadi."

"Laki-laki manis dan cantik itu ada di mobil yang sama denganmu?"

"Iya."

"Dan kalian duduk bersebelahan?"

"Iya..."

Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa cemburu.

"Di kampungku, pria yang bertemu dengan lebih dari satu wanita atau pria yang dekat dengannya di sebut ddongkae (bajingan)."

Luhan yang berbicara sambil mencibir memandang Sehun yang terlihat bingung karena tidak paham.

"Kau tidak tahu ddongkae?"

"Ooo... ddongkae! Ya Tuhan."

Akhirnya Sehun tahu apa yang dimaksud Luhan dengan ddongkae dan tertawa lepas.

"Jadi kau cemburu?"

"Astaga... Cemburu? Siapa bilang?"

"Luhan-ssi. Kau terlihat lucu ketika cemburu."

"Aku tidak cemburu."

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak cemburu. Jadi, kalau nanti aku duduk bersebelahan dengan si pria manis dan cantik itu di dalam mobilku, tidak apa-apa kan?"

Sehun menyipitkan matanya. Dia berusaha menggoda Luhan.

"Lakukan saja kalau kau memang ingin disebut ddongkae!"

"Hahahaha..."

"Jangan tertawa. Tidak lucu."

"Iya, iya." Sehun menghentikan tawanya dengan terpaksa.

"Sehun-ssi. Karena aku masih mau menulis, kau tidur duluan saja."

Luhan mengatakannya tanpa ekspresi dan bangkit dari duduknya. Sehun langsung meraih tangannya.

"Kau marah?"

"Aku hanya pura-pura marah. Tapi... kau tidak ingin julukan itu kuberikan kepadamu, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Luhan tersenyum puas.

"Tidurlah."

"Baiklah."

Luhan mengeluarkan perlengkapan tidur seperti selimut dan bantal dari lemari. Ketika dia membentangkan selimut, Sehun yang berdiri di sampingnya sibuk menggumamkan kata 'ddongkae' lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri.

"Baiklah. Sudah siap."

"Terima kasih."

Melihat Sehun masuk ke dalam selimutnya, Luhan jadi ingin menangkap, mengikat dan menjadikan Sehun sebagai tahanannya. Tapi seketika kesadaran Luhan kembali dan dia pun langsung berjalan menuju meja untuk menyalakan laptopnya.

"Kau tidak takut?"

Sehun menjawab, "Apa?"

"Takut aku akan menangkapmu?"

"Tidak."

"Aku takut. Aku takut, aku akan melakukan itu."

Mendengar jawaban Luhan, Sehun tertawa dan mengatakan, _"You are a very lovely deer."_ Sehun mengatakannya dengan cukup jelas tapi Luhan tetap tidak bisa memahami perkataan Sehun. Luhan minta Sehun mengatakannya dalam bahasa Korea tapi Sehun malah balik bertanya bagaimana mungkin Luhan tidak bisa memahami yang dia ucapkan padahal kalimat itu tergolong mudah. Merasa tersindir, Luhan tak mengacuhkannya.

"Kau ingin lampunya dimatikan?"

Luhan menyalakan lampu belajarnya kemudian mematikan lampu kamar dan berjalan kembali ke mejanya. Walau sempat mondar mandir, Luhan tidak merasakan ada tangan yang mencoba untuk menangkap kakinya. Karena Sehun sudah berbaring di bawah, tidak ada hal lain yang akan terjadi. Luhan harus menyelesaikan skenarionya. Selama dua hari, hari ini dan besok, dia akan mengerjakannya dengan baik sehingga dia bisa mengirimkannya lusa. Tapi... satu kalimat pun belum berhasil dia tulis.

' _Aku tidak mungkin begini terus.'_

Dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi.

Dia tidak bisa fokus menyelesaikan skenarionya dan bertanya-tanya apakah Sehun sudah tidur atau belum. Kalau dia masih terjaga, mungkinkah dia memiliki hasrat yang sama dengan Luhan? Otaknya tetap memikirkan Sehun.

' _Jangan bertindak bodoh. Lebih baik fokus pada skenario saja.'_

Luhan menatap layar laptopnya. Dia berusaha fokus, tapi pikirannya terus melayang ke sana- kemari.

'Apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan.'

Rasa penasaran itu kembali. Tidak banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan tengah malam begini. Dia mulai putus asa. Dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar sebuah suara. Ah, iya. Luhan tidak sendirian malam ini.

Jantungnya berdebar-debar.

Seakan hendak menjalani suntik botoks, tubuhnya tiba-tiba menjadi waspada.

' _Apakah dia mau buang air kecil?'_ Pikir Luhan ketika dia semakin sadar ada yang melangkah mendekatinya.

' _Jangan-jangan dia berjalan ke arahku?'_ pikir Luhan. Seketika wajah Sehun mendekatinya.

Luhan menarik kepalanya karena kaget. Sehun menatap monitor dan bertanya, "Ini yang sedang kau tulis?"

"Iya."

Luhan tidak bisa berpikir dan hampir tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Aroma tubuh Sehun menyebar.

' _Kenapa aroma tubuh orang ini enak sekali?'_

Luhan tiba-tiba ingin berubah wujud menjadi vampir yang muncul tanpa suara dan langsung merasakan Sehun sepenuhnya. Sehun membuatnya terangsang dan Luhan ketakutan akan terjadi sesuatu.

Jaraknya dan Sehun benar-benar dekat. Dengan tubuhnya yang besar, Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Sehun menempelkan wajahnya ke sisi kanan wajah Luhan. Dalam situasi seperti ini, tidak mungkin mulutnya tidak terasa kering.

"Aku boleh melihatnya?"

"Apa? Oh... ini? Tidak boleh." Jawab Luhan sambil mencoba menutupi layar laptopnya.

"Tidak boleh?"

"Walau ini hanya naskah, aku tidak bisa mempercayai siapa-siapa."

"Karena teman yang pernah mencuri sinopsismu itu?"

"Tepat sekali."

"Setidaknya beri tahu aku judulnya."

" _Si Brengsek Jang Bokgu."_

" _Si Brengsek Jang Bokgu?_ Sepertinya menarik."

"Cerita komedi."

"A... judulnya sesuai kalau begitu. Aku ingin membacanya, tapi sepertinya aku harus menahan diri."

"Maaf ya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu membacanya sekarang. Nanti saja kalau sudah kuserahkan, aku akan memberikannya padamu."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu."

Karena jarak yang dekat sekali. Luhan hanya bisa melihat bibir Sehun ketika pria itu tersenyum. Bibir itu. Bibir yang menciumnya. Bibir yang selalu menyebut namanya.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi kalau begitu." kata Sehun sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Luhan, yang berhasil membuat Luhan merinding.

"Aku tidur, ya."

Sehun kembali masuk ke dalam selimutnya. Sekalipun tidak menganggunya tetap saja Luhan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Dia merasa tidak ada gunanya kalau dia hanya menatap skenarionya. Jadi dia pun memutuskan untuk mematikan lampu mejanya dan tidur.

"Aku juga mau tidur saja. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi."

Luhan berhati-hati melangkah ke tempat tidurnya karena tidak ingin menginjak Sehun yang tidur di lantai.

"Kenapa?"

"Alasan yang memalukan sebenarnya, tapi tentu saja karenamu."

"Aku menganggumu?"

"Aku tidak bisa fokus. Apalagi aroma tubuhmu itu."

Mendengar jawaban Luhan, Sehun bangun.

"Berbaringlah."

Nada tegas dari Luhan membuat Sehun kembali berbaring.

"Jangan bangun. Jangan lakukan apa-apa. dan, jangan bersuara sedikit pun. Karena... kalau kau melakukan itu semua, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan."

Luhan memberikan peringatannya kepada Sehun dan menenggelamkan diri dalam selimutnya.

' _Tidur. Aku mohon. Tidur saja.'_

Luhan berusaha tidur. Dia pun mulai berhitung. Satu ekor kambing, dua ekor kambing... Lima belas ekor singa, enam belas ekor... satu ekor serigala, satu ekor serigala lapar... Satu ekor rubah lapar.

Tiba-tiba dia membuka selimutnya, bangun, turun dari tempat tidurnya, dan berjalan menuju kulkas untuk meminum segelas air dingin. Kemudian dia kembali menuju tempat tidurnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda apakah Sehun sudah pulas dalam tidurnya.

"Dibandingkan aku... dia tidak 'lapar' rupanya."

Luhan tidak peduli suaranya terdengar atau tidak, tapi dia terus menggerutu sambil naik ke tempat tidur dan kembali menggelamkan dirinya dalam selimut. Namun, Sehun tiba-tiba bangun.

"Kau punya cotton bud?"

"Cotton bud?"

Sehun yang tiba-tiba bangun membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya kenapa tiba-tiba dia mencari cotton bud di tengah tidurnya. Luhan menyalakan lampu mejanya dan langsung membuka laci untuk mencari apa yang Sehun minta. Ketika mencari, jari Luhan tertusuk jarum rajut yang sempat dibelinya sekitar tahun lalu. Entah ada angin apa, tahun lalu dia mulai merajut. Namun hanya berlangsung tiga sampai empat bulan saja.

Beginilah cara menghabiskan waktu di malam ini, terjaga seperti seekor serigala. Lalu menemukan barang yang usianya cukup lama. Luhan merasa jarum yang ditemukannya tadi akan cukup berguna dalam situasinya saat ini. Dia mengambil dan menggenggam jarum itu, lalu memberikan cotton bud pada Sehun.

Dengan ekspresi datar, Sehun mulai membersihkan telinganya.

"Kau ingin kubantu?"

"Tidak."

Sehun menolak dengan tegas sementara Luhan masih belum habis pikir kenapa Sehun ingin membersihkan telinganya. Luhan pun kembali berbaring. Setelah selesai membersihkan telinganya, Sehun mematikan lampu belajar dan kembali berbaring sambil menghela napasnya. Luhan bisa mendengar jelas helaan napas Sehun tadi. Ini membuatnya kembali merasa tidak tenang. Luhan bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya meningkat seperti seorang pasien yang membutuhkan perawatan. Ini siksaan. Di dekatnya terdapat seorang laki-laki seksi yang hanya bisa dia pandangi. Tidak lebih. Benar-benar siksaan.

Aneh rasanya jika mereka berdua berada di kamar yang sama namun tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka. Luhan yang menyadari suhu tubuhnya meningkat tidak bisa berhenti berpikir sama sekali. Untuk tetap menjaga kewarasannya, dia menusuk-nusuk pahanya dengan jarum yang diambilnya tadi, di bawah selimutnya. Satu kali, dua kali, ratusan kali dia menusuk dirinya sendiri, ternyata tidak ada gunanya. Dia tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dia lakukan. Saat memejamkan mata dan berusaha tidur, dia mendengar sebuah suara yang membuat matanya terbuka. Dia melihat Sehun berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya.

' _Hok! Satu serigala yang lapar!'_

Luhan menelan ludahnya dan kembali menusuki pahanya dengan jarum.

' _Aduh!'_

Kalau Sehun menyerangnya, Luhan memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya dilakukannya: menerima perlakuan Sehun atau sebaliknya, melawan. Dia memikirkan kedua kemungkinan itu sambil terus menusuk-nusuk kakinya dengan jarum. Tanpa Luhan tahu alasannya, Sehun menuju kamar mandi. Tidak lama, Luhan mendengar suara air. Sepertinya Sehun sedang mandi. Apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba mandi?

Luhan menanti Sehun yang tidak juga keluar dari kamar mandi. Menunggu dan menunggu. Luhan membuang jarum yang sedari tadi dibawanya dan sudah tertidur waktu Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi.

Luhan tadi sempat bergurau, "Aku takut terjadi sesuatu." Sejak mendengar kata-kata itu, suhu tubuh Sehun mulai meningkat dan memanas. Ketika dirinya berniat untuk bermalam di kamar Luhan, dia sudah bertekad untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Luhan.

Keinginan untuk tidur di tempat Luhan muncul tiba-tiba. Awalnya, Sehun hanya berniat mengembalikan tas belanjaan Luhan. Dengan membawa tas itu di tangannya, Sehun kembali naik dan menekan bel kamar Luhan. Tapi di saat memberikan tas itu pada pemiliknya, Sehun jadi tidak ingin pergi. Walau dia tahu kalau Luhan tidak akan membiarkannya masuk, Sehun tetap ingin mencoba peruntungannya. Sambil mengungkapkan keinginannya, dengan ragu Sehun berharap Luhan akan berkata iya. Dia berharap Luhan mengabulkan keinginannya itu. Kalau Luhan berkata tidak, dia akan pergi, karena pria sejati tidak akan memaksakan keinginannya. Dia mengira-ngira jawaban Luhan dan ternyata Luhan mengabulkan permintaannya. Tentu saja dia gembira bukan kepalang. Walau harus tidur di lantai, tidak sedikit pun dia merasa tidak senang.

Sehun senang karena sekarang dia sudah tahu perasaan Luhan sebenarnya, Luhan terang-terangan menunjukkan kecemburuannya dan menyebutnya ddongkae. Bukan. Bukan itu yang membuat Sehun merasa senang sekali. Dia senang karena dia bisa menghabiskan malam ini bersama Luhan. Di satu sisi, Sehun senang. Tapi, di sisi lain, dirinya tersiksa karena dia harus melepaskan Luhan dari pelukannya dan hanya bisa memandanginya saja. Luhan yang cemas sesuatu akan terjadi, memintanya tidur saja. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri dan merasakan siksaan tiada henti. Jarak antara Sehun dan Luhan tidak jauh dan menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyentuh Luhan membuat tubuh Sehun semakin bergetar.

Ketidakmampuannya untuk mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri membuat Sehun bangun dan mencoba membersihkan telinganya. Dia berharap ini akan cukup membantu, tapi ternyata tidak sama sekali. Suara napas Luhan, lalu suara yang timbul karena Luhan bergerak, dan semua yang berhubungan dengan Luhan terdengar dan bisa dia rasakan dengan jelas.

Sehun yang tidak sanggup menahan dirinya bangun dan menatap Luhan. Dia mengalami pergumulan batin. Apakah sebaiknya dia memeluk Luhan atau menepati janji layaknya pria sejati. Perbedaan antara kepala dan hati. Kepalanya berkata sebaiknya dia menahan dan menepati janjinya. Tapi hatinya berkata sebaiknya dia memeluk Luhan. Sehun menatap Luhan sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Dia memilih menjadi pria sejati dan langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk membasahi tubuhnya dengan air dingin sambil berharap Luhan sudah tidur ketika dia selesai mandi.

Sehun merasa lega ketika melihat Luhan sudah tidur. Kalau ternyata Luhan nantinya terbangun, Sehun tidak bisa menjamin kalau dia tidak akan melakukan apa-apa terhadap Luhan. Sehun menatap Luhan yang sedang tertidur lalu mengecupnya. Setelah menunggu reaksi Luhan selama beberapa saat, Sehun kembali berbaring, Luhan tampak tertidur lelap. Sehun sadar kalau dia tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini.

.

.

.

Alarm ponsel Luhan berbunyi. Merasa kurang puas dengan tidurnya, dia menggerutu sambil mencari ponselnya untuk mematikan alarm dan kembali menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Tidak lama dia ingin buang air kecil. Bagaimanapun juga, ini menjadi kegiatan rutin setiap pagi, kan? Akhirnya dia bangun dan turun dari tempat tidurnya setelah mengalami dilema, apakah dia akan menuruti hasrat membuang air kecil atau menahannya. Luhan baru menurunkan satu kakinya ketika dia merasa menginjak sesuatu yang terasa lembut.

' _Omo!'_

Dia melihat ke bawah dan menemukan Sehun yang sedang menatapnya. Benar juga, Sehun tidur di bawah semalam. Luhan yang kurang tidur sepertinya menginjak kaki Sehun.

"Maaf..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Sakit?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sehun sambil membelai wajah Luhan, yang sesaat kehilangan kata-kata.

"Pasti badanmu sakit semua karena tidur di lantai."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula aku tidak tidur."

"Tidak tidur? Kenapa?"

"Aku sibuk memandangimu yang sedang tidur."

"Kau tidak tidur dan memandangi aku? Ke... Kenapa?"

"Karena aku merindukanmu."

"Kau pasti lelah karena tidak tidur."

"Kata siapa? Mm... boleh aku memberimu morning kiss?"

Setelah mendapat izin dari Luhan, Sehun langsung mencium bibir Luhan.

"Good morning."

"Me too."

Mereka tersenyum.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Luhan langsung berdiri dan menuju kamar mandi. Walau suasana di antara mereka sedang menyenangkan, kalau Luhan harus menahan lebih lama lagi kemungkinan dia akan mengompol. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, Luhan mencuci tangannya. Sehun masuk kamar mandi sesudah Luhan, yang langsung menuju pintu depan untuk mengambil yoghurt yang selalu ada di depan pintunya setiap pagi. Saat dia sedang membuka dua botol kecil yoghurt itu, Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Minumlah."

"Apa ini?"

"Yoghurt."

"Oo..."

Mereka bersulang.

"Kau mau sarapan apa?"

"Luhan-ssi akan memasakkannya untukku?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku akan memakan apa pun yang kau berikan padaku."

Luhan membuka kulkas lalu menutupnya kembali. Di dalam freezer hanya ada katsu daging keju yang dibelinya dari homeshopping dan di dalam kulkasnya hanya ada dua telur dan kimchi. Melihat isi kulkasnya, Luhan mulai memikirkan makanan apa yang bisa dia masak.

"Sepertinya aku hanya bisa membuat sarapan yang biasa-biasa saja."

"Tidak masalah."

Luhan mulai mencuci beras dan memasukkannya ke dalam mesin penanak nasi, lalu dia mengeluarkan katsu dari freezer dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam oven microwave miliknya. Berikutnya Luhan menuangkan minyak goreng ke penggorengan lalu menyesuaikan suhu.

"Penggorengan ini ku dapat dari undian homeshopping tempat aku memesan katsu ini. lalu, laptop yang ada di meja itu. Aku mendapatkannya lewat lelang umum dengan harga 28.594 won. Dan... tempat tidur serta lemari baju itu adalah hadiah yang aku dapatkan dari sebuah program kuis. Aku juga berhasil memenangkan kamera dari undian produk makanan kecil. Selain yang tadi sudah kusebutkan... masih ada lagi. Jadi isi tempat tinggalku ini sembilan puluh persen adalah hadiah undian atau sayembara. Itulah kenapa banyak orang menjuluki aku Raja Undian. Keren, kan?"

"Tentu saja."

Luhan mengeluarkan katsu daging yang sudah lunak dari microwave dan langsung menggorengnya. Dia pun mengeluarkan sebuah mangkuk dari dalam kulkas dan menyalakan api. Mangkuk itu berisi saus yang dibuatnya sendiri untuk katsu daging. Sup telur pun sudah siap dihidangkan.

Luhan meletakkan nasi yang sudah matang, katsu daging yang sudah dipotong-potong dan disiram saus, sup telur, dan lembaran rumput laut. Tentu saja ada kimchi yang dijadikan sebagai makanan pendamping. Tidak tampak buruk.

"Mari makan."

Sehun mulai menyantap makanannnya. Dia berharap bisa duduk bersebelahan dengan Luhan setiap hari dan menikmati sarapan bersama, seperti yang mereka lakukan saat ini. Sehun ingin bersama Luhan setiap hari. Bukan hanya hari ini.

"Aku tidak punya banyak makanan pendamping, tapi aku mencoba menghidangkan yang terbaik untukmu."

"Enak kok."

"Bagaimana dengan rumput lautnya? Kalau kau makannya begini... akan lebih enak."

Luhan meletakkan satu lembar rumput laut di telapak tangannya. Dia meletakkan sedikit nasi dan kimchi, menggulung lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Sehun.

"Bagaimana?"

"Iya. Enak."

Kali ini giliran Sehun melakukan hal yang sama dan memberikannya pada Luhan. Di saat yang bersamaan Howon masuk. Rupanya Luhan lupa mengunci kembali pintunya waktu mengambil yoghurt tadi.

"Kau sudah masak nasi kan? Ayo kita barter dengan telur goreng."

Howon masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan sambil membawa telur goreng. Kemudian dia terdiam melihat ada seorang pria yang terduduk di samping Luhan. Luhan, Sehun dan Howon hanya saling bertukar pandang tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Siapa dia?"

"Oh... Ini..."

Luhan menjawab dengan terbata-bata. Melihat pakaian yang dipakai Sehun, Howon mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tempat tidur dan melihat selimut yang berantakan di bawah tempat tidur Luhan.

"Kalian tidur bersama?"

"Mm... Anu..."

Luhan merasakan keringat dingin mulai mengalir di tubuhnya dan langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Sementara itu Howon mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan mulai menekan tombol-tombolnya.

"Kau menghubungi siapa?"

"Rumah Beras."

"Jangan!" Luhan merebut ponsel Howon.

"Kembalikan."

"Tidak mau."

"Kembalikan! Kau ingin mati?"

"Bagaimanapun aku pasti akan mati. Brengsek."

"Kau memasukkan orang asing ke dalam kamar!"

"Lalu kenapa? Aku hanya membiarkannya menginap satu malam saja."

"Sama saja."

"Annyeonghaseyo, namaku Sehun, Hoya-ssi."

Sehun menyela pertengkaran Luhan dan Howon. Howon menoleh dan menatap Sehun. Dia tampak bertanya-tanya bagaimana Sehun mengetahui namanya.

"Aku mendengar kalau kau adalah teman Luhan."

"Aku lebih seperti penjaganya. Penjaganya. Dan, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Howon mengatakannya sambil menatap Sehun dengan tajam.

"Aku akan mengambil alih tugas penjaga itu, mulai sekarang."

Sehun berkata dengan tegas sambil terus menatap Howon.

"Apa?"

"Mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjaga Luhan." kata Sehun lagi.

Howon menatap Sehun dengan berani.

"Kata siapa?"

"Kataku sendiri."

"Tunggu! Tunggu dulu! Kalian berdua. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Pertama-tama, kita duduk dulu. Hoya... duduklah dan makan. Sehun-ssi juga. Duduklah."

"Kau menyuruhku duduk? Di situasi seperti ini kau masih bisa menyuruhku duduk!" teriak Howon.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau berlebihan sekali. Memangnya aku merebut suami orang? Memangnya aku masih di bawah umur? Kenapa kau berlaku menyebalkan seperti itu?"

"Bicara saja terus! Kau ingin aku menghubungi Rumah Beras? Kau ingin aku memberitahukan ini semua kepada kakak-kakakmu?"

"Brengsek kau."

"Kau mesum!"

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan sampai kau memanggil aku mesum?"

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Kali ini pun tanpa diminta Sehun kembali menyela pertengkaran Luhan dan Howon yang sedang sama-sama berteriak.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya kata-katamu?"

"Aku pun tidak mempercayai diriku sendiri yang berhasil menahan diri." Jawab Sehun sambil tertawa.

Baik Luhan maupun Howon menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Hoya-ssi."

Sehun menyodorkan tangannya yang balas disambut oleh Howon.

"Mari kita makan bersama."

Sehun kembali duduk di meja makan sementara Howon memandang Luhan, Sehun dan meja makan dengan bergantian sampai tiba-tiba dia keluar ruangan.

"Awas kalau kau sampai menghubungi ayahku! Pria kejam!"

Luhan memandang ke arah Howon yang menghilang sambil menggerutu. Waktu Luhan berniat meminta maaf pada Sehun, tiba-tiba Howon kembali masuk sambil membawa sebuah kursi.

"Aku pikir kau pergi."

"Kalian berdua punya kursi masing-masing. Lalu, aku harus makan sambil berdiri?"

Howon membuka kursi lipatnya lalu duduk.

"Beri aku nasi."

"Kau ambil saja sendiri."

"Kan kau yang menyiapkan ini semua."

"Kau ini... benar-benar!"

Luhan melirik tajam pada Howon kemudian memberinya satu mangkuk nasi dan sup.

"Seingatku kau pernah bilang tidak punya nasi. Dan sekarang... kau bahkan menyediakan katsu."

"Jadi kau cemburu karena aku punya katsu?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. _Howon, tolong betulkan pintuku. Mari kita barter tisu dengan makanan. Karena Jongin, aku sampai tidak bisa makan berhari-hari, jadi tolong siapkan makanan untukku._ Aku melakukan itu semua untukmu. Tapi waktu aku memintamu untuk menyiapkan makanan untukku, kau selalu bilang tidak ada. Dan, sekarang kau memberinya daging katsu."

Howon terus bicara tanpa istirahat untuk mengambil napas.

"Nih!"

Luhan langsung memasukkan satu potong daging katsu ke dalam mulut Howon.

"Makan."

"Sebenarnya aku sudah curiga waktu kau tidak mau membuka pintu dengan alasan kau sedang mandi semalam."

"Aku kan sudah bilang. Tidak ada yang terjadi di antara kami. Sepanjang malam sama sekali tidak terjadi apa-apa."

Luhan berkata kesal dan menciptakan suasana yang cukup aneh. Sehun dan Howon menatapnya.

"Sepertinya kau kecewa."

"Apa? Bukan. Bukan itu maksudku."

Luhan buru-buru mengubah ekspresi wajahnya kemudian mengambil telur yang dibawa Howon dan memakannya.

Ketika berniat meluapkan kekesalan yang muncul karena kata-kata Howon, ada suara ponsel berdering. Mereka sama-sama mencari dan menerka di manakah ponsel yang berdering itu. Sehun berdiri dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian untuk mengambil ponsel yang ada di dalam kantong jasnya.

"Halo. Hai, Nickhun."

Sehun berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris yang lancar. Howon hanya bisa terdiam memandangi Sehun yang sedang berbicara kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Luhan. _'Pria Amerika yang sedang berwisata ke Korea.'_ pikir Howon sambil menggertakkan giginya. Dia kini tahu kalau yang dibicarakan Luhan beberapa waktu lalu adalah Sehun.

"Jadi kau mendapat ide cerita yang bagus waktu menginap di hotel?"

"Diam kau."

"Jadi kau akan menikahinya."

"Sudah diam saja."

"Pria itu tingginya mencapai 190 cm, sangat tampan, dan pandai berciuman?"

"Tutup mulutmu."

"Ya, ya. Terus saja kau sebut Dennis Oh."

Howon membalik badannya dan kembali memandang Sehun yang sedang menerima telepon. Sekarang dia tahu kenapa nama Dennis Oh waktu itu muncul dari mulut Luhan. Melihat Sehun, Howon yakin kalau pria itu keturunan Korea, tapi wajah pria itu tidak tampak seperti orang Korea.

"Dia bukan orang Korea ya?"

"Neneknya dari Amerika."

"Jadi... bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengannya? Enak? Cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

"Tutup mulutmu dan teruskan makanmu." kata Luhan dengan suara pelan.

Sehun kembali bergabung dengan Luhan dan Howon.

"Di desa kami, pria yang tidak bertanggung jawab setelah menghabiskan malam bersama disebut..."

"Ddongkae."

Howon sebenarnya enggan menatap Sehun. Tapi karena Sehun semangat sekali menjawab pernyataannya, mau tidak mau Howon menatapnya.

"Kau sudah tahu rupanya."

"Tentu saja. Aku yang mengajarinya."

Howon menatap Luhan yang menjawab dengan bangga dan kembali ke makanannya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Haii ^^

Aku ngaret aja kan updatenya? Ngga ngaret banget? Wkwk

Pokoknya minal aidin aja buat ketidakberdayaan aku buat fast update.

Terima kasih buat kalian yang masih mau menunggu, membaca apalagi sampai mereview. Dan buat yang belum tahu Dennis Oh, dia itu beneran artis Korea, bukan nama lain dari Oh Sehun, cuss cek di mbah gugel, okay~

Mau curhat, boleh?

Jujur aku tahu, apa yang aku lakukan ini bukanlah remake, mungkin ini bisa disebut plagiat, karena mengcopy semua yang ada di novel itu, dan aku tahu aku bukan author yang baik.

Tapi apa yang aku lakukan ini semata-mata cuma karena merasa karakter utama novel ini bakalan lucu kalau di ubah jadi Hunhan, iya ngga sih? Hunhan makes everything better..

Romance di sini ringan banget, tapi manis..

Dan sedikit bocoran, bahwa ngga akan ada adegan anuan (kode buat yang mau nagih rated 17+++) XD

Cerita ini udah setengah jalan, dan aku berjanji sama diri aku sendiri, meskipun ngaret mulu, aku bakalan berusaha buat menyelesaikan ff ini (kalau bisa sih sebelum skripsi tahun depan, kalau bisa lho yaa, haha)

Oh iya, tahu film Luhan yang bakalan tayang tanggal 4 Jan 2017 nanti, The Great Wall? Buat kalian yang ada di daerah Jabodetabek, ada yang mau ikutan nobar sama para HHS? Info selengkapnya ada di akun IG aku ya hun12han20

Minal aidin lagi kalau author notesnya lebih panjang dari anuannya Sehun XD

Sampai jumpa di tahun 2017 yaa, salam 520!

:*

.

Mind to review?

.


End file.
